


Drift Along the Edge

by MichiMe



Series: The Hunter Network [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, Domestic, Kidnapping, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 57,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiMe/pseuds/MichiMe
Summary: One year since the fall of the Levis and the Demons, the Hunter Network has some peace.  Head of the Network, Dean Winchester is in a secure relationship with Castiel.  Life is looking pretty good for Dean but like all journeys, there’s always a curve in the road.





	1. Keep Calm and Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my 2014 DBCC Driven to the Edge then Slam the Brakes. It is not necessary to read that work to understand this one. However, if you would like to see the beginning of Castiel and Dean’s relationship, check out Driven here on AO3. 
> 
> And a thank you goes out to my betas, Nixie, Harper, Winter, and Imp. You ladies were amazing.

Dean had barely shut the door when Castiel pinned him against the wood. He felt the heat of this moment, delayed months thanks to the massive unrest and upheaval after the destruction of the Leviathan Syndicate, and the need for Dean to oversee the division of the acquired territory amongst allies and those in desperate need of an area to call home. The sight of deep lust, want and need in Castiel’s eyes evaporated all rational thought from the Hunter’s mind. 

“Missed you,” Castiel growled moments before he grabbed Dean’s face and pulled their lips together. He parted his lips when Dean’s tongue ran over them, letting his lover’s tongue slid past his teeth and bumped against the roof of his mouth. 

Dean groaned when the assassin’s hands pulled open his shirt exposing his chest and torso to his lover. He gasped as his lust sent hot jolts to his dick while his breath quickened and shortened as Castiel’s fingers moved up along Dean’s sides getting closer and closer to Dean’s nipples. A long, low, lustful moan rolled out his throat when Castiel pinched his left nipple and raked his fingernail over the right. His cock hardened immediately as the pleasure rolled down his body. He barely managed to bring up his two shaky hands and gently pushed Cass back.   
“Wait, wait. Hang on a minute,” he gasped before his head flopped back against the door. “We need a bed. Our bed.” 

Cass ran his hands over Dean’s chest listening carefully to the breathy sounds Dean made. “Bed for the main course. Right now I just want you here.” 

Dean grinned at Castiel’s answer before he grabbed his lover’s hand then popped the assassin’s trigger finger into his mouth and sucked. If Castiel wanted to tease him, then he could turn the tables and tease his lover as well. His tongue swirled around the tip of Castiel’s finger like he would have if it was his cock in his mouth and not a simple finger. His body full of pleasure and passion, Dean grabbed the assassin’s hand and held tight as he tongued over the entire length.

Castiel sighed before he eased Dean back against the door then slid his free hand down then across the front of Dean’s pants. He cupped Dean’s nuts through the denim then gave a gentle squeeze.   
“Ah, fuck,” Dean gasped as his eyes fluttered shut and the finger fell free from his mouth. 

“I love that sound. Missed it so much,” Castiel pressed their bodies together and squeezed Dean’s cock, knowing the Hunter loved to be manhandled during their foreplay. 

Dean didn’t even hear that, thanks to the swirling, smothering thick mist of lust that blanketed his brain and only made him dimly aware that Castiel was popping open the buttons on his jeans. With the last button undone, Castiel pushed his pants down to Dean’s knees before he explored the newly exposed skin. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips and pulled the other close as he ground his thinly covered crotch against Cass. He reached up and grabbed a handful of that dark hair, and tugged to expose the throat. As he ground their bodies together, he lunged in then sucked deeply on the exposed flesh. He made sure to give a sharp but playful bite to add another delicious layer of lust to this already heightened passion. 

While Dean sucked on Cass’ neck, Castiel traced his hands down Dean’s body slid his hand under the waistband of Dean’s boxers. He chuckled once deep and low when Dean canted his hips forward and let out of long hiss when he squeezed his ass. Deciding the boxers were in the way, he hooked his fingers under the band and pulled them down.   
Dean’s hard cock bobbed free with an urgent need. He ached for his lover, the assassin that saved his life, then built himself a place among the Hunters and Letters. His knees almost gave out when Castiel wrapped a powerful hand around Dean’s length and tugged slowly up and down the shaft. He moaned as one finger ran along the underside of the head of his cock. When Castiel tried to repeat the motion, Dean grabbed his wrist and shook his head. 

“Do that again, and I’ll come.” 

Castiel took back and looked at the beautiful man in front of him. Clothes twisted about, and half off, cock hard, and dripping against his stomach, face red from passion, Dean had an unearthly beauty about him in this moment, and it was all for him. 

“What do you need, Dean?” He leaned in close as he ran his fingers through Dean’s short hair. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No,” Dean shook his head before he dropped to his knees. He chewed at Cass’ hardened cock through the tight jeans for a few seconds before he pulled down Castiel’s zipper with his teeth. “I want your dick in my mouth.” He pushed Castiel’s pants and underwear down making sure to clear the curve of his ass before he wrapped his hand around the base feeling the shaft pulse. “I missed this.” He cupped Castiel’s balls with his other hand and played with them as he stroked along the shaft. “I missed you.” 

Dean moved up and down a few times making sure his lover was completely hard before he opened his mouth, tilted his head, then slipped Castiel’s cock into his mouth. Using his hands and his mouth, he played with Cass’ balls, sucked the head of the cock, and worked the shaft. He did this for several minutes pulling various oohs and ahhs from his lover. Just before he came, Dean popped off and stood up with a triumphant smirk on his face. He kissed Cass hard, nipped at his bottom lip, then tugged gently so Castiel knew he was serious then released his hold. 

“Bedroom?” 

“Nope,” Castiel smirked before he spun Dean toward the door. He braced himself against Dean’s shoulders before he rubbed his dick against the Hunter’s bare ass. “I want to fuck you against the door, right here, right now.” 

Dean groaned at the feeling of Castiel’s dick rubbing against his naked ass. He pulled off his shirt, then kicked his jeans and underwear off, stripping himself completely naked for the other man. He wanted Cass inside him as much as the other wanted to be inside him. He felt Cass spread his ass cheeks then liquid drizzle down the crack of his ass. “You had lube at the ready?” 

“You don’t like being fucked raw unless you had time to prepare,” Castiel stated as he smeared the lube over Dean’s hole with his finger then pushed some inside. 

“Oh, shit! Yes!” 

Castiel grunted in agreement as he rubbed his dick against Dean’s lubed ass. “Condom?” 

“No.” 

Castiel lubed up his cock, lined himself up, then pressed against Dean. He grabbed Dean’s hips then pushed forward, letting just the head pop in. 

“Shit, you’re so thick!” Dean shook, a thin sheen of sweat forming as Cass kept steadily moving slowly spreading him until Cass’ hips met Dean’s ass. 

“You okay?” He asked when he heard Dean whimper. 

Dean swallowed then he nodded. He wasn’t in pain just that he hadn’t used those muscles in a while. “Just let me adjust.” He panted against the door then glanced over his shoulder. “Been too long.”   
“We can stop.” 

“No!” He grabbed Castiel’s ass when he tried to pull away. “No, stopping! I need this.” 

Castiel searched Dean’s face for some sign that he needed to stop but the Hunter had an euphoric expression. He nodded before he pulled back slowly, letting his wet cock emerge from his lover. He rolled his hips forward pushed himself back inside. He grabbed Dean’s shoulders when the other man sighed lustfully and sagged against the door sticking his ass out even further. He fucked Dean, making sure to slam harder with each thrust. He loved this man so much that he hungered deeply to see this man again after so long apart. He fucked Dean against the door, just like the hot and nasty scenes that played across so many of the porn films they watched. Of course, those scenes paled in comparison when his thick, throbbing dick hit that certain spot inside Dean that made him cry out in pleasure. He grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair then rammed himself deeper. 

"Ah hell. Yes. More."

Castiel pounded into Dean with all the force in that muscular body as the Hunter almost bent himself in half to give better access. Powerful muscles clenched with each thrust and almost lifted Dean off the floor. Moans grew in volume and length as their house filled with the powerful musk of them mating and the sounds of hot, wet sex. Castiel noticed the deep flush of Dean’s skin and knew that he was so close to climax. He reached around, found the Hunter’s dick, wrapped his fingers around tight, and ran his thumb along the slit in Dean’s cockhead. 

“Ah, shit."

Dean let out a guttural cry as his body tensed as cum pulsed out his cock. Their lovemaking was frenzied, like to lust fueled animals, trying to find release. Thank God, release came quickly. Castiel’s orgasm ripped through him as he slammed himself in hard and deep, one final time. He kept Dean pinned on his cock as his muscles locked and every nerve ending fired at once in euphoria. The first wave of orgasm crashed into him and surged through him until, with a final grunt, his orgasm ended. The blissful high seeped out of both man as they caressed each other. Castiel spilled out once his cock softened. 

Castiel wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist, making sure he held the man secure and kept him from collapsing into a limp pile like he tended to do after a wonderful round of lovemaking.  
"We haven't went at it like that since—" Dean panted as he straightened up and turned to face Cass, “-we got back from the bunker.” 

Castiel chuckled at that before he ran his fingers over Dean’s cheek then kissed him gently. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“No,” Dean shook his head before he took Castiel’s hand and led him to the bedroom. “I like it when you’re a little kinky.”

“If you wanted kinky, I could have gotten a blindfold and handcuffs,” Castiel teased as they went up the stairs then Dean kicked up the bedroom door. They fell into bed, letting their hands explore the other’s body.

“I missed you,” Dean admitted as he gently kissed his lover. “Next time Hunter business has me running all over the network for weeks, you’re coming with me. To hell with the politics.”

“The last time I tried to come with you,” Castiel began as he threw one leg over Dean’s, “it nearly started a war between you and the Chambers. Your people don’t trust me yet, and they don’t want me in their territory.”

“You are my partner,” Dean said as he slowly fanned his fingers through Castiel’s hair, “I should be able to take you with me without complaint.” 

“Dean, most of the time, your father doesn’t want me in his house,” Castiel reminded the man as he let his hands drift over Dean’s body. “He still hasn’t forgiven me for taking the Levi contract, and your mother has threatened to kill me more than once if any harm comes to you. I haven’t been in your life that long Dean. It’s barely been a year. Getting in the Garrison took years, I can wait for your people to accept me.” 

Dean rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. “It’s only been a year?” He narrowed his eyes thinking about what Cass just said. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. The Levis contacted the Garrison for my service just over thirteen months ago. We were on the run for two months, needed a couple of weeks in the hospitals for each of us, and spent three months in the bunker during the renovations. There were a few hunts but nothing that would prove my loyalty to you.”

“And after those hunts, I’ve been trying to negotiate control for the Levi territory.” He scrubbed his hand down his face with a frustrated growl. “I know my people and how they think. You’re an outsider. They don’t trust outsiders, and some will never accept you.” 

“I’ll be an outsider,” Castiel pulled Dean’s hand away from his face and guided it to his own hip, “when I went on the run with you, when I killed my brothers and sisters, I knew what I was doing, and I knew the consequences. Now tell me how the negotiations went. The last time we spoke, Crowley and Abaddon were arguing over which one took control of Lilith’s labs.” 

Dean smirked before he slid his hand around Castiel’s body to his lover’s butt then gently squeezed the flesh. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but we made a deal with Crowley. Hunters stopped Abaddon from taking over his territory, and the Letters control the labs so no one can create any more demons. Sam’s already assigned a bunch of his people to research the process, and the Hunters are guarding the place.” 

“So you closed the Gates of Hell basically?” Castiel preened under Dean’s touch arching his hips forward to meet Dean. 

“Gates of Hell are closed for good.” Dean grinned before he cupped his hands around Castiel’s butt then rolled onto his back letting the assassin lay on his chest. “The Levis are gone, the Letters have control of the labs, and the Hunters are dealing with the monsters like we always do.” 

Castiel sat up slowly before he lined himself up with Dean’s stiff dick. “No more shop talk tonight. We have some catching up to do.”


	2. Mamma Mai

There was a time when Crowley would have loved to be tied up to a chair, naked, with a beautiful woman standing over him: however, this was not that time. This time, it wasn’t one of his consorts with a wine glass in one hand and a whip in the other. No this time, it was a blast from his past coming back to haunt him. A tall redhead woman with signature bright red lips and cunning eyes stood in front of him with guns pointed at the sensitive parts of his body. 

He was sure she was going to kill him and take over his territory. How often had he wanted to kill this upstart only to stay his hand because he knew that killing her would turn the Hunters' attention to him? Now that she he had him prisoner he thought that being on the Hunters' radar didn't sound so bad. At least with the Hunters he knew what possible fates awaited him.

"Abby, my dear, you didn’t have to invade my castle and stage all this to get my attention.” He needed time to think up an escape plan and distraction was the easiest way to buy himself some time. “A king always has time to meet his subjects.” 

"You're not my king. I never voted for you. In fact, I don’t even know how you end up in charge," she answered a sly, half smirk that sent chills down his spine. "You're nothing but a salesman, a street dealer that tried to take over my territory."

"Your territory? Don’t you mean ‘my territory’?" He balked at those words because he carved this out from the ashes of the War between the Hunters and the Levis which destroyed the Levis power structure and scattered the remaining Leviathans to other families for protection. "No one had no claim to what is mine.” 

“Yours?” Abaddon chuckled as she stepped closer to the bound man. “You didn’t kill Dick Roman or Lilith. You just scavenged what the Hunters didn’t want. You didn’t get Roman’s money or Lilith’s labs. You let the Hunters burn down those labs. You can’t make any demons.” 

“You didn’t stop the Hunters either, my dear," he spat. "I don't see a flock of new demons behind you. The Winchesters managed to halt your progress into the Northern territory,” Crowley smirked. “And you’re not marching yourself into the heart of Hunter Land.” 

“At least I didn’t turn my back on my kind and made some kind of deal with the Hunters,” Abandon snapped before she backhanded the man. “You’re nothing more than a street dealer that somehow wormed his way into power.” 

Crowley watched her like a hawk trying to figure out a weakness that would get him out of this. He noted how dangerously close to out of control she got when he mentioned the Hunters and her refusal to go after them. He should have realized that would be the case - Abby always was a glamorous woman that craved more power for her syndicate. He might have joined forces with her at one point, if not for the fact that she liked to hear herself talk and ordered around everyone in sight. It was too bad because Crowley would have like to move into the Mideast using her ties and connections. Maybe he could seduce her with an alliance that would bring her organization into his. He would have to teach her some matters and the art of order and negotiation but if he could, they would make a dangerous, deadly alliance while doubling their territory. 

“Stop looking at me like I’m a prize horse,” Abaddon screamed as her fist connected with his jaw. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop. I’m not about to get in bed with the likes of you.” She smiled in great pleasure as the self proclaimed ‘King of Hell’s head snapped backward at the force of the blow. 

Crowley grunted at the blow before he ran his tongue along his teeth checking to see if she knocked any loose. Two felt a bit wiggly but he wasn’t about to let her know that. Instead he licked his bottom lip as he slowly lifted his head straight up and made eye contact with her. He wasn’t about to play the part of her prey now. 

“You can’t kill me now,” he remarked with an intense sense of hatred. “I made a deal with the Winchesters. If you kill me, you start a war with them.” That part might be more lie than truth but he delivered the line with such faulty bravado that even he believed it true. “You can’t go to war with the Hunters because that would pull the Letters into your fray. Between the size of the Hunters’ reach and the Letters’ resources, you know you can’t win. Add into the fact that if you went against the Hunters, some of their monsters allies would be pulled into the fray. You can’t drag your people into a two front war, and you can’t risk exposing your weak spots in your little group to the rest of us.” 

Abaddon gave one low, wild chuckle before she lowered her weapon. She hated the way Crowley tried to lord himself over the territories, and she wanted to put an end to that tonight. Crowley would bow to her one way or the other. She already killed most of the guards, and the few that were left wouldn’t be a problem. She could just strike now, kill him with one bullet to the brain to shut him up but that wouldn’t be completely fulfilling for her, and death was too good for Crowley right now. She wanted him to beg and plead for mercy. She wanted to watch the slimy little worm be crushed under the weight of his own hubris. 

“You may have a deal with the Hunters to keep up your little operation, but you’re not really in power and we both know it.” she smirked to herself because she knew that Crowley’s ties to the Winchesters weren’t as strong as he believed. The Hunters weren’t nearly as loyal to Crowley as he believed. In fact, several Hunter families wanted Crowley out of power and gave her the instructions without any bloodshed and very little protest. 

“And you aren’t worthy of a quick, easy death,” she continued as she took a step back and watched the emotions roll across his face. “You haven’t suffered for your sins. You call yourself the king when you haven’t earned the crown. You tried to bargain with Roman when he came to power and when that didn’t work, you turned to the Hunters. You have no real loyalty, and I want to watch you squirm like a worm on a hook.” 

“Do you really think you can keep me here away from the rest of the world?” Crowley smirked as he shifted in his chair. “I made a deal with the Hunters. I have allies in every territory now. What makes you think you can win?” 

“Oh just her,” Abaddon smiled as she motioned to the door. A female figure dressed in a glittering dress slowly walked into the room. 

“Mother?” 

Abaddon glanced over Crowley’s shoulder with a satisfied smirked but kept her gun trained on the worm. She had to admit that she took great pleasure in watching Crowley squirm under his mother’s gaze. She was very impressed with the amount of hatred Crowley’s mother built up over the years, and just how easy it was to convince the woman to help her throw Crowley off his throne. She listened intensely as Rowena described the long, slow, painful, torture she wanted to inflict on the man before she turned her attention to the Hunters. 

“What’s it like Crowley?” Abaddon asked as she passed her gun to Rowena then walked around the chair so she was behind Crowley. “Knowing you can’t win? Knowing that you’re going to die by my hand while your mother watches?” To throw proverbial salt in a wound, she grabbed a handful of Crowley’s short hair then yanked backwards almost tilting the chair backwards before she shoved his head forward again. 

“You fucking whore!” Crowley snapped as he turned his head and glared up at Abandon. “I’ll kill you for this! You’re going to die before you have a chance….” His words were cut short by a gunshot then the feeling of intense pain as a bullet pierced his kneecap, shattering the bone. 

“I did not raise you to be disrespectful to women,” Rowena stated as she calmly lowered her weapon, “and you will never speak that way in front of me again.”

Even though the pain was intense, nearly mind blowing, and radiated through his entire body, he wasn’t about to let his mother silence him. “If you think for one minute, I’m going to sit here while you two try and take control of my territory, you’re wrong! I will not stand for this! ” 

This time, it was a slim, silver knife at his throat that silenced him. He sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth as his pulse sped up several notches.   
“I would be very careful with my next words,” Abaddon’s voice was a cold, deadly his in his ear, “because if I decide to slit your throat, no one will bother with you.” She wanted the little worm to suffer so much for aligning with the Hunters, and putting her in the crosshairs. 

“Please stop!” Gavin screamed from his chair. He had been tied up in the far corner away from the brutality. “This is insane. You can’t kill him without igniting a war between the Demons and the Monsters. Vampires, werewolves, dijinn, shifters, right now, we aren’t in their sights. The second he dies, they will turn their heads and devour the remains. You won’t be able to maintain the territory.” He pleaded as he struggled against the ropes trying to pull them loose. He was terrified of war, of the brutality of their monster kin, and the Hunters. Gavin never wanted to be near another Hunter again. 

Abaddon exchanged a knowing glance with Rowena as they changed position. She traded her knife for the gun letting Rowena press the sharp blade to the flesh. She walked over to the young man and knelt in front of him before she pressed the barrel against Gavin’s temple. She hated when brats spoke out of turn and Gavin was most certainly out of turn.   
“And why would I do that?” She purred in a sickeningly sweet tone. “Your father nearly killed me. Lead Hunters right to my door and killed some of my best men. He drove me out of my territory. There is no reason to keep either of you two alive. If you’re dead, then I take over the territory, get all your resources, and I can rebuild my ranks.” She hated Gavin because of his ties to his father. If she didn’t handle him now, Gavin would eventually inherit Crowley’s territory.

“If you don’t keep us alive, what makes you think the Hunters will stop coming after you and your people?” He asked. “We’re the ones with the deal. What makes you think that killing me somehow gets those monkeys off your back?” 

Abaddon went to answer only for all the windows to shatter at that very moment before several cans came through the sills. Levi smoke erupted from the cans filling the room before several men dressed in riot gear repelled in on lines. It was over quickly for Abaddon one bullet to the forehead left her dead on the floor in front of Gavin. Rowena met a similar fate dying at the feet of her son.   
“Took you long enough,” Crowley grumbled as one of the men cut him free of his bounds. “You could have came in when the knife appeared. Thought for sure mummy dearest would slip and slit my throat.” 

Gavin stood up a few moments later pale beyond belief. He wasn’t sure what just happened just that two women were dead on the floor while he and his father survived. “Who are they?”

One of the commandos removed his headgear revealing an older man with piercing blue eyes, a day’s worth of salt and pepper facial hair, and a genteel smile. 

“Name’s Benny. Friend of the Winchesters.” The man answered a strong Southern Louisiana accent wrapping around the words.

“What?” Gavin had no idea what was going on just that this got all too strange for him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Crowley said as he walked around the bedroom taking stock of the damage. There wasn’t much aside from all the broken glass. “Did you really need to blow out all my windows? Do you know how expensive this will be to replace?” 

“I could have let them kill you instead,” Benny crossed his arms over his chest unwilling to let Crowley talk to down to him. “Sure that would have saved you a bunch.” 

“But we would be dead!” Gavin exclaimed as he nervously hiccupped. He hated violence and even though his father made ‘demon’ deals with creatures of the night throughout his young life, Gavin had never been exposed to this. The business deals happened off the compound away from his sight. 

“But you’re not, thanks to the Winchesters. Dean got word that Abaddon was coming for you two and sent me here. Be glad me and my boys handled this.”

“Why would Grams side against you, dad?” 

“She wanted power just like the rest only this time, she sided with the losing team.” He picked up his cellphone and dialed a number. “We have a pickup. Two - disposal needs to be public. Make a show of them.” He hung up then went back to Gavin. “This is part of my business. Betrayal happens all the time. You’ll learn. I’ll teach you.” 

Gavin’s jaw dropped at the callous words.


	3. Heart

“What was that about?” John asked after Dean hung up the phone. 

“Benny saved Crowley’s neck,” Dean answered as he scooped a healthy portion of potato salad onto a paper plate. He decided to host the Hunter’s Annual Fourth of July Barbeque at the Letter’s Kansas bunker instead of his home this year because he was tired of two events. Plus one event would be easier on Castiel. 

“The vampire saved the King of Hell?” John sounded like he just heard the world tilted on its axis. “Why?” 

“I asked him to,” Dean answered before he added two hotdogs to his place. “Crowley makes deals with everyone - human and monster alike. He’s useful. He got us in with the Lassiters and you know how long we’ve been trying to get a meeting with them.” 

“He calls himself the King of Hell.” 

“He wants people to fear him and thinks the name helps.” 

“Does he really think that works?” 

“I don’t know. I guess he does.” Dean shrugged his shoulders then picked up a burger. “And the Lassiters confirmed they don’t control the eastern harbors and don’t have ties to the family that does. We’re thinking either it’s an international family or someone that came in after the Levis fell.” 

“More likely it’s international. There was too much attention the territories after Dick fell for a new family to just move in.” John picked up a large corn on the cob and walked with Dean to one of the numerous picnic tables set up in the woods around the bunker. “Could it be some of Castiel’s people?” 

“Castiel’s people?” Dean raised his eyebrow. “What’s Castiel’s people?” He didn’t like the fact that his dad still had issues with Cass. He never forgave the assassin for taking the job even though Castiel saved Dean’s life. 

John sighed heavily. “He’s an assassin, Dean. You know what I mean. His guild, his people.” 

“The Garrison tried and nearly did kill him after he helped me escape them. They ain’t his people.” 

“He’s not a hunter or a Letter, Dean.” 

This was a conversation Dean had a hundred times with his father. Dean wasn’t sure this argument would ever end. His dad didn’t forgive Castiel for taking the assassination job and even though Castiel was the reason Dean stayed ahead of the Garrison, John Winchester still took issues with the man. “Jodi Mills and Donna Hanscum aren’t Letters or Hunters. Claire Novak wasn’t one either but you still trust them. Why is it different with Castiel? Why do you still have a problem with him?”

John raised an eyebrow at his son. “He tried to kill you for one. Do you really think I’m going to let that go? No. He’s not getting a pass from me. Your mother might like him; you trust him. Me, I’m not going to let him stab you in the back.” 

Dean set his plate on the table and looked at his father. “Dad, do you really think he would do that?” 

“I have no idea, Dean. It’s not like you bring him to our lunches. And before you say you can’t, I know you and Cass travel to see Sam at least once a month. And let’s not mention how often you’ve brought Cass over to talk to Mary.”

“Mom threatened to kill Cass if he tried anything. She’s come around.” 

John didn’t want to say that Mary tended to give people that didn’t deserve it a chance but he wasn’t sure how to explain it to Dean without sounding like a bastard. Instead he just sighed heavily and looked at Dean. “Dean, I get it. You want to me to forgive and forget but I can’t. Not right now, maybe not ever.” 

“Dad, he’s not…”

“I’ll make you a deal. You let me think what I want and I’ll do my best to keep my mouth shut. I support the decisions you make even if I don’t always agree with them.”

Dean knew that was all his father would give. John Winchester wouldn’t overlook what happened in the beginning but for Dean’s sack he wouldn’t push the issue. “Okay I can do that.” 

“Now let’s enjoy the food.” John walked over to the table where Mary sat with Sam and sat down next to his wife while Dean found a seat next to Castiel. 

“What happened with your dad? He didn’t seem to happy with me being here. Do I need to leave?” 

“No,” Dean slid his arm around his lover’s waist and pulled the man closer. “You’re not leaving. He’s just concerned about me, like always.” 

“What did he say?”

“Same as always. Since you don’t have a family, I shouldn’t be so trusting.”

Castiel wrinkled his nose. He knew John had issues with his involvement with Dean but he thought the man might eventually stop seeing him as a threat. “I don’t know what to do about that Dean. I can’t change the past.” 

“I don’t want you to do that, Cass.” Dean leaned in close and kissed Castiel’s temple. 

“But what if I wanted to?” Cass asked when Dean pulled away. 

“What?” 

“A family,” Cass blurted the word out before he could stop himself. “What if I wanted a family?” 

“What?”

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. “I know it’s bad timing. I wanted to wait until after this event.” 

“Cass, what are you doing?” 

He opened the box to reveal a small silver band with green and blue stone embedded in the metal. “I want you to marry me, Dean. Be my family if you want.” 

“Yes,” Dean answered with an easy smile and a quick kiss to his lover’s lips. He stood up and waved his arms to get everyone’s attention. “Okay folks, Dean Winchester is off the market. I’m getting hitched to this man right here!” He hugged Cass then to the applause of the Hunters. He quickly glanced over to John who just raised his glass and nodded. 

“We can go down to the courthouse and do the paperwork,” Castiel suggested when Dean sat down again. He wanted to marry Dean as soon as he could. He loved this man with every fiber of his being and after a year together, felt it was time to make this official. “I could be your husband by the weekend.” 

“No,” Mary said as she sat down on the other side of Dean. “You two are not running down to the courthouse. You’re going to do this properly with groomsmen.” Before Dean could protest, Mary held up her hand. “I can plan a lot of this, Dean, and with the help of the network, you won’t have to worry about a thing. If that’s alright with you, Cass?” 

Castiel had no idea what to say to that. He really didn’t want some large, overdone ceremony but there was no one way for him to gracefully decline. “Are you sure you’re not too busy?”  
Mary laughed before a broad smile broke over her face. “I can do this for you. It would be my pleasure.” 

Now Castiel knew he was screwed. If he turned down the offer, there was no way he could save face. Instead he nervously nodded. “I’m sure whatever you decide would be great, Mrs. Winchester.”   
“Thanks, Cass. I’ll start looking for venues tomorrow. Is there anything you would like?” 

Castiel shook his head. He never thought about wedding venues unless a job took place there. He honestly thought he would remain single for the rest of his life after Eric but now here he was engaged to the man he wanted. “Something that doesn’t have a lot of windows,” he managed to say after several minutes. 

“I can arrange that,” Mary winked before she got up and hurried over to John. 

“She’s already making plans,” Dean whispered to Castiel. “This will be a huge event. Are you sure you’ll be okay with it?” 

“I can manage Dean,” Castiel answered with a nod. “How big could it possibly be?” 

Dean took a sip of his beer. “Those are famous last words, Cass.” 

“What?” 

Castiel had no idea just how big the announcement could be but he got a glimpse when while they ate, several Hunters came up and talked to the couple. Dean received the congratulations easily enough but Castiel always made sure he had some food in his mouth to keep himself from talking. 

“You know the nodding and smiling thing just makes you look guilty?” Sam asked as he gently nudged Castiel’s shoulder. “Sorry I’m late. Flight delay.” 

“Sammy!” Dean doomed as he stood up and hugged his brother. “Didn’t think you would make it.”

“I didn’t think I would either,” he admitted then smiled, “but thanks to some good timing, I’m here.” 

“You missed the big announcement,” Dean smirked, “I’m engaged!” 

Sam laughed before he hugged Dean again. “I’m going to talk to mom and dad. I’ll be back. Congratulations on your engagement.” He patted Castiel’s shoulder as he moved through the crowd.   
Dean wrapped a free arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulled the man close. “You know tonight we’re going to have to celebrate our engagement. A long, hard celebration is in order.”


	4. Family Matters

Muriel Seraph was nervous, not for herself but for the man at her side. This man was a long time, trusted ally yet now he had no purpose. When the Levis fell, the open supply channel from the harbors to their secret destination point had been closed and had not been reopened since the Hunters took control. This man was supposed to get the channel open again but for the Seraph he moved far too slowly. A shipment was a few days away from the harbor and would be docked soon. They needed a safe, secure, shipping channel opened today if their plan was to be successful. 

“I am sure I can find a way to get your materials to you if you give me a few more days,” the man called Marv, several decades older than Muriel, announced with a great deal of unease. He knew that everything from business associates, weapons and buildings were disposable to the Seraph if they carried no value. 

He glanced over to Muriel, the nice, kind, friendly, gentle Seraph sister in charge of human resources and tried to look completely sure of himself. He needed to be strong right now and not let his mind wander into some rabbit hole. 

“Hannah,” Muriel decided Marv was worthy enough of her help, hoping that another longtime associate would not be put to pasture in the wake of the Leviathans fall, “give him two days at most to get this done. The ship is at least a week out. If Mr. Marv hasn’t secured a proper supply line by then, we’re done with him.”   
Marv glanced over to Hannah Seraph, the sister that made all the business decisions for the syndicate and was a real life, honest to whatever deity worshipped, a true Snow Queen. Everyone wanted to deal with Muriel when there was a problem because at least Muriel was nice enough to try to help and normally gave enough time for the problem to be solved. Hannah, on the other hand, wanted results and she wasn’t about to hold the hand of someone that couldn’t make the deadlines. 

Hannah looked back and forth between her sister and Marv trying to decide if she needed to shake the bastard right now for failing her then find a solution on her own or let the man live a few days and see if he was as good as Muriel made him out to be. She gazed into the hopefully hazel eyes of her sister and decided to support Muriel’s offer.   
If Muriel believed that two days would be enough time than she would spare Marv’s fate for those days. She looked down at her watch, jotted the proper time down on the desk calendar in front of her, then spoke directly to Marv. 

“You have exactly 48 hours from this moment to secure me a supply channel. If you don’t make that deadline, never show your face in my territory again. Understood?” 

Marv stood up slowly knowing he had been given an honorable gift. If he could negotiate some kind of alliance with Crowley, his problems would be solved. 

 

“Thank you, Donnas,” he bowed his hand deeply appreciative of both women. “I will not fail you.” 

“I don’t need or want your thanks,” Hannah stated as she stood up from her seat to make her point. Her blue eyes blazed with infinite security, “I need you to get that supply line open,” the icy undercurrent in her voice left no room for doubt, “by any means necessary.” 

Muriel jumped up from her chair sensing that this would end very badly for Marv if he didn’t leave immediately. 

“Let me escort you out,” she smiled at him before she ever so gently turned him away from Hannah’s hard glare. Muriel glanced over her shoulder and mouthed the words ‘be nice’ as she lead the man out of the office. 

Once they were in the hallway with the door shut firmly behind them, Muriel decided it was time to have words with the man. 

“Mr. Marv, I don’t have to tell you this so I am just going to remind you. Do not fail my family. Get that supply line opened and secured before the deadline. If you don’t, no one will be able to protect you from Hannah not even me because I will side with her.” It would be the closest to a threat that Muriel ever uttered but the point got across well enough.   
She gave Marv a parting glance after the man nodded then turned and walked down the hall. He hadn’t gone more than two steps before she saw him reach into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He was deep in the conversation with someone on the other end before Muriel opened the office door and stepped back inside. 

“He’s already on the phone making the calls,” Muriel announced after she closed the door and made her way to her own desk that was to the right of Hannah’s. “He shouldn’t fail us. His family knows they need our support more than we need theirs.” 

Hannah nervously tapped her pen against the left corner of her desk briefly letting her nerves show over her chilly demeanor. Normally, if this had been any other delivery, she would have simply held the contents on the ship at port or just sent the ship to other port in allied territory to use their lines. However, this shipment was not a normal, everyday delivery. There could be no delays in getting the contents to the safety of her family. No time could be wasted and Hannah already felt the entire trip took too long. At least a fire had been lit under Marv. In all honesty, the ship wasn’t supposed to be at the dock for another two weeks but the sisters decided to lie about that so no one would know just how precious that shipment was to them. 

“You truly believe that Marv can find another route in two days?” She glanced up from her desk to the clock on the wall. Time moved so slowly yet too fast for her at the same time. She trusted Muriel’s assessments of people completely which is why she gave Marv two days. 

Muriel shrugged her shoulders since she had two warring emotions battling inside her. Yes, she truly believed that Marv would eventually establish a new, faster, safer, better, route for them. He never let the Seraph down in the past but this time, she felt that Marv would miss the deadline. This whole supply line problem came when the Levis fell to the Winchesters and made the Seraph scramble to move personnel and machinery into friendlier territories. Her phone finally stopped ringing every minute just this week and she knew that some in their syndicate wanted an immediate, firm, peaceful, alliance with another powerful family linked to the Hunters. 

However both Muriel and Hannah decided it was for the best to wait until the power vacuum left by the Levis had been filled before any kind of negotiations took place with any family. Hannah’s words at the last syndicate meeting rang in her ears. ‘The Seraph do not run into the first welcoming arms that we see. We are smarter, more patient than that. We watch from the shadows to make sure a knife will never be buried in our backs. We need to make sure we enter an alliance with the correct family instead of a false sense of security.’

Plus the Seraph controlled all the ports and harbors along the Eastern seaboard so it made little sense to enter into some hasty, uneasy, detrimental partnership with another family. At least that was the original thought process when all this started a month ago. At that time, there wasn’t a ship in the ocean on route with their most valuable possessions stored away in the cargo decks. Now their well thought out beliefs were put to the test. Anxiety built day by day and Hannah grew more restless. 

“Marv will do what he must,” Muriel answered knowing that Hannah needed to hear a response, “I only hope he won’t be a little too late.” 

Hannah shook her head, stopped tapping her pen, and slowly stood. “I will not stand for that. We need to have a plan in place in case he fails.” 

Muriel’s eyes went wide at her sister’s words. Normally Hannah’s back up plans involved blackmail, extortion, arson, guns, kidnapping, murder or any combination of that along with a host of other major crimes. 

“Don’t even think about it, Hannah,” Muriel warned knowing that she had to get Hannah’s mind off of this. “Don’t you dare think Marv won’t come through for us. He’s going to it happen.”  
“In two days?” 

“We can’t risk….” She stopped herself knowing that for this shipment, nothing was much at risk. She could see the wheels in her sister’s head spinning and realized the only way for this to be successful was to work together. 

“Make sure no one gets killed,” Muriel relented, “we don’t need the blood on our hands right now. No murder, Hannah.”

“Of course, no killing,” Hannah smirked as a plan formed rapidly in her head, “killing doesn’t get us what we need.” 

Muriel slapped her hand over her forehead because she knew that look all too well. Whatever Hannah planned, Muriel knew that she was about to do something that, depending on the outcome, would be called ‘very brave’ or ‘very stupid’. Muriel shook her head knowing there would be no stopping now. If Marv didn’t make the deadline, Hannah would take matters into her own hands, and Muriel would not blame her. 

Muriel and Hannah shared a knowing look because for this particular shipment, their highest priority to date, the lines of decency would be crossed if anything went wrong. And for this most fragile shipment, the Seraph sisters would blacken the sky, scorched the earth and boil the seas to make things right.


	5. Bloodlines

Even though Castiel proposed and Dean accepted, he still wasn’t use to being a part of the Winchesters’ family and the Hunter syndicate and tonight, at this pre-wedding banquet, it showed. Dean explained that the banquet served as the official announcement of their engagement. Castiel had no idea why a banquet was needed since they had been engaged for months and Mary already had a long list of wedding plans, but Dean explain that with the size of the Hunter Network and the reach of the Letters, events like this were needed just to keep everyone up to date. Castiel distinctly remembered grumbling something about mass emails but Dean just chuckled. After all the networks had traditions to be upheld. 

He stayed very close to Dean’s side watching for signs of an attack, to keep Dean from harm or at least that’s what he told himself. In all honestly, he just didn’t know what to do with himself in a crowd like this. He was a solitary creature before, the Garrison made it next to impossible to truly have emotional ties with anyone. Yes, he had Michael for a time but that wasn’t like this. So many people, so many voices, it was overwhelming even when his people skills weren’t rusty. He looked around the room again and realized he knew a grand total of five people in the room and that number included Dean and his family. Friendly conversation was never a strong part of his so he just wanted to stay close to his fiancée. 

He tried to relax after the fifth time Dean assured him that no calamity would rain down around him but Castiel was still on high alert. This was the man he loved, the man he would marry in less than two months and if he wanted to be slightly paranoid about Dean’s safety and his own sanity, he told himself he was allowed. 

He wanted to get Dean out of there and into their home before someone made an attempt on Dean’s life but he couldn’t cause a scene. He already thought about pulling the fire alarm more times than he cared to admit. He might have pulled the alarm if it wasn’t for the stupid cast on his foot and the cane he needed to move around. The doctors assured him that the cast would be off in time for the wedding but until that time, Castiel needed the cane for help. 

“How are you doing?” Sam, Dean’s taller, but younger, brother asked. “Dean told me, you broke your foot but didn’t say how.” 

There was no way Castiel was going to tell Sam the truth - that a wild night of sex with his older brother ended with Castiel in the ER so he lied. “Thought one of the bunker walls needed to be rebricked. The bricks didn’t agree with me.” 

“Ouch. How long until that comes off?” 

“Two to three weeks. It’ll be off before the wedding even if I have to cut it off myself.” 

“I hope you’re not serious about that,” Mary teased as she walked over to the men. “I’m pretty sure Dean wouldn’t approve of that.” 

“Dean doesn’t want me in a cast for the ceremony.” He mumbled as his eyes scanned the room. He saw Dean with one of the older hunters, Bobby Singer, if his memory served him right, in the corner. He wanted to walk over and make sure Dean was all right. 

“Castiel,” Mary pulled the former assassin’s attention away from Dean and Bobby’s conversation with the offer of a glass of champagne, “the toast is about to begin. I know so much of this is new to you so just take the glass and when John announces the news, raise your glass. No need for you to drink it since I’m sure you don’t want to dull your skills. Just look the part and they will accept it.”   
“Thank you,” Castiel nodded as he accepted the glass. For a brief moment, he thought about downing the liquid in one gulp only to let out a heavy sigh instead. He was so grateful to Mary for explaining the inner workings of a family like this. The pair grew close over the past month as wedding preparations took over the entire syndicate. 

Apparently, the wedding of a prestigious Hunter/Society of Letters member was a rare event and anyone that had ties to the syndicate wanted to have some part of it. Add in the fact that the wedding wasn’t arranged which meant that this was a very busy time for all involved. 

“Cass,” Mary smiled at the man that would soon be her son in law, “let me give you some advice that my father gave me.” 

Castiel knew that this would be he desperately needed to hear and he would take this to heart. 

“Breathe,” Mary stated as she patted Castiel’s arm. “Just breathe.” 

Castiel let out a single, low chuckle realizing that his nervousness showed. He took Mary’s advice slowly breathing in deep through his nose then releasing it evenly out his mouth. It did seem to help with some of the nerves as he searched the crowd for his handsome fiancee's face. 

“Remember that, and you have no reason to be nervous. You’re a part of this family now,” Mary acknowledged then stepped away from Castiel and headed straight for John. 

Castiel watched as John Winchester wrapped one arm around his wife’s waist, leaned in close, whispered something that made her laugh in her ear, then kissed her cheek. During his time with Dean, Castiel came to understand the relationship between John and Mary Winchester. No one from the Hunter or Society of Letters sides thought the pair would fall in love and get married but the pair had and grew both organizations. John, the Men of Letter turned Hunter, protected, supported, honored, cherished, and most importantly loved the woman he married with a fierce sense of personal responsibility while Mary, Hunter turned Woman of Letters, did the same. The difference between them and a non Syndicate couple was that both were ready to kill, to maim, to destroy any and all obstacles that threatened either spouse. 

Dean slowly made his way over to his lover with a wide, bright smile on his face. This was the official announcement of his marriage and in just a few minutes, the world would know that Castiel would soon be his. They would be one of those married couples and that made him deliriously happy. He stood at Castiel’s side for a moment just taking in the sight of the man before he leaned in close and whispered seductively in his ear. 

“Just get through this next hour and when can go home. You can have me all to yourself, any way you need me.” 

Castiel blushed at that and took a sip of champagne to rewet his mouth that suddenly went completely dry. Knowing he could have Dean alone in their home in little over an hour made this entire event much more bearable. He was already imagining that amazing man nude in their bed, moving underneath him much like he did last night. 

“Stop imagining me naked,Cass,” Dean teased as he slid his arm around his waist taking care not to knock his cane. “We might have to cut this short if you keep looking at me like that.” 

“Hey you started it,” Castiel teased as he shifted his weight onto his cane so they could stand just a bit closer. Their sides touched and sent pleasing tingles up his spine.

Dean kissed his cheek at that and turned to watch his parents. 

Mary tapped her half-empty champagne flute with her fork to get the attention of everyone in the room. She waited until the chatter died down completely and with John at her side, lifted her glass. She was so happy that Dean found someone to love him that wasn’t using him because of his connections. Yes, she threatened Castiel when Dean first brought the man to meet them but now, after she spent some time with him, she knew that he was perfect for Dean. 

“As all of you know, my son Dean is now the head of the Hunter Syndicate,” there was a brief round of applause at this but it quickly fizzled out since that wasn’t the major announcement, “and just like every head before him, he will have a loyal, intelligent, partner at his side.” 

Mary turned her attention to her own husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Dean has chosen a man to marry, a man not of this family or a member of another. My son has chosen his mate and I wish them a lifetime of happiness.” 

Mary stepped back allowing her husband to take center stage. It was the custom for both the Men of Letters and the Hunters for a father’s words to carry the most weight for a child’s suitor.   
John took a deep breath since he rarely gave speeches. He found Dean in the crowd and smiled before he began. “Dean is my oldest son and one of the most important parts of my life. He is strong, confident, smart and very independent. He has made the decision to marry and while he will always be the little boy that loved baseball and hamburgers, I agree with this decision. Castiel Angelus is a wonderful man that supports Dean in more ways that I can say. He makes Dean smile and laugh and that brings joy to my heart. He stands by his side refusing to let go when others have run. He sacrificed his own body to make sure he met no harm and for this, I am honored to say that Castiel Angelus is my son’s chosen partner.” 

Dean lifted his glass to the couple. “May your marriage be blessed with many years of happiness and partnership.” He recited the blessings that all fathers gave when they agreed to a match. 

Mary stepped next to John and followed him in raising her glass to toast the couple. “To Dean and Castiel!” She exclaimed beaming with happiness. 

“To Dean and Castiel!” The crowed repeated.


	6. Meta Fiction

Castiel thought one glass of champagne was all he needed for the toast only to find out, every single family in a crime syndicate had to give a toast. So instead of just one glass of champagne, Castiel ended up having three and now his bladder needed relief. Thank goodness he could handle his alcohol or the trip from the banquet hall to the bathroom would have been a very messy one. He leaned more on his cane than he liked but at least he wasn’t stumbling around like a few others. 

He pushed open the men’s room door and made his way to the stall. Urinals weren’t conducive to his cane and he wasn’t about to try to balance on his bad leg while there was alcohol in his system. He went into the stall and locked the door. 

Castiel went about doing his business when he heard the bathroom door open and a few men enter. Normally that wouldn’t bother him but when the words ‘Dean’s making a mistake marrying that man’ came from one of them, he was bothered. 

“Winchester has done a wonderful job taking control of the Levi’s properties and he’s making the family richer,” one of the men stated as they moved over to the urinals. “He’s got Mary’s head for business and John’s determination. He’s strong, tough, determined, good with business, and capable of making valuable business decisions but good grief, that taste in men couldn’t be worse.” 

“He’s an outsider,” the first man replied as they unzipped, “I don’t like the idea of Dean in bed with him. He’s not good enough for a Hunter. Dean’s royalty and all that guy has is some fighting skill.   
And did you see that cane? Busted foot and bum leg makes me think he can’t handle himself.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be enhanced? Shouldn’t his super healing have kicked in? Has anyone investigated his background?” Castiel listened carefully to this conversation trying to decide if he should storm out of the stall and beat the crap out of them or just wait and listen. 

“And how can he protect Dean with that leg of his? I mean, yeah he saved Dean from the Levis but what will happen when there’s another threat? Seriously there’s more than enough men in this family that would die for Dean if he asked and he picked some ex assassin that probably needs some blue pill to help him get it up?” 

“It should be one of us at Dean’s side and in bed. We have protected this family for years. We are trained to service the Head’s every whim no matter how ridiculous or how dreadful. And we are much younger than that cripple. He’s already busted up and from the looks of him, will break in a strong wind. I’m telling you, he’s not going to be a good bodyguard. Look at Mary and John. Do you really think Dean and this guy are going to last?” 

“And remember the story about Mary chasing down the goon that tried to take Sammy out of the stroller when he was a baby? John still talks about how Mary tackled the vamp and staked him before anything happened. Those two are the power couple. No one wanted to challenge John with Mary at his side. Think that would be the same for Dean?”

“I doubt that. No one really knows enough about this Castiel guy to make a difference. He’s not a Hunter or a Letter. It’s going to be a problem for sure.” 

“Dean is gorgeous, sexy, smart, talented and he's none of that.” 

“Seriously what does he see in him?” 

“Who knows but we better be careful. You know what Mary would do to us if she overhears any of it. And I don’t want to know what Dean would do. I would like to keep the ability to have children you know.” 

The men chuckled at that then zipped themselves up while Castiel remained in the stall. He wanted to take his cane to each of their heads before he flushed them down the toilet but he didn’t want to ruin this party. He was just about to emerge from the stall and curse them out when the bathroom door opened again. 

“Have any of you seen Castiel?” Bobby Singer stuck his head into the bathroom asked with a concerned tone. 

“Nope haven’t seen him,” one of them answered. 

“Where did he go? Dean’s looking for him,” Bobby mumbled as went off to look for Angelus. 

The men just laughed as they washed their hands still talking smack about Dean’s fiancée. They didn’t like his clothing even though he wore nice suits. He was too short, too lean, too old, too mysterious. It seemed they found fault with every part of Castiel. 

Finally the men left the bathroom and Castiel emerged from stall pissed off to high heaven and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t make a scene at the party and he hadn’t seen the faces of the men talking to hunt them down later. He growled as he made his way over to the sink and washed his hands. He wanted to get the hell out of here but Dean was still in the hall talking with associates. He couldn’t just disappear so instead he walked out of the bathroom and back into the banquet hall. He hoped that this would be done soon and he could take Dean home. 

Unfortunately when he entered the hall, he found that the families had gathered for a meeting as well as the announcement. He searched the crowd for Dean and found him in the middle of a circle of business partners. He knew he couldn’t go over to him so instead he settled himself in the back of the hall to watch if anyone decided to do something stupid. 

Dean looked around the room for Castiel wanting to tell him that they would have to stay just a bit longer than expected. When his eyes fell on him at the back of the room, watching from the distant like a hawk, he smiled. He was protecting Dean without hovering which made his heart soar. He waited for him to smile back only to have him nod. The reaction threw him a bit off kilter and the smile fell.   
Dean wasn’t sure what happened but something bothered Castiel. He wanted to do something about that right now but with the syndicate gathered, he had family business to attend. Karen Singer explained that several ships were coming into the harbor in the next few weeks. Some were theirs, some other families and a few were of unknown origin. She needed to know about the unknown origin ships and she needed the syndicate to work together to gather information. The ships he expected will have to be unloaded and the contents shipped across the country. For those ships, he would be in contact with every family to let them know the responsibilities for the shipments. This was a family job and they would have to work together in order to fill the power vacuum left behind from the Levis.  
The idea of taking over the Levi’s territory made the crowd cheer. The war between the families was over and the Hunter syndicate was the victor. No one would be foolish enough to mess with them now and that’s what they wanted. 

Dean closed the meeting after going over a few more details then watched as the crowd dispatched. Most of the family came up to congratulate him on the upcoming wedding while a select few just left. Of course, several of the men and a few women in the family glared at Castiel as they left but no one dared to say anything. It wasn’t their place to show their disapproval of Angelus while in the presence of Dean but that didn’t mean they couldn’t show Angelus just how they felt. 

“Castiel, what’s wrong?” Dean asked as he walked over to him after everyone but her family and Castiel had left. “Is your leg acting up?” 

“It’s not my leg,” he answered as he stared at the beautiful creature in front of him. He opened his mouth to tell him what he overheard when John called Dean over. 

At first Dean wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on but Castiel just shook his head. “We can talk about when we get home. Your father is calling you now.” 

Dean glanced over his shoulder then back to Castiel. He leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. “Just a few more minutes, I promise then I’m all yours.”   
Even though he was still upset about those men, Dean’s affection made him feel a bit better, and lighter.


	7. Chapter Seven, It’s time for a Wedding

Castiel grimaced and gave a light groan as he walked up the final step to their home. He hadn’t been one for stairs thanks to his leg and the use of the cane but he refused any suggestions of accommodation. The cast and the cane would be gone soon and he had his pride and after what he overheard, he yearned to prove to the family that he was worthy of Dean. 

Never before had he felt the need to impress others because when he was an assassin, the Garrison feared him. He was a skilled killer known for never missing, never failing. However once Dean entered his life, everything changed. He didn’t kill him even though that had been his order. He got the drop on him and after that, everything he knew tilted on its side. He now had a family, Dean, Mary, John, and Sam along with a large extended family of business associates and family friends. And now he had to prove himself worthy of the man he loved so deeply. The parents accepted him but apparently he had a great deal still to prove to the others. 

Dean noted Castiel’s silence during the ride home and wanted to question him but knew it would get him nowhere. He told Dean they would talk once they were home and he knew that Castiel Angelus was a man of his word. He wouldn’t get anything out of him until they were both inside away from prying eyes. He opened the door and flipped on the lights as they entered their home. He closed the door then locked it. He turned back to his lover and watched as he crossed the short distance to the couch. He appeared a bit tired and quite tense and he wouldn’t fault him that. He lived his entire life surrounded by the large, loud family while Castiel spent years in quiet solitude. 

“Do you want to talk about it or just shoot something?” Dean asked as he made his way over to the couch. “Because I can arrange for either to happen.” There was the private firing range on the property, and it hadn’t been used in a while.

“I would rather both,” Angelus admitted as he slowly sat down on the couch, glad to take some of the pressure off his leg, “but your neighbors might like not gunshots this late at night.” 

Dean kept a watchful eye on Castiel and hoped he could get some kind of idea of what happened. While he knew Castiel was nervous with a large number of people around, Dean didn’t know why he was so quiet and distant now. 

“Castiel if it’s your leg, I can draw you a bath and we can relax,” he suggested as he moved closer to Cass on the couch. He rubbed his hands together to get them a bit warm before he placed them over Castiel’s thigh. Normally he would gently rubbed over the tense muscles for a bit before he would use his fingertips to work out the knots. However he couldn’t feel any knots in the muscles. Perhaps he simply had a bit too much to drink and that somehow made things worse. 

Castiel only shook his head before he turned to Dean. “It’s not my leg,” he answered calmly with a slight smile just to let him know he was telling the truth. He placed his hands on top of Dean’s before he laced their fingers together. 

“If it’s not your leg, what happened?” Dean was full of concern for this man. “Is it the wedding preparations? If you feel rushed…”

“No,” Castiel cut that line of thinking off before it could finish. “I’m not rushed.” He wasn’t sure about all the preparations that led up to a wedding but that wasn’t the problem. 

“Are you having second thoughts?” He whispered afraid that Castiel didn’t want to marry into a Hunter family. Dean knew it could be overwhelming for anyone to come into this life and if Castiel needed to take this slow, he would do it. “We could wait if you wanted!” 

“No!” He wrapped his arms around Dean shoulders and pulled him close. He rubbed his hand down the center of Dean’s back. “This isn’t about the wedding. I am very happy that we will be a married couple soon.” He never wanted Dean to think that. If it was possible, he would have married him this second in the middle of the living room without the pomp and circumstance, yet with Dean in the syndicate, weddings were major events. 

“You were acting weird,”Dean stated as he closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Castiel. He hugged his arms around Castiel’s middle and let his head rest on the broad shoulder “I thought that maybe this was too much too soon for someone like you so used to being on their own.” He placed his head over the center of his chest so he could hear the steady, strong beat of his heart. He closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the feeling of the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

“I’ll get use to the gatherings in time,” he promised while his hand travelled from Dean’s back to his hair. He rubbed his fingers back and forth over the hairline at the back of the neck. 

“If it wasn’t the crowd and it wasn’t your leg, what happened back there?” He lifted his head and searched Castiel’s face for the answer. He brushed a few stray locks of his hair back tucking him behind his ear. 

Castiel leaned his head against the couch. “Some of your men think I’m too old for you. I overheard them while I was in the bathroom. Apparently they don’t think I can protect you. Some think that my leg and my age makes me a poor candidate to be by your side.” He paused to look at Dean. “I was quite insulted when they said I need a little blue pill to please you.” He growled the last part of his statement. 

“Don’t listen to any of that, babe,” Dean said as he curled up next to Castiel. “We both know you’re quite capable of handling me without any help. If some assholes want to say stupid shit, let them. It’s not going to change anything.” 

“I want this stupid cast off,” Castiel propped his leg up on the coffee table. “I still can’t believe I broke my foot.” 

“Well it did meet a steel locker,” Dean teased before he kissed Castiel’s lips. “Plus it’s not in the way in the bedroom.” 

“Just the bedroom?” 

“It’s not in the way at all. Yeah you need the cane to balance but to me, that makes you even sexier. I’m picturing you unscrewing the top and this crazy blade comes out. And you’re so talented with a knife.” Dean slowly unbuttoned Castiel’s shirt hoping he could get his lover in a better mood. He knew Castiel already had some issues with the amount of people involved in the Hunter Network and if his lover needed some sexy time to decompress, Dean was more than willing. “And I might have thought about what it would be like to be paddled with the cane.” 

“You want to be paddled with my cane?” Now that wasn’t something Castiel knew at all. He and Dean had plenty of sex but paddling never came up in the conversation. 

“I want you to paddle me,” Dean admitted as he undid the last button. “You can use your hand or the cane or anything you really wanted.” He slowly pulled Castiel’s shirt down the muscular arms. “There are times when I thought about what it would be like if you tied me down and had your way with me.” 

“Are you serious?” 

 

“Deadly.”   
A slow smirk spread across Castiel’s face. “What else have you thought about?” 

Dean, seeing that the conversation greatly improved Castiel’s mood, launched into his long list of ‘let’s try this’ sexual items. By the time he finished, they were off the couch, in the bedroom, and completely nude. Dean made sure there were plenty of pillows spread around for Castiel’s foot before he got on his hands and knees to offer his ass. 

“Tell me the second it’s too much,” Castiel reminded Dean as he got behind his man, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Dean chuckled as he shook his ass. “I doubt you could hurt me, Cass. I got plenty of padding.” 

“You cheeky little thing,” Castiel teased before he lifted his hand then spanked Dean with an open palm. He repeated the process again, making sure to hit Dean’s other cheek. He used soft and sweet then hard and sharp alternating the pace and placement as Dean moaned and squirmed. He took Dean to the edge of orgasm, the point where his body shivered in anticipation, and then stopped. He draped himself over Dean’s body. 

“Why did you stop?” Dean whined in a breathy yet raspy voice that Castiel loved. 

“Because your ass is a lovely shade of red and I want you to take a break,” he said just before he kissed Dean. He smiled when he finally pulled away. “Plus I really like doing that.” 

Castiel gathered Dean into his arms with a slight chuckle and kissed again with all the love and devotion he felt for the hunter. He felt Dean take all her offered and respond in kind. They were good for each other in so many ways and even with his bum leg, Castiel knew that Dean couldn’t believe the crap the others said. They had been through much together from fighting the Levis and escaping the Garrison to all these wedding plans. Castiel smirked to himself if they had it through that, a little gossip wouldn’t pull them apart. 

Castiel loved touching Dean and since they had time, he decided to spend a little time worshipping his lover. He rested his hands on Dean’s shoulders for a moment before he began a gentle caress. He loved this man and would never get enough of touching the hunter. His hand moved down Dean’s back then across his hips. He heard Dean shutter under the treatment before he dropped onto his stomach. 

“You okay, Dean?” 

“Keep doing that, and I’ll come.” 

“I plan on it.” 

Castiel felt Dean moved his body closer to his. He could feel the warmth of Dean’s lust under his palm as Dean’s breathing deepened. Castiel lifted himself up for a moment giving Dean just enough time to flip underneath him so his stomach and chest were exposed. 

Castiel’s hand moved up Dean’s chest with a feather-light touch before he centered on the nipple. He knew how sensitive they were and how much Dean liked it when Castiel teased them. He heard Dean gasp letting Castiel know a light shock went through his body. He felt Dean hardened against his thigh, and he moved his down again. This time, Castiel watched as Dean’s entire body shivered in response to Castiel’s touch.

His hand moved further down, over Dean’s ribs, down his torso and still moved down. Castiel’s hand didn’t stop until he finally touched Dean’s stiff cock. His fingers explored the hard length knowing exactly how much pressure he needed to make Dean involuntarily jerk and whimper. He stroked his lover a few times carefully watching the lust build in Dean’s eyes. He squeezed, twisted the skin of the shaft gently and smirked when Dean’s pupil went wide. Castiel knew he just sent fireworks off in Dean’s body. 

“Doesn’t that feel nice?” Castiel teased as he squeezed and milked Dean as he reached climax. 

Those green eyes looked up at him, intense gaze burning in them. He breathed in the confidence and the closeness between them. Even now, after being with Dean all this time, he still marveled how they wanted each other. 

Dean moaned the last of his orgasm finally letting him speak. “It feels so good.” 

“I know,” Castiel nodded. 

“Let me suck you please?” Dean asked. 

Castiel just nodded before Dean took Castiel’s length in his mouth. He stroked the shaft, what he couldn’t take in his mouth. Castiel forced his hips to stay still, enjoying the wonderful warm, wet, sucking mouth. Dean licked the vein and Castiel arched his back. Dean smirked around the length when a pleased noise escaped Castiel’s mouth. Dean sucked for a long time, making sure to bring Castiel to the brink but never allowing him to climax.

“You’re such a tease,” Castiel panted. 

“You know you love it,” Dean replied with a smirk. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Dean reached over into the night stand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a tube of lube. “I think it’s time.” He spread the lube over his fingers then slowly pushed two fingers into himself. He slicked himself up making sure Castiel enjoyed the show. 

Dean lined himself up with Castiel’s cock then eased himself down going slow. He pulled back before he slid down again this down going almost all the way. 

"You like that?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You're mine now.” Castiel smiled as he nibbled on Dean’s shoulder wanting to leave some marks on his lover. “I’m going to fuck you now. Until you beg for more and then I’m going to fill you up.” 

“Talk dirty to me,” Dean moaned as he bounced up and down. "Yes, yes, yes, yes... oh God fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..."

Castiel wasn’t passive in this, not by a long shot. He took hold of Dean’s arms and pinned them behind Dean’s back. He rolled his hips taking control of the situation. He kissed and licked, bit Dean’s ear while he fucked his lover. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Dean shouted as his orgasm hit. His body went taunt, muscles tight and he died the ‘little death’. 

Castiel followed after a few more strokes then they both collapsed onto the bed. They shared their breaths for several minutes basking in the afterglow.   
"Nice," Dean said once his heart rate finally slowed to normal. 

Castiel nodded before he kissed Dean’s nose then eased himself out of Dean. 

"It was so good," Castiel agreed as he traced his fingers over Dean’s sweaty skin. 

“We need to do this some more.” 

“I agree but not tonight. Sam’s coming in the morning. I’m sure he doesn’t want to walk in on us.” 

Dean chuckled. “Let’s get some sleep. Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

There was a few more words spoken between them before they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Abandon All Hope

“There’s no reason why the Hunters can’t let my contacts travel through the territory,” Marv held his chin straight and shoulders back as he tried to negotiate with one of the many allies of the Hunters. “The family did nothing, wasn’t involved in that mess. They should be able to travel without threats or retaliation.”

“Well, Marv, that might be true,” Crowley smirked as he slowly rolled the bourbon liquid in his glass, “but the Hunters laid out their terms quite clearly. No one is allowed into the contested territory and since I have no idea who you’re working with, why should believe for one moment your family doesn’t have some kind of connection to another family?” 

“Crowley you’ve done more for others with less information,” he shot back unused to having to deal with this kind of person. The Seraphs dealt with overseas networks themselves but when it came to the American side, Marv was their contractor. He made the deals for the shipments to move inland from the harbors and ports. 

“Yes, well that was before I turned over my new leaf,” Crowley raised his eyebrow, “plus the Hunters are the most powerful alliance, and I will not risk that for a little worm like you. Now get out!”   
Marv stood up quickly then turned. “You know this will not end well for you.” 

“I don’t care. I’m not the one that has to answer to your leaders.” 

Hannah paced the length of the office, looking at the clock every few seconds as she waited on word from Marv. His 48 hours were over in five minutes and so far, he hadn’t secured a channel for her. She needed that damn channel open and she needed it now. She never wanted something like this to happen. She wanted shipments to run smoothly without delay or change in course. Now she was panicked and she didn’t like to be panicked. 

“Hannah, sit down,” Muriel remarked as she watched her sister pace, “you’re wearing a rut in the carpet.” She wrote down some notes on the legal pad by her computer before she pulled up a spreadsheet. Muriel typed in several names, dates, and addresses into the columns. 

“I’ll replace it,” Hannah answered as she glanced at that clock again to see that only a few seconds had passed since her last look. “Where is he? He should be here by now with the news.” She cracked her knuckles one by one her feet never staying still. She had to work off the energy in some way and pacing was the best way. She glanced at the clock again then growled that the second hand only moved one notch. “What is taking so long?” She hissed as she ground her teeth together. “Why don’t we have some news?” 

“Hannah staring at the clock is just making you upset,” Muriel picked up the phone on her desk, punched a speed dial button then spoke into the phone. “Bring up two roast beef sandwiches, one with pickles, lettuce and mayo only the other with everything.” She figured if she got food to the office Hannah would seat down to eat, “and bring the biggest pitcher of margaritas available.” If the sandwiches didn’t work, Muriel could just pour the alcohol down Hannah’s throat. That would settle her nerves enough to keep her in her seat. 

“I am not eating or drinking anything until I’ve heard from Marv,” Hannah stated after Muriel hung up the phone. “I don’t want my senses dulled by alcohol.” Food and drink would do nothing to help right now. All she needed was Marv to call her and tell her they had a secured, land channel to move her supplies. 

“I’m not telling you to drink the whole pitcher,” Muriel stated although she was thinking ‘you need to drink the whole damn pitcher’, “maybe just one or two. Plus you haven’t eaten all day. I know how you get when you don’t eat.” Muriel loved her sister dearly but when Hannah didn’t eat, she grew cranky and tired and if she didn’t get anything in her stomach after that, she turned into a raging, wild bitch. Right now, Hannah was at the cranky and tired point and thanks to the added stress, Muriel had about 15 minutes before the raging bitch entered.   
“We need this to work, Muriel,” Hannah whispered as she looked out the window to the empty warehouse below, “this has to work.” 

Hannah finally stopped pacing and went over to her desk. She looked at the map she pulled up earlier. It appeared to be a satellite feed of shipping lane tracking chart that moved in real time with a green blinking dot in the middle of the Atlantic. “Our lives are on this ship,” she pointed to the green dot, “we can’t risk the contents being lost.” 

“Marv will come through for us,” Muriel assured her sister with her eyes on the screen, “and if he doesn’t, I know whatever plan you cooked up in that head of yours will work. We will get what we want.” Muriel hung all her hope on Marv coming through for them soon because she didn’t know what Hannah had planned. She didn’t want to know because Muriel knew she would try and talk Hannah into changing her plan if she didn’t agree. Hannah was brave and bold when it came to getting what the family needed while Muriel was cautious and complacent. For this, brave and bold was just the answer. 

Hannah let out a deep sigh as she ran her fingertips through the hair at her temples. She wanted nothing more than for this damn situation to be over with an empty ship in the harbor and the contents safely tucked away in the safe houses of the Seraph territory. She sniffled before she pinched the bridge of her nose another sign she was stressed. Maybe she did need to eat something as she felt a dull ache build behind her right temple. 

“Why did the Levis piss off the Winchesters again?” She groaned then cursed Levi’s ghost for being such as ass. “This should not be complicated. There should not have been a hit placed on Dean’s head. Who would be that stupid in the first place? Every family knows that you don’t put a hit out on a rival family.” Hannah sat down at her own desk and leaned her head against the back of her chair. She stared up at the ceiling and thought about just how stupid James Levi really was. 

Muriel rolled her eyes before she shook her head. “Dick was upset that the Winchester’s didn’t hand over their territory and decided it was better to just get rid of Dean then continue to fight. You know how dumb that man was, you’re the one that had to deal with him.” Muriel knew this because she had to deal with the fallout as well. Getting her people into safe territory after the fall had been one of the more difficult times in her mafia life. She moved quickly, and got her people out of the contested territory and back home to work. 

“I knew he was a hot head but I didn’t think he was that dumb,” Hannah admitted as she rubbed the sides of her neck, “no family has ever caused this much upheaval and now that Dick is gone, there is no way safe way of getting our valuables here from the port under the time constraints.” She let out a long, slow breath before her hands moved to her shoulders. 

“How could I have been such a fool? I should have seen this coming and moved the business away from him.” 

“Hannah you will make this work,” Muriel’s faith in her sister was great. There was no way possible that Hannah would allow herself to fail in this and if Marv didn’t come through, Hannah’s plan would work. Muriel knew that Hannah was angry at herself for dealing with the Levis in the first place and the weight of that bore down on her shoulders. “You have gotten us out of tougher spots. You will again.” 

“I’m glad that you have such faith in me,” Hannah smiled as she finally stopped pacing for a few minutes. She rubbed her stomach as she grimaced, a sick feeling building there. 

“You’re the one that got us here in the first place,” Muriel smiled before the clock struck the hour letting them know that Marv’s time had run out. “Looks like we will use that plan of yours. Promise me no one will get killed?” 

Hannah gave a slight smile before she nodded. “No one dies. I made sure of that.” 

“Okay,” Muriel let out a deep breath, “then we have a plan.”


	9. Family Matters

The Winchesters got out of the town car that stood idle in front of a very posh bridal shop. It was early morning, before the shop even opened, but for the Winchesters, no one would dare let the Hunter Head stand on the sidewalk. Mary went inside first to talk to the clerk while Dean waited a few minutes for Castiel to get out of the car and join him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean asked as she slid his hand into Castiel’s, “my mother is going to make me try on every suit in the shop until I have the perfect one and then we have to search for a wedding cake and flowers.” The way he said that last part was like he really didn’t want to spend the day doing any of this. And if he were honest, Dean really didn’t care about the cake or the flowers. He would be perfectly happy to go down to the Justice of the Peace and get this done but his mom really wanted a ceremony. He knew that her and John’s wedding hadn’t been a huge event because even though it united the Letters and the Hunters, everyone knew that once the wedding took place, John and Mary would live their lives away from both organizations. And if he hadn’t been for that attacker when Sam was six months old, they would have stayed out. 

Castiel smiled before he pulled Dean close and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He wasn’t going to let Dean out of his sight during this time. Dean was to be his spouse and there was no way in hell he was going to take a chance with his safety. He took his responsibilities seriously in order to prove to the syndicate that he was the only man worthy to Dean’s husband. If that meant spending all of his time with Dean and his mother while they shopped for tuxedos, discussed cake flavors and fillings, and fawned over center pieces, then he would do it. 

“I will be at your side throughout this entire event,” Castiel answered as they walked hand in hand into the shop. 

Mary smiled as her son and Castiel walked through the shop. The little bell above the door jiggled when after he closed the door. 

“There he is,” Mary remarked to an elderly couple that appeared to be the owners. “Isn’t he the most beautiful groom alive?” 

“He will make a stunning groom,” the small, gray haired woman answered with a grin, “I hope we have something in this shop that will compliment him perfectly.” 

Dean blushed at the words tilting his chin down just a bit. He was used to remarks about his looks but for some reason, his mother’s words and the older woman’s smile made him feel even more “Thank you,” he had been raised to acknowledge a compliment. Plus his mother never really got to take her boys even though there were times she wanted to. John got a lot of father/son bonding time outside of the Syndicate but his mother hadn’t had as many opportunities. 

Dean slid away from Castiel then and followed the small lady to the private shopping area. Rows and racks of suits, shirts, ties, and had been placed out for Dean which made Mary smile.   
“The choices are amazing,” Mary told the owner as she browsed through the racks, “there are so many to choose from.” She walked down the rows slowly, stopping every once and a while to look at a particular pieces. She wasn’t sure what style Dean would decide on but she liked to look at the selections.

“Would you like me to give you two a few minutes before I get other man?” The owner asked after a few minutes. 

“No thank you,” Dean answered because he liked watching his mom move down the rows. He knew this would be one of the last times he would get to have some private time with her before the wedding and he wanted to enjoy it. Even as a child, Dean liked to watch her bake in the kitchen while he did his homework. How many more chances would he have to just watch her face change when she spotted something she liked? 

Mary gasped when she found, tucked away in a corner, a very nice, charcoal grey suit for Dean. She eased the garment off the rack then held it up to the light. Dean had to admit his mother had great tastes. The suit looked pristine, the clean lines, soft fabric, and something that made Mary think of old time Hollywood leading men like Humphrey Bogart or Clark Gable. Even if Dean didn’t wear it for the wedding, she might be able to convince John to wear it. Even after all these years, John Winchester still had a way of making her feel like they were newlyweds.   
“Dean, would you like to try this one?” She asked as she held up the suit. 

Dean nodded at Mary’s choice. It was a very nice suit, one that looked like he wouldn’t want to tear off even in seconds of putting it on. “Of course,” he answered before the owner showed Dean the dressing room. 

While Dean was in the back, Castiel was left in the front with Sam. He was very out of place in the shop but he wasn’t about to wait in the car. At least Sam made pleasant conversation which helped his nerves. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like some champagne?” She asked after been given a glass by the male owner. 

“No,” Castiel answered with a small shake of his head, “but you enjoy. There is no reason for you to pass because of me.” 

“You are a good man, Cass,” Sam complimented before he sipped the champagne. “You did more for my brother in the past year than some of his lovers did in five. I can’t imagine what it must be like, trying to fit in with the organizations.”

Castiel opened his mouth to respond when the elderly lady came to the front of the shop. He watched as she moved towards Sam then whispered something in his ear. He didn’t like that and tensed up thinking it was bad news. Perhaps someone came in through the back of the shop and had tried to harm Dean or Mary. He took one step before Sam waved him off.   
“Mom and Dean found something,” Sam told him with a wide smile, “and wants to see how he looks.” 

“Why did she need to whisper that?” He was quite taken back over the secrecy of the dress. “What would it matter?” 

Sam cleared his throat before he walked over and placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “I need you to wait in the car for a bit.” 

Castiel backed away from Sam, cocked an eyebrow and twisted his lips into a sideways grimace. “I am not waiting in the car. I am his bodyguard. I shouldn’t let Dean out of my sight. I will be staying.”   
“Right now you’re the fiancée,” Sam explained gently, knowing that Castiel understand all the craziness that went along with weddings. There was no way to explain just how many superstitions there were or why the Winchesters followed them now. “I understand that it is important for you to keep an eye out on him but now is not the time. There’s an old tradition about seeing a bride in her dress before the wedding. Yes I know Dean’s not a bride or wearing a dress but this might be what he wears in the wedding. Pretty sure my mom doesn’t want to jinx anything. You can wait outside if you like but you can’t see Dean in his wedding attire.” 

Castiel crossed his arms across his chest and furrowed his brow. “I am not waiting outside either, Sam. I met Dean because someone put a hit out on him. Do you really think I want to take a chance that some other idiot won’t try the same thing?” 

“Cass, it’s highly unlikely that someone would try that with Dean. The Hunters rounded up the few people still loyal to the Levis. And if someone where to go after Dean now, they know they wouldn’t survive. Too many families have contacts with the Letters or the Hunters.” 

“I still think it’s a bad idea for me to leave.”

“I’m not asking you to walk down the block to the coffee shop,” Sam sighed just as Mary came out the back.

Mary looked at her younger son and her future son-in-law and knew no one would be changing their minds. She decided that if Castiel wasn’t going to leave the shop, she could make sure he didn’t see Dean in the suit. “Castiel come with me please?” She found him a chair away from the mirrors and out of the line of sight of the narrow hallway. “Don’t peek,” she ordered when he was in the chair with his back to them. 

Castiel chuckled to himself but kept his head forward. He was sorely tempted to turn around when he heard the sound of Dean’s heavy foot falls on the wooden floor and Sam let out a happy whoop. He knew that Dean found his suit and that was the end of that. 

After a few minutes of family chatting, Castiel heard Dean’s footsteps retreat and Mary’s soft steps come closer to him. He was sure now that Dean had his suit, they could leave and continue down the list. What he wasn’t expecting was Mary’s voice saying ‘your turn, Cass’ and a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“What?” He asked as he blinked up at her. There was no way he heard that correctly. This was the time for Dean to find his clothing.   
“Dean found his. Now we need to find you one as well.” 

“I thought I would wear one of my own.” 

“Oh no, that will not do. This is a major event. A new suit is required unless of course you have one that no one has seen.”   
“I don’t.” 

“Then come on.” 

Castiel sighed as he slowly got up from the chair. He wasn’t about to incur the wrath of Mary Winchester and followed her. 

“I don’t see the point of this,” Castiel admitted as he stood among the racks of clothing. “I have a number of suits all of which would be suitable for the wedding.” He didn’t want a new suit, all of his current ones were clean and stylish. There was no need for another one much less one from this expensive shop. “Mary, this isn’t necessary.” 

“I want to do this. I know you don’t need it but I want to do this,” she smiled as she walked over to one of the racks and picked up a cream colored suit. “I know you wanted to go to city hall, sign the paperwork, and be done with it.”

“I don’t…”

“Don’t,” Mary held up her hand and smiled. “I get it. You’re not use to this. You were a solitary creature for a long time. You don’t know exactly how to fit in with a crowd and the network can be overwhelming.” 

“If you understand, then why are we back here looking for a suit?”

“Because sometimes, Cass, you just need to let someone do something nice for you. And before you say ‘Dean does that’, you need to know that more than one person can do those things.” She smiled at that. “You’re going to be a Winchester. We tend to…”

“Your family is known for its outreach,” Castiel answered with a slight smirk. “I think the expression is you like to take in strays.” 

“You are not a stray, Cass. No one thinks that.” 

Castiel just shrugged since that had been on his mind since the announcement. 

“Dean lets me mother him sometimes. That’s part of the reason he went along with the big wedding. John and I, we had a very small ceremony. Our wedding was supposed to be the last day of our Hunter/Letter lives but then things changed after Sam was born.” She looked over the top of a rack then smiled. “He thinks I don’t know how much he’s going along with this because of me. And I thank you for letting me do this and doing this with him. And after the wedding, I promise I will not plan any parties or events for at least three years.”   
“But wouldn’t that go against the established protocols for the networks?” 

Mary just laughed before she picked a navy suit with light gray pinstripes. “No, it wouldn’t. There’s more than enough meetings for the groups. This would be more like the social events. What do you think of this one?” 

“I would like to wear one that compliments Dean’s suit if possible.” 

Mary nodded before she put the suit back on the rack. “We can find something like that for you.”


	10. Exile on Main Street

John met up with Castiel, Dean, and Mary at the second bakery they checked out. The first bakery, while one of their own, just didn’t have the creative staff to create the cake in time and John was not going to have Dean settle for some rushed, half assed job if he had some say so. With all their contacts, with all their resources, there was no reason for Dean to want for anything on that day. He was so proud to be able to provide this for the Hunter Head and while he married into a Hunter family, he still would provide everything, spare no expense for Dean. This was his duty to the family and he would do it. 

“Dad,” Dean smiled at his father as they entered the homely shop. “You will never guess but we have our suits. Mom found one that looked like the one Granddad Henry wore on his wedding day.” He still couldn’t believe how easy it was to find the suit. He heard horror stories from some older Hunters about how uncomfortable their suits were but this one didn’t itch. Plus he could hide a gun or knife and still be comfortable. 

“Your mother called me already,” he commented so happy for him, “and from what I heard, Castiel found one as well.” 

“He did,” Dean nodded at his father’s words. “Looked good even with the cast.” 

“I will not have this cast on for the wedding,” Castiel announced just as he went by the pair. “There is no way in Hell I’m wearing this monstrosity at the altar.” 

“The cast will be fine,” John said as he looked over at his family. It took him about six months from the engagement party to accept Castiel as part of his family but now that he truly knew the man, he understood that the former assassin didn’t have some alternate motive. “As long as you two are happy, it doesn’t matter what else goes on.” 

Mary moved next to her husband then slid her arm in his as the baker emerged from the kitchen. 

“Don Winchester!” The heavy set, friendly looking, man greeted as he held his arms wide upon his head. “Welcome to Vivre á Cuire!” 

“John, are you sure it is wise to use him?” Mary whispered into her husband’s ear as the baker came out from behind the display counter. She didn’t like how this man seemed so big and bold in their presence. “He’s not one of ours.” Mary never liked the idea of using a vendor outside of their network because she felt there would be little loyalty. Loyalty was something Mary believed in deeply and built her network on that principle. 

John patted Mary’s hand before he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. “Mike is a long time friend of mine. I have known him for years,” he explained quietly to his wife, “he’s a good guy, trustworthy, and the best baker in the country and no one knows it. Do you remember Dean’s graduation cake? That was Mike because Karen wasn’t available.” 

Mary gave her husband a ‘if something goes wrong, it’s on you’ glare before she looked over to Sam who was already talking to Mike about the cake. Apparently the man made a good impression on Sam who excitedly explained about how Dean liked pie. Mary had to smile when the man picked up a drawing pad and a pencil making sure he got down all the little details. After about five minutes, Mary watched as Mike turned the pad to her boys. 

“That’s it!” Sam playfully slapped Dean’s arm laughing about the giant pie Mike drew. “Look, Dean. You can have wedding pie and it looks like a cake.” 

John just nodded watching his two sons banter back and forth. He remembered his own wedding and how Mary wanted a simple cake that somehow turned into a four tiered, octagon shaped, raspberry and some kind of speciality flavor cake that neither of them liked. They managed to cut it, do the traditional ‘feed your newlywed a piece’ then politely put it away. John remembered how he surprised Mary later that night with a simple yellow with chocolate frosting cake that they both devoured. He recalled how Mary laughed when he told her she had frosting on her chin.  
“What are you thinking about?” Mary asked with her head tucked against John’s shoulder. 

“Our wedding cake and how awful it was,” he answered before he kissed the top of her head, “and how we ate an entire sheet cake in the hotel room afterward.” 

“The hotel cake was much better than the wedding one.” She laughed at the memory. “You got frosting all over your hands.” 

“And it was over your chin.” 

“That was great,” Mary admitted. 

“Now to pick the favors and fillings,” Dean teased before Mike led the engaged couple over to a table near the counter. 

“I’ll bring out samples of everything I have,” Mike announced after Dean and Castiel were seated. “Anything you aren’t interested in?” 

Dean looked at Castiel. “Nothing with almond if possible.” He found out soon after the engagement that Castiel couldn’t stand the taste of almond which worked for him since he didn’t like it either.   
“Red velvet to start then.” 

After sampling several cake flavors, Dean and Castiel decided on a Vanilla Caramel cake with chocolate mousse filling and Cream Cake Buttercream icing. The pair teased one another throughout the event causing Mary to roll her eyes several times and John to laugh. Sam teased Dean just a bit when he made a face that wasn’t very Donlike at one of the flavors. Dean had his revenge though when Sam took a bite of mint cake and slapped his hand over his mouth. Sam Winchester wasn’t a mint person.

The flowers came next and didn’t take long at all. The boutonnieres were simple red roses and for the wedding party bouquets, they decided on traditional roses. Sam being the best man would have a white red for his boutonnier. The table centerpieces for the reception would be slender, glass vases on various blossom and pale blue glass rocks at the bottom. ‘Elegant, beautiful and simple’, Mary commented at the sight of the sample. Sam called them ‘timeless.’ John thought everything looked the same and just kept quiet. 

The rings turned out to be the easiest part of the day. Dean already knew which jeweler he wanted to use and what ring to pick. He saw it during a visit with Sam. His brother hadn’t told anyone else yet but he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend and wanted Dean’s opinion. Dean thought coming along was stupid then he saw it - the ring he wanted to wear when he was married. A wide, sterling silver ring with alternating blue topaz and emerald green stones embedded in the metal. The ring was now his and as he slipped it on his finger, his heart filled with joy. This was really happening and he just couldn’t wait. He watched Castiel pick a simple gold band and it was enough. 

The rest of the details were handled quickly when they returned to their home. Mary made a few calls to some of her people about the church while John arranged the music for the reception. Castiel and Dean decided the menu while Sam worked on the seating chart. With so many families in the Hunter syndicate, it seemed that all the details had been covered with time to spare.   
While Dean spent the day planning a wedding, Hannah and Muriel dealt with Marv. The man failed them in the worst way possible and now he had to pay. 

“You are very lucky, Mr. Marv,” Muriel stated with a hard, cold look on her face. “Hannah wanted the harshest punishment for you. I was able to plead your case.” 

“Thank you, Donna Muriel,” Marv knew he was in trouble since Muriel was behind her desk with Hannah off to the side. He figured that once time ran out and his deal didn’t come through, the Seraph would burn down his home, kill his family and torture him. 

“Don’t thank her yet,” Hannah hissed as she glanced over to Marv with a look that could only be described as murderous, “you haven’t heard what we plan to do to you.” 

Marv paled as his breath quickened. He thought about all the rumors that swirled around Hannah and now he believed them true. He could tell that whatever she had planned for him, horrible would be too light a term to describe it. Would she watch him slowly tear apart his spouse and children as he begged for mercy? 

“You and your family will be banished from Seraph territory,” Hannah gave the punishment with a sense of glee. “If we see any of your kind, we will kill. Your children, your wife, all of them have targets on their backs.” 

“What?” Marv from his seat, shocked at the decision. He preferred death to banishment, every criminal did because when you were banished, you had nowhere to turn. 

“Banishment,” Hannah repeated coldly as she walked over to Muriel and stood behind her chair. “You have three days to pick up and go. If you aren’t out, I’ll put a bullet in your head.” She sneered. “Now get out.” 

Marv knowing he had no room to maneuver out, quickly ran out of the office. The hounds of hell were on his heels and he would go as fast as he could to get away from them.


	11. The Man Who Knew Too Much

Dean didn’t ignore his duty as a hunter simply because he planned a wedding. In fact, today, the day after all the details finalized, he met with the other hunter families to discuss the territorial division of some of the less important Levi properties. Yes, the Letters had the labs and the Hunters dealt with monsters but the Levis’ territory extended from the Canadian border down the Appalachian monsters and into the deep south. With a territory that large, dividing it properly would take time to make sure it stayed fortified. He knew he couldn’t spread the Hunters to thin or even if he put an allied monster family in charge, if he didn’t plan this properly, there would be several weak spot aligned with the east coast harbors.

Dean sat at a large table with Castiel standing slightly behind him just out of the shadows. There was a large map rolled out in the middle with different areas shaded in unique colors that represented individual families in the the Letters and Hunters syndicate. Any areas that were not shaded were voids, the territory that would have to be divided. Questionable or enemy territory was black and ran in a thin line down the eastern seaboard. 

“We could take this section,” a blonde woman dressed in a pristine gray pant suit traced the void along the black. “I’m sure we can squish whoever is there right now and you would have control of the ports. It’s part of Levi territory so it should be yours anyway.” 

“No way, Jo,” Dean shook his head because something about taking the seaboard by force didn’t sit well with him. “I have no reason to fight another war right now and if we move into this area to quickly and without negotiating with the others in the area, they would see it as a sign of aggression.” 

He pointed to several large areas of black above the colored territories. “From the little information we’ve gathered, this group has some kind of international ties. According to Kate, shipping vessels from all over the world, come to this harbor. Do we really want families with international ties gunning for us?” 

There was a bit of debate some families siding with the Harvelles some with Dean until finally the entire group decided to wait. “We may have the claim to the territory, that much we know. The Levis fell to us. But from what I understand, the Levis didn’t control all the ports. I’m not sure what the deal is or who even controls this. We need to make sure this area is really ours or not.”   
“If we do have rights to the territory,” a large man with wide shoulders, a chiseled jaw stated as he looked at the map, “why not just move into it?” 

“Bloodshed, Benny,” Dean answered in a hard tone, “my first year as the Head will not have blood in the streets. As you know, Letter law states that any territory that loses its head must be negotiated over with the surrounding families before any family moves into it. We will follow the law here.” 

“We could make a buffer zone out of these areas,” another woman pointed to others that were next to the unknown/enemy territory, “and move into here.” She ran her finger over the center of the void. “This was the heart of the Hunter area to begin with and no one would deny your claim to it.” 

“We would be able to build a command center and we wouldn’t go against the laws,” Dean thought about that idea knowing it would be best. He could claim the heart without losing face by turning his back on the laws. The buffer zones could be discussed after the wedding and the return from his honeymoon. He turned to the blonde woman, “move into this area starting tomorrow. Joy, I’ll leave you and Garth in charge of that. If you make contact with whomever’s in charge, let me know. We need to open some communication lines with them anyway.” 

“How big of a buffer zone do you want?” Benny asked. He didn’t really like the idea of facing some unknown family and trying to negotiate but he trusted Dean. The Hunters had been good to him, helping him take down The Old Man in the South and helped stabilize the area. 

“Use the natural boundaries,” Dean answered as he picked up a marker and traced an outline of the new area using the mountains as a guide. “That would give us a good, solid claim and keep us away from other families until we know who we are dealing with.” 

He looked down at the map and realized he still had a lot of work to do. Hunters and Letters had control of most of the country with the help of their human and monster allies but still, there were pockets of the unknown. He wished he could just storm into the territory, deal with whomever tried to make a claim but he knew that would only cause another war. He didn’t want to risk his people again when the dust just settled. Dean knew how long the Hunters spent trying to cripple then destroy the Levis without success. If it hadn’t been for the misstep of hiring Cass, he didn’t know how long the battle would have continued. Now that the Levis were gone, he wanted some time to breathe and relax. He could spend time with his family without having to worry about guns pointed at their heads. Sammy could finish his studies at Stanford while his mom and dad could use the rest. Plus the rest of the families felt the pressure of fighting the Levis and now with that threat could, they could focus on other issues. 

If they did this correctly, everyone would benefit. Dean would be seen by the others as a strong, respected and respectful head while the Hunters’ reputation would expand. By negotiating with the surrounding families, the Hunters syndicate would be declared the most powerful in the area and no one would dare challenge them. The syndicate itself could expand without risking the lives of the members or the property they claimed. 

“If we start the move tomorrow,” Jo leaned over the map, picked up a pencil and traced over a few streets, “we can move in using these roads. We wouldn’t have to worry about crossing into someone else’s territory since that’s our.” 

Dean and the others nodded. “Talk to the Redfield’s about that. I know during this time of year, they tend to have more police on the streets. Make sure it’s clear to move before you do. I don’t want to read about a bust. We need to keep this as quiet as we can.” 

“No problem, Dean,” Jo agreed. She liked talking to the Redfields because Donatello never thought Jo was weaker than her male counterparts. 

“Meeting adjourned,” she announced as she stood up and rolled up the map. “You know what to do. Make sure it’s done before I’m back from my honeymoon.” He walked out of the room ready to spend the rest of his day and night with Castiel. 

“The church is booked, the flowers picked, the dress is perfect and the cake is done,” Sam checked off the items off the wedding preparations list. “The rings will be here tomorrow and dad picked up your tuxedo early today.” He moved around the kitchen searching the cabinets. “I still can’t believe the wedding is a few days away and you didn’t pull a gun on someone, Dean. I thought all the wedding stuff would drive you off a cliff.” 

“I don’t see how anyone plans a wedding without going insane. There are so many details.” Castiel admitted with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his hands in a mixing bowl to make some homemade burgers.

“If it wasn’t for mom,” Dean turned the fire on under the pot waiting for the water to boil, “I probably would have shot someone. I thought about running off and going to court house, then I realized that mom would have shot me for doing something like that. Plus it’s good for the families. Makes them come together for celebrations.” 

“Are weddings always like this?” Castiel asked as he pulled his head out of the meat mix. “The Garrison wasn’t big on weddings, or any gatherings.” 

“This isn’t that bad,” Sam answered as he found the bottle of onion flakes, “you’re lucky there’s plenty of people willing to handle the details. Most brides and grooms don’t have the network you two do. The Letters and the Hunters love events like this. Makes us seem more like the average, every day folks instead of what we are.” 

“Remember when Garth married Bess?” Dean laughed as he set the table. “Bess is the heir to one of the biggest werewolf clans. That was a week long party up until the ceremony. At least you got to skip that.” 

Castiel’s eyes went wide at that. A week long party? He didn’t think he would survive something like that. He barely had enough people skills to handle the banquets and those barely lasted a few hours.


	12. My Heart Will Go On

Dean sat on the edge of his bed in his robe. He wasn’t sure why but he was nervous now, on his wedding day not because he thought he made some mistake. He wasn’t sure why but the idea of his life being so different after the wedding, that maybe he shouldn’t go out on so many hunts made his stomach knot. He never dreamed of this day, not like he heard some people dream about it. It wasn’t like he thought he would get married, in fact for a long time, he thought he would be alone and then he met Castiel. He liked the idea of being a part of a couple but he hadn’t thought about the changes an event like this brought on. This was the last day of him being truly single. Yes, when he was engaged, he wasn’t single but until he got married, Dean hadn’t really thought about being single or a couple. He wouldn’t mark ‘single’ by his name on some random form, and it would be the last day of being Dean Winchester. He and Castiel agreed to take each other’s last name as a middle. Dean would be Dean Angelus Winchester and Castiel would be Castiel Winchester Angelus. Really, Castiel wouldn’t mind just dropping Angelus completely but Henry argued that marriage included some kind of joining of last name. He had been Dean Winchester since birth and today that would change. Dean Angelus Winchester would control the Hunter syndicate no matter what but he still felt somewhat nervous and a bit scared about it. 

He laid back on his bed, looked up at the ceiling, and rubbed his hand over his forehead. This was supposed to be easy and simple especially since the network finally supported Cass. They married in front of his family and Castiel would finally be a real part of the him. They would be united by vows and love. He didn’t understand why he felt like this right now. He wanted to build a new life with Cass like the one his parents had. He knew Castiel was the only man he wanted to grow old. In fact, Dean couldn’t imagine his future without Castiel in it so why was he nervous? He wondered if this was normal, to be this nervous before a wedding. Did his parents get this nervous before their wedding? Did Bobby or Karen get like this? Oh god, what was wrong with him? What if he had some kind of phobia that made marriage impossible? What if this was the first symptom? 

There was a knock on the door before John walked in. “You okay, Dean?” He asked as he moved then sat down on the bed. 

“What if I’m making the wrong decision?” Dean questioned before he grabbed a pillow and covered his head. “What if I’m supposed to marry some Hunter chick or into a Letter family like you and mom?”   
John laughed before he gently patted Dean’s thigh. “That’s what you’re worried about? That you’re marrying the wrong person?” 

“Not the wrong person,” Dean pulled the pillow off his face, “Cass is the right person for me but what if down the road, we need some kind of alliance and that family wants a marriage?”

“This isn’t Game of Thrones, Dean. If some new family pops up and wants into the network, they will have to work for it. And the last time I checked, marriages of convenience don’t really work.” 

Dean glanced up at his father before he sat up and sighed. “Did you get like this before your wedding?” 

“I’m pretty sure I tried to climb out a window and shimmied down drain pipe right before my wedding.” 

“What stopped you?” 

“The idea of your mom standing at the altar in her dress with everyone staring at her.” He clapped Dean’s shoulder. “I love your mom and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. The idea of running off before the ceremony happens to everyone. You just have to know you’re marrying the right person for you and that’s it.” 

Dean glanced around the room and his eyes fell on his suit that hung on the closet door. He smiled at the thought of wearing that suit, standing at the altar with Castiel at his side. He closed his eyes for a moment letting out a long breath as he pictured the two of them exchanging rings. He could see how handsome Castiel was in his tux, his hair pulled away from his face and a sparkle in his eyes.   
“Feeling better?” 

“Much,” he answered. 

“I’ll be at the church,” John said before he stood up and walked out the room. 

Dean opened his eyes and realized he needed to get dressed. The limousine would be here in less than an hour and there was no way he would be late for his own wedding. He untied the knot in the robe before he slid it from his shoulders. 

First he needed make sure everything was pressed and ready. The pants, the jacket, the white shirt, and the tie, Dean took his time to make sure all was in its place. Once he was satisfied, he pulled the pants off the hanger, stepped into them and pulled them up. The shirt came next followed by the jacket. He buttoned and zipped then checked his reflection. He had to admit - he looked very good.   
He took a deep breath and made his way downstairs to wait for the limo. It pulled up to the curb a few minutes later. Dean smiled as he walked out of the house, made sure to lock the door behind his then carefully walked to the curb. He smiled at the man that held open the door then slid into the back. This was it, he was on the way to becoming Mr. Dean Angelus Winchester.   
The driver made sure Dean was comfortable inside the limo before he closed the door. He hurried to the front of the car then got into the driver’s seat. He put the limo into gear then pulled away from the curb. 

Once Dean was on the road, he felt himself relax against the seat. The early nerves were gone replaced with a warm sensation of hope and love in his belly. He was ready for this day and for his future. He leaned forward to talk to the driver since he wasn’t one for silence. 

“So how long have you been a limo driver?” He knew it was a silly question but it was the first sentence that popped into his head. While normally passengers weren’t supposed to talk to the driver, Dean requested a driver that could talk to him and drive. 

The man didn’t answer in fact he didn’t even acknowledge that Dean had asked a question. Perhaps he hadn’t heard him or maybe he wasn’t supposed to talk about himself. He cleared his throat and moved from the back seat to one on the sides. 

“Excuse me?” Dean called out through the open divider. “Could you talk to me? I don’t care what subject. I just don’t like silence” 

He didn’t even look back in the mirror that time instead he just kept his eyes on the road and drove. 

Now Dean was royally confused and a bit angry. He had asked for a driver that would talk to him and instead he had one that refused to even acknowledge his existence?   
“Dude!” He tried again only this time he used the ‘you will listen to me’ voice. It normally worked on anyone that wasn’t a hunter and this guy wasn’t a hunter. “While I understand that you have to concentrate on the road and you’re supposed to be the silent driver, I could use a distraction.” 

When he didn’t respond again, he looked out the window and realized they weren’t heading in the right direction. “Hey you’re going the wrong way! We are supposed to be north not south!”   
Dean heard the door locks engage at that. Normally he wouldn’t be alarmed with that but they were heading in the wrong direction. He moved toward the door and tried the handle. It didn’t budge which meant that the door safety locks were on as well. he was trapped in a vehicle going to some unknown location. 

He searched around for something that would help him escape when the driver finally spoke.   
“My employers needs to speak with you.”


	13. Paint It Black

While Dean was trapped in the car, the church where he was supposed to be getting married was packed with people. Every family that had ties with the Winchesters sent at least one person to represent them at the wedding. Several people chatted in their seats while they waited but patience wore thin after an hour. If this was some kind of set up, the Winchesters had a rebellion on their hands. Whispers became that Dean got cold feet and stood his outsider boyfriend up at the altar. 

Castiel tried to ignore the whispers and the giggling as he stood at the front of the church. No one had told him what was going on and when he tried to ask, no one gave him any information. While he knew that something flat tires happen or a vehicle breaks down, he had been standing here far too long without any word. He searched the crowd for John, Sam, or Mary trying to find a familiar face only to see strangers all around. 

The first time he heard, ‘he’s smarted up and ran’ he ignored it. The first time he looked around the crowd and saw someone giggling behind their hands, he turned a blind eye. He could handle a bit of a delay, he told himself but then the whispers grew into a low roar and the giggling came from all sides. He looked down at the ground and shook his head feeling stupid for believing someone like dean, beautiful, smart, strong, deadly and young, would marry an old man like him. He should have known this would happen, that he had smartened up and ran. 

Castiel was about to walk away from all this when John Winchester the former Head emerged from somewhere that the panic really set in. John walked up the side trying to keep a low key but Castiel saw him. He saw the look of pity on John’s face and just knew. He had been stood up at the altar. He felt the ground behind him pitch left as his world crushed down around him. His stomach turned inside out as his chest tightened. His head swirled and all of a sudden, the church was too loud. He felt completely exposed to strangers and that was something he hated. 

Dean didn’t want to marry him anymore. He wanted to be free of him. He wanted someone from a family, stronger, healthier as he had feared. Dean claimed to love only him yet he was not at his own wedding. Dean stood him up and left him in front of him people without any kind of sign. At least that’s what he thought until Mary screamed. 

Everyone in the church turned towards the front doors and saw a nearly naked man stumble inside. The man shouted something about being held at gunpoint, forced out of the limo then stripped and left on the side of the road. He kept shouting, ‘they stole the limo, they stole the limo’ over and over. 

Castiel and John ran to the front both unconcerned with the confused looks of the crowd. Castiel realized then that Dean had been kidnapped and he never should have doubted him. He mentally kicked himself for believing he ran and when he found Dean again, he was going to make that up to him. Right now, he was in danger and that was all that mattered to him. If he had somehow gotten hurt, if someone had hurt him, he was going to kill them. Their deaths would be slow, painful. They would beg for mercy and Castiel Angelus would show them none. He thought of all the ways he could kill a man and smiled. When he got his hands around their necks, he would delight in their suffering. 

“Give me a gun!” He shouted as he moved down the aisle. He was very surprised when a 38 caliber pistol landed in his hand. He wasn’t sure who passed it to him but whoever the weapon belonged to, he was going to make sure they got it back. 

John and Sam met Castiel in the foyer of the church, the older man with his own weapon and the younger with a shotgun. The doors swung open and the trio stormed out together ready to battle the entire world if needed to get Dean back. Castiel paused just long enough to glance back at the church and found Mary standing in the doorway crying.   
“John, stay with your wife.” 

“That is my son,” John commented as he looked down the street, “someone has him and I’m not going to sit around.” 

“John, Mary needs you,” Castiel grabbed John’s arm and turned the man so he saw Mary standing there alone and in tears. “She needs you now. You’re her husband. I’ll get Dean back.”   
John looked strained. On the one hand, he wanted to go rescue his heir and on the other, he knew he needed to stay here and help Mary through this. Knowing Dean was once again in danger and how that affected Mary gave him pause. How could he just stand there and let someone hurt his baby? He wouldn’t, he couldn’t stand for that. His son was in danger, under threat from some unknown faction and yet he wanted with his wife. He was torn between his duty as a father and his duty as a husband.

“She needs you, John,” Castiel explained. “Dean is my huband. I’m the one that has to bring him home.” 

“I’ll go with him,” Sam added just to make sure his dad did the right thing. “Between the two of us, this will work.” 

John nodded before he walked back up the stairs to the church, brought his arms around Mary’s shoulders then helped her move away from the crowd. He whispered reassurances to his spouse knowing they were all true. He wanted to tell Castiel he was going only to have Sam shot him a ‘stay here’ look. John knew then that the torch had been passed. He was no longer Dean’s protector as Castiel now took up the mantle.

“Bring my boy back home, Mr. Angelus,” John ordered as he rubbed Mary’s arms. “Just bring him home again.”


	14. Captives

“What the hell are you doing, Hannah?” Muriel shouted as she watched the limo pull into the loading dock. She ran downstairs hot on Hannah’s heels when her sister took off at the sight of the limo entering the fenced area. “What did you do? Why is a limo here?” Muriel looked at the limo then watched as Hannah stood next to the door. She wasn’t sure what was about to happen but she had a feeling it would knock her for a loop. 

Hannah opened the door to the limo and extended her arm without speaking to Muriel. She was too focused on what she needed to do and how her plan must not fail. She watched as a man scooted closer to the door then stepped out. 

“You kidnapped Dean Winchester? Hannah, have you gone insane?” Muriel exclaimed as she freaked out at the sight of the powerful Hunter slowly emerging from the limo. Oh dear Lord, what had Hannah done? How in the world was this going to solve their problem? 

“This is going to start a war! That isn’t an everyday suit! Tell me you didn’t kidnap him on his wedding day! Tell me you at least waited until the ceremony was over? Tell me you didn’t put us in the lines of fire! He’s a Letter and a Hunter!” Muriel felt like she was going to throw up. In her mind, she already saw the Hunter closing in around them and gunning them down. They would lose everything and it was all Hannah’s fault! 

Hannah calmly closed the door before she turned to her sister and answered. “Well this was my back up plan. I needed to do this since Marv didn’t come through for us. “ She made sure Dean was clear of the car before she tapped the top and the driver pulled forward. 

The first part of her plan went off without a hitch. The limo had been stolen with ease and then Dean got inside without a fight. Now she was in their hands and if Hannah’s plan continued the way she thought it out, it wouldn’t take long. 

Dean, overhearing the entire conversation, wasn’t sure if he should speak but silence wasn’t going to help him. He looked at both women and realized he couldn’t place their faces. They looked younger than him by a few years. Both had icy blue eyes, glasses, round faces and high foreheads but one had blonde hair and the other a light brown. 

“What the hell is going on here?” he blurted out the question after he pulled away from the woman that opened the car door. “Who are you people?” He wanted to ask if they would loan him a weapon but he was smarter than that. 

Muriel answered first. “My sister is an idiot and I apologize for this. I had no idea she planned to kidnap you on your wedding day.” Muriel thought about just beating Hannah with the nearest hard object but decided not to since she didn’t know how to get Dean Winchester home. 

Hannah shot a sister a glare then turned back to Dean. “Dean, you will not be harmed in any way I assure you of that. If you would like to change out of your clothes so they doesn’t get dirty please follow me.” One of the sisters needed to remind level headed and in charge and since Muriel was freaking out, Hannah knew that would be her job. Normally she didn’t mind being the business type, cold and unfeeling, unemotional caring only about the bottom line but right now she wanted her sister on her side. She wanted Muriel to stand with her and agree to this. Yelling, apologizing and name calling weren’t showing a united front. 

Dean was absolutely confused at this point. What was the point of kidnapping him if he wasn’t supposed to be harmed? he hadn’t heard of a family taken another head for any other reason than to take over the territory but it seemed that this wasn’t the case. Whoever these people were, it didn’t seem like they were on the same page as far as this situation. One of them sounded committed to this while the other one didn’t seem to know what was going on. 

Knowing he didn’t want to stand around in some undisclosed warehouse in his wedding suit, he nodded then followed Hannah up a narrow wooden staircase to the upper level.   
Muriel followed behind Hannah and Dean nervous about what this was going to do. She knew she needed to speak up to save her family from disaster. 

“Dean, please forgive my sister for my foolishness. She didn’t know what she was doing. I’m sure this is all some kind of mistake and I know Hannah doesn’t want a war. She’s just confused about all this.” 

Hannah tired of hearing Muriel babble on to Dean stopped on one of the upper stairs and turned around. “I can speak for myself Muriel.” 

“Hannah are you serious?” Muriel leaned over the railing just to yell at Hannah a bit more. “We are going to die because of this! You’re going to get us killed! The Hunters will find out we did this!” Muriel wondered if Hannah cracked under the pressure and lost her mind. How else could she explain her sister taking such a risk? “Don’t you see that this is a war move?”   
“Yes they will because once Dean is somewhat settled, I’m going to call them myself,” Hannah answered as she opened the door at the top of the stairs. “This way, Mr. Winchester.” She waited until Dean was in the office and blocked Muriel from entering. “Putting a hit out on a rival family’s head because you’re mad they didn’t give you what you wanted is a war move. This is business,” she hissed in a low, dangerous tone. “This will get us what we need. Now you either stand with me or get out of the way.” 

Muriel’s jaw dropped at the look of hard determination in Hannah’s eyes. She took the last part as a threat and she swallowed. Hannah was ready for a fight and nothing would stand in her way. Muriel was reminded of another time when Hannah was sure of her plans. Looking back at that time, Muriel saw the parallels in the dire situation and that time worked out for all. She needed some time to take all this in and make up her mind. 

Dean stepped through the door which Hannah held open and found himself in an office. Two desks ran along the side wall and there was a large window that overlooked the docking area and not much else. “I’m supposed to change in here?” He asked not comfortable with the idea of changing in front of the strangers. 

“No,” Hannah answered after she closed the door once all were through, “this way.” She shoot Muriel a glare that let the other know she would do all the talking. She wasn’t about to let Muriel’s mouth ran away with her again. She didn’t see a reason to let Dean worry and if Muriel couldn’t keep her mouth shut, well that might derail her plans. She needed Dean to agree to help them, not put the fear of death into their guest. 

Hannah walked through the office into a hallway that looked like something out of an elegant, old hotel. The carpet was beige by the walls but garnet in the middle. The walls were a soft blue that complimented the carpet well and there were two oak doors on each side, staggered so they didn’t line up. The old world feel continued with a small crystal chandelier that hung at the end of the hall.   
Hannah led Dean to the door at the end of the hall then slowly turned the knob. “There are no locks on the doors. This will be your room during your stay.” 

“Stay?” Muriel and Dean asked for very different reasons. Muriel just wanted this to be over right now and Dean, well he wouldn’t call being kidnapped a ‘stay’. 

Hannah just motioned with her hand for Dean to go inside and Dean being Dean, did so. She gasped at the sight of an ultra modern, very elegant, very luxurious room. It was a nearly perfect replica of the hotels Dean stayed at minus the hotel part and from what he could see, it was well stocked with food, water and clothing. “Yes, stay. I do want you to be comfortable as long as you are in this territory.” 

Dean realized then that perhaps it was better at least for the moment, for him to change out of his wedding outfit into the clothes provided. he didn’t know how long he would be here and he most certainly was not going to sleep in it. he knew he couldn’t fight his way out of this because he didn’t know where he was and he wasn’t sure if fighting would help. They had assured him of no harm.   
Dean stepped through the door then closed it behind him. he wanted to lock it only to look down and see that, Hannah told the truth. The door didn’t have a lock and Dean wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or not. He unzipped his pants then carefully eased it away from his body before he set it gently in the plush arm chair by the love seat. He took off his jacket and his shirt then laid them on top of the pants. At least the accommodations were up to the standards, he had to give the girls that. Dean looked over the provided clothes and found they weren’t so bad as well. While there wasn’t anything that would make his usual looks, he did see several separates that would work well for him.

When Dean emerged from her room dressed in black and gray Henley under a white and black flannel and a pair of comfortable jean, he saw Muriel yelling at a very calm Hannah at the end of the hall.   
“How can you be so stupid?” Dean caught the insult when she was half way down the hall. “he’s going to kill all of us! We needed to lay low and now we are public enemy number one! The Winchesters are way too powerful for us to defend ourselves against! Hannah do you realize what you’ve done? Everything we built will be destroyed!” Muriel’s voice Muriel with every declaration. “This isn’t business, Hannah! This is dangerous!” 

Dean had to admit, this Hannah chick had ice water in her veins. She didn’t react to the yelling, screaming and the rapid movements of Muriel at all. In fact, she acted like this was something that happened every day of the week and sometimes, twice a day. That made Dean nervous since he wasn’t sure how to read either sister. 

Muriel looked like she was about to launch into another tirade when Hannah calmly turned away from her sister and met Dean in the hall. Muriel’s mouth opened and closed several times before she twisted her lips up into a scowl. She wanted to yell at Hannah some more but it seemed her sister didn’t want to listen. She narrowed her eyes and just glared at the back of Hannah’s head.   
“Forgive me for not introducing myself when we first met, Mr. Winchester,” she placed her hand at her waist and bowed a bit as was the custom, “I am Hannah Seraph and this is my sister Muriel.” She straightened her back with that before she moved back into the office. 

“Mr Winchester,” Hannah began after Muriel entered the office behind him, “as soon as you agree to help us in an endeavor, one of my people will happily drive you back to the church or your home.”   
Dean glanced over to Muriel who looked ready to murder her sister. he would have laughed at the sight of Hannah’s calm, cool, collected, calculated expression that showed little emotion in comparison to Muriel’s highly aggravated, murderous expression but felt that would be an insult to them. 

“Call me Dean please,” he figured it would be better to be on a first name basis with the sisters. At least then he might be able to get the complete story as to what was going on and why he had been kidnapped. “And what do you want with me?” 

Hannah motioned to three, very comfortable looking, brown plush chairs for them to sit. Dean looked at each sister then moved and sat down on the middle one. Muriel took the one of the left and Hannah the one on the right. 

“Believe me,” Hannah began as she rubbed her palms over the armrests, “this was not my first choice of action. If Marv had made things happen sooner, none of this would have happened.”


	15. Holy Terror

Castiel Angelus was unimaginably angry at the fact that Dean had been kidnapped right under his nose and he needed to find him right now! He kept in contact with John and Mary but so far none of them had any information about what happened to Dean. So being the resourceful man he was, Castiel decided to go to the closest thing he had to a lead. At that very moment, he snuck into the hospital room of the limo driver dressed in nursing scrubs. If he could get enough information about the limo itself, he could track the plates and find his man. And as soon as he had his information, he would take it straight to the Hunters. 

Castiel slid into the sterile room to find the man sitting up in bed watching tv. He walked over to the bed as the man turned to look at him. The driver looked to be the friendly, easy going sort that wanted to do his job. He didn’t seem like the devil to Castiel but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a part of this. 

“Where is the pretty, young nurse?” The man asked as he turned off the tv. “She was supposed to bring me some insulin.” 

“You’re a diabetic?” Castiel asked at the man’s side. Before he got here, he wondered if the driver had anything to do with Dean’s kidnapping. Now he wasn’t completely sure that a man with a serious medical condition would be a good choice to be an accessory to a crime like this. Castiel wouldn’t have used someone like him because there was a chance the man might be removed from the plan by his condition. 

“Type 1 since age 12,” the man admitted as he narrowed his eyes. “I’ve seen you somewhere before.” 

Their eyes met for a moment then the driver’s eyes grew wide. He shook slightly with fear as his lips trembled. The driver knew exactly where he saw Castiel. He was the groom for the wedding. The groom to match the Hunter Head was supposed to drive to the church. 

“You have,” Castiel nodded as he leaned over the side of the bed. 

“Are you going to kill me?” The man asked. 

“No,” Castiel answered calmly because right now, he needed the man alive, “but that might change depending on what you say next.” 

“I didn’t know!” The driver exclaimed as he cowered in the bed. He threw the blankets over his head knowing it wouldn’t make the man go away. 

“Didn’t know what?” Castiel pulled down the blanket. 

“I didn’t know he would take the limo when I stopped! He was in the middle of the road next to a broke down car.” 

“What happened after you stopped?” 

“The man pulled a gun and told me to get out. I did then he told me to strip down. I wasn’t about to argue and then he took the car.” 

“Is the limo lo-jacked?” Castiel asked. Right now he didn’t think the man was involved in the kidnapping but he would bring to the information to the Winchesters and let them decide what should happen to him. 

“No,” the driver answered with a shake of his head, “a car without any kind of tracking device had been requested for the family.” 

“Do you remember the plate number?” 

“SGU-778,” the man rattled off the numbers easy enough, “it’s the only registered vehicle without a tracker. Every driver for the company knows those numbers.”   
“Thank you,” Castiel turned away and walked out the door. 

Castiel cursed himself for allowing this to happen since he was supposed to protect Dean from crap like this. He was supposed to make sure that Dean didn’t get in over his head, didn’t rush into situation foolishly, and he wasn’t supposed to be held hostage. He promised himself that no harm would come to Dean and yet, somehow he allowed that to happen. He was supposed to be on his honeymoon right now and instead he was running around town, tracking down clues, to find his love. At least now he had a lead and with it, he would find Dean. 

“Castiel, no one suspected someone would kidnap Dean on your wedding day,” Sam stated as he tapped on a keyboard. “You couldn’t be at his side before the ceremony because it’s very bad luck.” he could tell that as soon as Castiel found out where Dean was, he was going after him. It made sense and it was what he would do. However he could tell that Castiel blamed himself for what happened instead of the people that performed the task. 

“This never should have happened,” he growled while he pounded on the enter key, “I should have seen this coming.” 

“No one saw this coming,” John reminded Castiel before Henry came into the office. The Letters already had their alerts up watching traffic cameras and such for any sign of Dean. “From what little information we know, this wasn’t some kind of hit. There’s been no ransom request.” 

“Dean could have been taken by the Garrison! I was supposed to protect him!” Castiel snapped. Everything was just too slow for him and there was too many coming and going for his taste.   
“It’s not the Garrison,” Henry answered as he held up a black and white photo. “From the information we have from the driver and the few traffic cameras, no enhanced person has Dean.”   
Castiel let out a sigh of relief, at least the Garrison didn’t have Dean. He wouldn’t have to go through that kind of lost again. He rubbed his forehead hoping to help alleviate some of the tension.  
“According to our sources, it’s not a monster family either,” Sam answered as he looked up from the computer screen. 

“So it’s an unknown,” Mary announced. She wanted to find Dean just as much as Castiel. She had no idea who had Dean but one thing was for some, she would take a pound of flesh for this. She might be a Letter now but Mary Campbell Winchester grew up a Hunter. No one hurt her family and got away with it.

Castiel watched as four different people came in, spoke to either Mary or Henry then left while he continued to hunt down the plates of the limo. He was about to kill the next person that entered when the phone rang. He grabbed it on the first ring.

“Hello?” He answered. 

“Cass?” Dean’s voice came through loud and clear. He didn’t sound upset or hurt maybe a bit tired but nothing more than normal. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked as he gripped the phone. He was very much alive and that made him happy. He needed Dean to be okay because if he wasn’t, well he didn’t want to think about that. 

“I didn’t get cold feet!” Dean exclaimed quickly. Castiel told enough shit from the Syndicate for being an outsider for Dean to know that the rumor started up quickly when he didn’t show at the church. “I didn’t get cold feet!” 

“I know you didn’t. The driver said he had been carjacked.” 

“Cass, listen to me. I’m okay,” Dean sounded like he was in a rush, like the people that had him were going to take the phone away at any moment.   
“Who the fuck has you?” He growled into the phone ready to kill the people that held Dean. “Where are you?” How dare they do this to him? Did they know who he was and how valuable he was?   
There was a bit of a pause on the other end and for a moment, Castiel thought that maybe Dean’s captive took the phone from him. He heard a bit of muffled conversation then Dean was back on the line, much calmer than before. 

“I can’t tell you that Cass,” Dean sounded a lot more relaxed the earlier edge to his voice gone, “I know if I do, you’re going to try to rescue me and it’ll make the situation much worse.” 

“They kidnapped you!” Castiel exclaimed as if he had gone mad. What was wrong with Dean? What kind of spell did they place on him? “Of course I’m going to rescue you!” 

“Look, I’m fine,” Dean sounded very sure of himself, “I’m safe in fact. Do NOT be a hero! According to them, in four days, I’ll be home so just sit tight!” 

“I am not sitting tight!” Castiel shouted into the receiver. “Where are you? And who do I have to kill to get you back?”

“Castiel!” Dean used the ‘listen to me this is an order!’ voice to get through to him. “Stay with my parents! There is no ransom! The people that are holding me aren’t going to hurt me! So please do not try to rescue me! You will only get hurt!” 

Castiel was about to shout again only to have Henry take the phone out of his hand. The older man knew how things like this worked and his years in the syndicate made him better suited to handle this.   
“Dean, what do you need? Are they friend or foe?” He asked as he placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder in a familiar way. 

“They are friendly right now,” Dean answered then added, “and I want to keep it that way. Look, I know this looks really bad right now and if I were in your shoes, I would be trying to mount a rescue right now. But here’s the thing. I don’t need a rescue. They gave me cherry pie already after a burger. If they really wanted to hurt me, do you really think they would give me pie?”   
“No but we don’t know what they want,” Henry stated, “they could be keeping you there to turn you over to a rival.”

“What rival? Between the Hunters and Letters groups, there’s no one powerful enough to take that chance. After the Levis fell, everyone ran to us. I’m more likely to get killed by Sam’s dog than a rival.” 

“Dean, this isn’t time for jokes.” 

“I’m not joking. They aren’t here to set me up. I’ll be okay.”

“What do you need us to do?” 

“I need you to keep my husband from doing anything stupid.”

“Who has you? Do you know?” 

“I know but I’m not going to say. I know how you would react and there would be too much bloodshed. I’ll be home in four days.” 

Mary took the phoned knowing the men were not going to listen. “Dean, what they want? And tell them that if they hurt my baby, I’m going to hunt them all down.”   
Dean let out a slight chuckle. “They aren’t going to hurt me. I have their word. They want a fleet of 10 trucks that can handle maximum capacity, cross oceanic, steel shipping containers. I know we have them and they know it too. Use Walker, mom. I need you to secure them for me.” 

Mary wrote down the details of the trucks and nodded. Walker wasn’t the most trusted hunter in the world but he did what they wanted. And if Gordon wouldn’t do it, Mary could sweet talk his sister. Mary also knew that there were more details. “What else, Dean?” 

“The trucks need to be at the North Port on Friday at 7:30p.m. without any of our people on them.” 

Mary looked at the receiver like it just licked her ear. There was no way she could get trucks into the North Port, it was controlled by the Seraph and they didn’t let anyone in or out of the port. “We can’t go in there, Dean. You know the Seraphs wouldn’t let the trucks into there. It would be suicide to try.” 

Dean sighed then another few seconds of mumbled conversation. “Mom, they have approved our trucks to enter on that day at that time. Please, just do this for me.” 

Mary easily put two and two together as did everyone else. She raised her hand to them motioning for them to give her a minute. “Dean, tell me the truth. Do the Seraph have you?” 

Dean didn’t answer that. “Mom, please I’m begging you. Just get the trucks to the port. Please, mom?” 

“I’ll do it for you Dean,” Mary admitted before she wrote down the rest of the information, “but I want to talk to them. Will they talk to me?” 

There was another pause, and more muffled conversation before Dean answered. “They will,” and handed the phone off. 

“Mrs Winchester, this is Hannah Seraph,” the words were polite and respectful as if they had done years of business together. 

“Hannah, I have heard of you,” Mary stated as she pressed the speaker option on the phone. “Is my son all right?” 

“Dean’s in perfect health and will remain that way as long as he is with our family,” Hannah answered. “I am sorry I had to take this option, but this was the only way to ensure our shipment made it safely from the port to your safe house.” 

“You will let my son go when this is over?” The question hung in the air for what seemed like hours. 

“Of course,” Hannah replied, “I give you my word from a sister to mother, that once our shipment is in our hands, Dean will gladly be returned. He will be brought home, to the church or whatever place he wishes. Mrs. Winchester, I wish to state now that I do not want this to be seen as an act of war. The Seraph have no intention, nor have we have the intention, to start a war. I hope that you believe that. I give my word that Dean will be kept safe for the next few days. I understand that once this is all over and Dean is back with you that the Hunters may never trust my family. I needed to take this gamble. I hope that you understand that.” 

Mary looked over the many faces in the room. She wasn’t sure why but she believed Hannah told her the truth. “As long as Dean is returned, safe and in good spirits, the Hunters will not retaliate against this.” 

Castiel looked at her like she had grown a second head but he kept quiet for the time being. He wanted so badly to strangle the woman on the other line and now Mary just gave her word that no action would be taken? What kind of people were they? How could they not want to wipe out the Seraph? 

“Mom?” Dean’s voice came through the speaker again. “Are you still there?” 

“I’m here Dean,” Mary answered then added, “and so are Castiel and everyone else.” 

“Good I’m on speaker,” Dean sounded in much better spirits now that all this had been worked out, “I can’t talk much longer but I want you to know that I’m safe and I love all of you. I will see you soon.” 

“Be safe,” John hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to Dean but at least he got a few words in. “We’ll see you soon.” 

“I will. I have to go now.” 

“Okay,” Mary answered. “We love you.” 

“I love you too,” Dean replied. “Bye now.” 

“Bye,” Mary’s voice broke at that then the line went silent. There was the sound of a receiver been placed in the cradle then the line went dead. 

“Will he be okay?” Sam asked as he looked at the concerned faces of his family. 

“He should be,” Mary answered. 

Across the city, Dean hung up the phone. 

“Thank you for letting me call,” he nodded to Hannah then turned to Muriel. “At least now they know I’m okay and they don’t have a reason to panic.”

Muriel smiled. “If this was one of us,” she pointed between Hannah and herself, “we would want the other to know we’re okay and not being tortured.”


	16. Rock and a Hard Place

“Dean would you like another burger?” Muriel asked as she got up from her chair and walked over to her desk. “The cook’s still on duty and can make whatever you want.”   
“I never thought I would say this especially after I’ve been kidnapped, but no, I’m full. The last two cheeseburgers did me in.” 

“Order something anyway, Muriel,” Hannah explained as she glanced at a read out, “we could use something to settle the nerves.” 

Muriel nodded before she picked up the phone, punched a button and placed the order. 

Dean had no clue what was really going on but right now, he was treated more like an honored guest than a prisoner and while he had been assured, that would remain, he saw no reason to anger either of them. 

“So do you live here as well?” The Seraph were a new family to the area and no one really knew a lot about them. The Letters had a very vague picture but that was about it. Hell, until today, Dean didn’t know that two sisters ran the family. He always thought that families only had one head but the way Hannah interacted with Muriel, it sounded more like a partnership.   
“No,” Muriel answered after a quick glance to Hannah who had her nose buried in the computer. “This is just our office and safe warehouse.” 

Dean glanced around the office again something he had been doing since he settled. There wasn’t much in this place besides the desks, the chairs and the wall clock. There were no personal touches, the walls were a daub beige, the carpet a sandy tan, no pictures of family, no personal items of any kind. This was a very lonely office and he felt a slight sadness that the sisters worked in such conditions. 

“I’ll be staying here alone at night then?” Dean really didn’t think the sisters would leave her alone but it never hurt to ask.

“We’re staying here until the shipment comes in,” Hannah answered without looking up from the monitor as she typed on the keyboard. “The room you’re staying in was part of a retrofit for the building.” She got up from her chair and stretched her shoulders before she moved and sat down with Dean and Muriel. “We knew there would be times when we couldn’t return to our homes so we turned the upper level into a divided living area. I love Muriel to death but I wasn’t about to share a bed with her.” 

Muriel opened her mouth to respond only to have someone knock on the door. “Come in!” She turned her head and shouted. 

A lean, tall young woman with long dark hair and light colored eyes walked into the room carrying a platter of food full of sandwiches, fruits, vegetables and salty pretzel sticks. She was dressed in a simple black fitted tee and a pair of fashionable grey skinny jeans. 

“This is Ingrid,” Muriel introduced her as she walked toward the seated trio. 

Ingrid was immediately followed by another young woman again with dark hair, dark eyes and, round glasses only she carried a pitcher of what looked to be brewed tea. She had on a blue baggy tee shirt and a dark blue relaxed fit jeans. 

“That is Ambriel ,” Hannah introduced the second person just as Ingrid looked right at Dean. 

Ingrid knew they were in trouble now and she knew exactly how was to blame. Without spilling the tray, she started in on Hannah. “You idiot! You’re going to get us all killed!” She walked up behind Hannah’s chair, balanced the food on one hand and smacked Hannah as hard as she could in the back of the head. 

Dean’s jaw dropped at the sight as he gasped. Only Sammy would be able to pull a move like that on him without losing his hand. Okay so yeah, mom and dad could to but they were his parents and always got a pass. 

Hannah glared up at Ingrid with a look that explained it all. It was the ‘you are so lucky you are my best friend’ as she rubbed the back of her head. And Ambriel was about to say something only to have Hannah raise up her hand. 

“Before you say anything,” there was an edge to the tone that Dean recognized as ‘do not open your mouth until I’m done talking’, “no one is going to die. All we have to do is return him when this is over. I’ll drive heismy damn self if I have to so don’t yell at me and don’t you hit me again.” The last part was directed at Ingrid who by this point, set the tray down on the coffee table between the chair.   
Ingrid sat down in the chair with Hannah even though she was still miffed at her. If she hadn’t been warned, she would have smacked Hannah again for good measure but she knew that there were limits as to what she could do. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. 

Ambriel looked over to Muriel. “Are you sure no one will get hurt?” 

Muriel, who now agreed with Hannah’s plan because it wouldn’t start a war and it got what they needed done, just nodded. “She’s sure. She’s talked with Mary already.”  
Hannah cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “The Winchesters and I have an agreement. We return Dean safe and sound to the Hunters once our plan is done. They do not see this as a sign of war and will not as long as we keep up our end.” 

Ingrid and Ambriel turned to Dean who nodded in agreement. He would have added something if at the moment, his stomach did not decide to make its unhappy presence known. There was a loud growl which caused Dean to wrap his arms around his middle. Apparently the burgers hadn’t been enough even though he thought they should be. he looked down at his stomach then up again with a sheepish expression. “I didn’t eat before the wedding.” 

“But you had three burgers already,” Ambriel exclaimed. “How can you eat so much?” 

“Because he’s hungry,” Hannah answered before she picked up one of the chicken salad sandwiches. “I can run down to the kitchen and get you another one.” 

“No this is fine,” Dean picked up another one of the sandwiches and bit into it. While it was a little too creamy for his tastes, it would do. Plus it wasn’t poisoned so at that moment, he didn’t care. He was surprised when Muriel picked some tea into a glass and offered it to him. At least the Seraph knew how to treat a captured Hunter. 

While Dean was the Seraph’s captive, Castiel stood in what he liked to call Dean’s war room arming himself with weapons. He wanted to be prepared for everything so he wasn’t taking any chances. He had pistols, revolvers, an automatic and several other weapons already hidden away on his body. He was going to get Dean back and if it went killing every single person from here to where she was held, he would do it. 

“You look like you’re preparing for World War Three and the zombie apocalypse,” John stated as he stood in the doorway. He leaned against the frame knowing just how badly Castiel wanted to do this. He remembered what it was like during his first years of marriage to Mary. He felt he had to prove to the entire world that he deserved to be the man in Mary’s bed. His family were Letters, not known for their strength, and even though he trained with the Campbells to be a Hunter, he knew the rest of the Hunters hadn’t accepted him. It was one of the reasons he and Mary wanted out of the life. 

Castiel turned to the older man after he placed a pistol into his shoulder holster. “I am going after Dean. I know nothing about hunter affairs but I am not letting those people get away with this.”   
John nodded then motioned to the long couch for Castiel to sit. “If it was the Seraph, and Mary is positive it is, then you shouldn’t worry. While we don’t know much about them, we do know that they are a family of their word. They are all about business.” 

“I don’t care!” Castiel hissed. “I just want Dean back and I am going to get him back.” 

John had a feeling Castiel would say that since the man was a former assassin. “Hunter families are different than assassins’ guild. We have to found strong ties if we want to succeed. If you go after the Seraph, you are going to hurt Dean. He knows what he’s doing Castiel. If he thinks, the Seraph can be trusted for a few days, we need to respect that.” 

“They took him on his wedding day!” Castiel exclaimed utterly confused by the lack of retribution. “They started a war!” 

“You heard them,” John replied as he slowly turned Castiel’s attention away from the weaponry, “they didn’t want a war. They are desperate, for what, I don’t know but they did not a war. They are one of the few families that stayed out of the Hunter/Levi feud.” 

“I am not letting this go, John!” Castiel exclaimed. He couldn’t understand why everyone just wanted to sit back and wait the four days. What if something went wrong? Dean could be dead before the deadline and they wouldn’t know.

Mary walked in then which caused both men to turn and look at her. It was easy to see she had been crying because of the puffiness around her eyes and the redness in them.   
“Is everything all right?” Castiel asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Did they call again?” 

Mary shook her head before she walked over to Castiel and straightened his tie. “Everything is fine for now, Cass.” She smoothed down his collar then brushed away an invisible particle of dust. “Whatever you are planning, be very careful. Make sure that Dean isn’t harmed.” She looked up at him with respect and a bit of sadness. “I wish you would stay here with us since we know he’s alive and unharmed but I understand that this is your way. You are different than us, Castiel.”

Castiel looked into the frightened eyes of Dean’s mother than the sullen face of her father. While they were very concerned about Dean, there was a strong undercurrent of fear for him. They understood why he thought he had to do this now, had to do this his way but they wanted him to stay put as did Dean. He realized on his next breath that while he hadn’t married Dean yet, Mary and John saw him as family. They wanted him to stay safe as much as they wanted safe return and those emotions warred within them. 

Castiel placed his hand on top of Mary that somehow ended up gripping his shoulder. This is his family as well and he didn’t want to let him down. He was touched that they wanted what was best for him. He gave them both a small, sad smile. 

“I promise I will do my best to keep this from becoming a full on war because it’s not what you or Dean want,” he pledged, “but I will bring him home no matter what.”  
While Castiel planned to rescue Dean, he finished off a second sandwich and a glass of tea. He was surprised at how quickly Ingrid and Ambriel, Briel for short, fell into line with Hannah’s plan and wondered if they too were part of the family. Since they were together and would be for a while, Dean figured it would be a good use of his time to get to know the Seraph. While the family itself was powerful, the name hadn’t been around very long only a few years and no one was sure of their background. 

He was impressed with the treatment and while their interaction could have started on a much more normal route, he didn’t see the harm at least contemplating an alliance. Considering that the Seraph controlled the ports and harbors along the East Coast, Dean knew that it would help his own syndicate as well. Plus he always had a soft spot for determined people that would drove too far lengths to get a job done. 

Dean leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He needed to think of a way to get the information he needed without letting the sisters know what she was considering. He already knew she would talk with Muriel because Hannah gave up her chair to Ingrid and was at the computer again. Dean could feel himself slowly relaxing something he didn’t think would be possible since he had been kidnapped. 

“Muriel?” he lifted his head up with that after he opened his eyes. “Why did you need me for any of this? I get that you needed the trucks but now we aren’t the only family that had what you needed. I’m sure one of your associates would have been able to help.”

Hannah answered before Muriel could open her mouth. While it appeared she just kept her head in the computer monitor and didn’t notice anything else, Hannah Seraph knew everything that happened around her no matter how oblivious she appeared. 

“When you took out the Levis, the only ground shipping channel from the port to here was closed. We needed it open as soon as possible and when our man failed, we needed you because you’re the head of the family. You control the trucks and how they move.” 

Dean looked over at Hannah who still had her head in the computer. “Why not just send this ship to another port if you didn’t have ground support? The Levis didn’t control anything south of Rhode Island and your family has harbors and docks in Georgia.” 

Muriel answered this one. “The ship that’s coming needed to be docked and unloaded here. We couldn’t send it somewhere else to dock and unload then ground ship the contents here. We had a limited window of time and a delay like that would be costly.” 

“What the hell is on that ship?” Dean asked fearing he just let some kind of weaponry into the country. he couldn’t think of anything that would be this important other than weapons.   
Ingrid and Briel looked down at their hands not willing to answer and Muriel looked everything else but at dean. All three were silent because they did not want Dean to know the truth.   
Hannah cleared her throat. “It’s not drugs or guns. There aren’t weapons of mass destruction on board either. Believe me, Mr. Winchester , my family does not deal in that.” 

Dean looked over to Hannah and narrowed her eyes. There was something going on here that he didn’t like. “That’s not an answer. What’s on that ship?” 

Hannah turned her head from the screen for the first time since she sat down at her desk. “That is an answer.”


	17. King of the Damned

Castiel sat at Dean’s desk in the study and looked over the traffic camera footage that captured Dean’s limo at a toll bridge. Apparently the vehicle headed north toward the coast but he couldn’t figure out where Dean had been taken after that. The Seraph had several possible locations where they could have taken him and since he didn’t have enough information on the family, it was impossible for him to pinpoint a safe house. He tried searching for information about that family but he only found out what he already knew. The Seraph controlled the harbors and ports, they hadn’t been in the game very long and they did tend to keep their word when making deals. 

Castiel couldn’t figure out why Dean had been taken in the first place and that frustrated the hell out of him. As an assassin, he really never needed a ‘why’ to a hit. He needed to know his target and how long he had to complete the mission. However, Dean was his lover and for someone to commit this kind of act, he needed to know the why. The Seraph weren’t after power or money apparently since no ransom demand had been made. They didn’t need a marriage alliance either so what was the point of kidnapping him? 

Henry knocked on the door frame before he entered just to let Castiel know he was coming in. “Mary wanted to make sure you ate something,” he stated as he held up a brown paper bag, “it’s not much but at least it’s better than nothing.” 

Castiel gave a ruefully smile as Henry walked over to the desk. “What is it?” He asked as he tapped the up arrow on the keyboard moving the video footage to the next traffic camera. 

“Grilled cheese, a fruit cup and some kind of juice box,” Henry admitted with a shrug, “I’m better sure this is one of our men’s kid’s school lunch.” He came around behind Castiel and looked at the screen. “That’s the 128,” he stated as he leaned over Castiel’s shoulder. “Is that the limo?” 

“I can’t tell but I’m sure it is,” Castiel answered as he zoomed in as far as he could on the plates. “Yes that’s it.” 

“So it hit the 128 at 6:17 p.m.,” Henry moved behind Castiel and opened up the top right hand drawer of Dean’s desk, “and Dean called around 9.” 

“He called at 8:57 p.m.,” Castiel replied. “Can’t you call your people and make them turn on the Seraph?” 

“Did Dean ever explain to you about the politics of the Letters?” Henry asked as he pulled a chair up next to Castiel’s. 

Castiel shook his head. He figured that life was way more complicated than his assassin’s way and while Dean explained parts of it, everything just seemed too confusing. 

“In this world, alliances aren’t easy to build. It takes years of political maneuvering, and business deals and even then a lot of the alliances are shaky at best. Right now, we have a lot of trusted alliances but if we try and take the Seraph and lose, everything Mary built, everything John built and Dean maintains, it crumbles. Yes they attacked first but they have made their intentions known,” Henry paused allowing Castiel to process what he said. He needed the assassin to understand the difference between his old life and the one he wanted with Dean. “I’m sure that in your old life, we didn’t have a trusted confidant. I understand that this is difficult for you.”

Henry took a deep breath gathering his thoughts for the next part of the explanation. “In this world, Castiel, the net is wide and vast. However this is the way of our world. If you piss off the wrong family, you could end up with 100 more gunning for your head and your territory. I want Dean’s reign over the family to be peaceful without him always having to worry about more and more gunning for him. he grew up having to deal with the fallout of the rivalry between the Hunters and the Levis. I know that there will always be discord. No family is without its faults and problems but I want to minimize that now.” 

Castiel looked at the screen and sighed. He wanted Dean’s rule as Head to be as peaceful as possible as well. He loved Dean too much to bring any kind of distraction to his life. He needed to be the man Dean needed, the man he wanted and above all the man he would spend the rest of his life with. Castiel glanced up at Henry who smiled before he patted Castiel’s shoulder. 

“I want your children to grow up differently than Dean. I want them to be able to go to a movie with friends after dark and not worry if they are in some rival’s territory.” Henry explained with a heavy sense of sadness in his voice and a deep resentment in his eyes, “I want your children to have real friends not those that are around them out of some twisted sense of loyalty.” 

Castiel looked at the footage and a writing tablet that had his notes on it. He rubbed his palm over the grip of the gun. “Do you want me to wait until Dean is released?” He asked quietly. “I don’t want to cause any problems for you. What would you do in my position?” 

Henry smiled at the question then a reminiscent look came over his face. “If this was me and I was in the first few years of my marriage, I wouldn’t have gone after him if I knew that he would be returned safe. Most of the time rushing in causes more problems than it solves and sometimes the person you’re going to rescue is the one harmed. That changed when Millie gave birth. I would never let anything happen to her and I know if someone tried to take John away from Millie, I would kill them.” 

“I want to kill them now,” Castiel mumbled as he looked down at his hands. He should have had a ring on his finger now instead his ring finger was bare. He should be making love to his spouse on some tropical, off away island not sitting in a chair in an office. “I want to so badly.” 

Henry nodded in understanding. “Millie and I are different than you and Dean. Mary and John are different as well. During the first few years of our marriage, we were together because it was our families’ decision. We didn’t marry for love. We liked one another well enough and we were compatible but the love, that came later.” 

Castiel smiled at Henry then leaned back in Dean’s chair. “How about this?” He decided that he would respect the hunter way in this for now because this was his family. Henry, Mary, Dean and the rest were now his family and if they didn’t want a war, he wasn’t going to bring one to their door. “I give the Seraph one more day and if Dean’s not back, I’ll go.” 

Henry covered his mouth with his hand. Normally he didn’t get choked up but right now, Castiel just showed so much respect for Mary and John And it showed that Castiel could see reason and was willing to put aside his past life in order to support his spouse. 

Henry nodded in agreement then placed the map in front of Castiel. He pointed to one spot on the map. “This is where we are sending the trucks. It’s a pirate harbor that only a select few families know about. I would start my search there.” 

Dean watched as Muriel conversed with several of her lieutenants about who would be assigned to security during the off load. Most of the lieutenants looked young, no older than 25, a mix of female and male and races. It was a bit of an unusual group. Most criminal families tended to remain fairly closed off from the general population yet it seemed that the Seraph had ties all over the world.   
“Adina, you will at the docks making sure the trucks are let in after the drivers get out,” Muriel ordered as she looked at a young woman with long, curly hair and brown eyes. “Make sure no one but our people get near the trucks. If someone does, you have orders to kill.”

“Yes ma’am,” the woman nodded in reply. 

“Jonah, I want your man outside the compound patrolling 24 hours until the shipment is complete.” 

“Yes, Donna,” a thin, short man with black hair and eyes answered. “How long do you wish for us to remain on the grounds after?” 

“Two to three hours,” Muriel answered after she flipped through some papers. “Hannah will be in contact to give you the details.” She handed him a sheet of paper. “She wants these men.”   
The man glanced down and nodded. “Of course.” 

“Flagstaff, your people are driving the trucks. Here is the list and make sure they don’t bring their cells. We’ll have some for them once they are in the port.”   
A Latin woman nodded once knowing what part she would play in this plan. 

“Make sure to stay in contact with one another and with me,” Muriel ordered. “If this falls apart, if any of you fail, you will find yourself right next to Mr. Marv in banishment. Do you understand?”   
The group nodded. “Yes Donna.” 

“Go,” Muriel motioned with her hand for them to leave. “You have your assignments.” 

Dean waited until all the lieutenants left the office before he stood up and stretched. 

“You people didn’t seem to concern about me being here,” he stated evenly.

“They know not to challenge our decisions,” Muriel replied with a shrug of her shoulders.   
“They aren’t family, are they?” 

“By blood? No.” Muriel answered. “But they are loyal and know their jobs. Blood doesn’t make you family anyway.”   
“You’re not worried about one of them betraying you to another family?” 

“No,” Muriel shook her head as she walked over to her desk, “because if they tried, they wouldn’t get far. The Seraph family might not have a long standing presence in the area but we have a large network. A move on us is a move on that and no one wants to hear that there is no safe place in the world for them to run.”


	18. As Time Goes Bye

While Henry was over at Dean’s, Mary was alone in her own home talking on the phone to Walker. She was in the middle of the heated discussion when Henry walked in the door with Castiel in tow. She waved at the pair glad to have them in the house to keep her mind on track. She needed to keep her senses sharp and her emotions out of her voice. If Walker thought she was desperate, he would press and push for a hard bargain that would hurt her family. 

John walked over to Mary and slowly rubbed her shoulders. He knew she was tense and stressed and while she was doing a good job of keeping her emotions out of her voice, her body language and facial expression saw just how wary she really was. He bent down and kissed the top of her head which made her smile just a bit before he walked over to the office couch. He sat down with Castiel and watched his spouse in action. 

“No Walker, exactly 10 trucks,” Mary stated while she rubbed her forehead with her hand, “nine will not be enough….Yes I know what I’m talking about…. I need 10 of those vehicles by Thursday…. I know you have them… No you can’t used the smaller trucks….Are you even listening to me?” She slammed the phone down before she let out a frustrated scream. 

John shook his head wanting to get her calm. “Mary, you have been up for over 24 hours. You can’t panic right now. Why don’t you get some sleep and in the morning, we can see about dealing with Walker again?” 

She looked down at the phone then back to her husband. She knew her nerves were shot and everyone could use some sleep. Even if it was just a few hours, the time would be enough for her to clear her head. “Okay,” she agreed as her husband gathered her into his arms and gently guided her to their bedroom. 

“Castiel, why don’t you stay here tonight?” John suggested as they walked out of the office. “We have plenty of room.” 

Castiel figured this was their way of making sure he stayed put for the night and didn’t go off on some suicide mission. He nodded knowing it wouldn’t help Mary or Dean for him to be on the streets. “Thank you,” he agreed. 

“You are family now,” Mary stated as a yawn erupted. She didn’t realize she was so tired until this moment. All of her energy seemed to drain out of her and into the air. “We look after our own.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel stated again as he watched the older couple room go up the stairs to their bedroom. 

“I’ll bring you some clothes after I get her in bed,” John said as he eased Mary into a room, “if you want you can take the downstairs bedroom that’s on the left. Dad, you staying too or are you going home?” 

“Home, your mother’s worried.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Sometime later that night, after he had changed into a simple tee shirt and a pair of sleep pants, Castiel found himself alone in bed. Before Dean, he wouldn’t have minded but now, he just couldn’t get comfortable. He missed the warmth that came from him and the sound of steady breathing. Even though the events of the day finally got up with him and exhaustion settled in, he couldn’t fall asleep. He stared up at the ceiling and wished things were different. 

Castiel wasn’t sure when but sometime during the night, he had fallen asleep. He woke up to the sun peeking out over the tree line into the bedroom. It took him a moment to remember where he was and how he got here. He got up quickly and dressed. He heard voices going from Mary’s study and followed that. Castiel found Mary at her desk in what looked to be pajamas talking on the phone with John standing over her. 

She looked over to John who just shrugged his shoulders. “So you will have the vehicles to me by Thursday? Good. No your men will not drive the trucks. That has been handled. No I will not.” She hung up the phone with a heavy groan. “I hate that man. I don’t trust him.” 

“Your father liked him well enough,” John admitted before he stood up, “at least it seems he will supply the trucks.” 

Mary stood as well before she walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Yes he will do it. He just pushing for more information about why we needed them.”   
John pulled Mary against him as he smoothed his hands down the center of her back. “I’m surprised he doesn’t know.” 

Mary laid her head on John’s shoulder and breathed. She took comfort in knowing he supported her and that he always did what he could to ease her hurt. “Oh he knew about Dean. I’m sure that information got out the moment we left the church. However what he didn’t know, what no one else knows, is that we are working with the Seraph right now. I want to keep it that way.” 

“Why would it matter if anyone found that out?” Castiel asked. 

Mary lifted her head and turned it a bit to look at Castiel. “We just found out that the Seraph worked with the Levis. Right now I don’t want anyone thinking I am somehow betraying Dean by working with a former enemy’s ally.” 

Castiel nodded seeing her logic did make sense. No use in showing your hand so to speak before it was time. 

John stroked Mary’s hair. “Dean would do the same for you,” he stated with a slight smile. He understood how much it pained Mary to work under the Seraph’ terms yet if they wanted a quick, bloodless resolution, the Winchesters had to do what they must. “He is proud of you I’m sure.” 

Mary shook her head unsure of that. “I don’t know that. I wish I could talk to Dean again. Do you think they will let him call again?” She looked up into the eyes of her husband searching for some kind of reassurance. 

As if by magic, the phone rang. Mary pulled away from John and grabbed the phone in the middle of the second ring. 

“Hello?” She greeted with a clicked tone afraid the other person would hear the extreme worry in her voice. 

“Mom?” 

“Dean?” Mary’s entire face lit up in joy as a wide smile spread across her face. She was delighted to hear from him again. “Are you hurt, baby?” 

“No,” Dean sounded well, in fact she sounded rest and relaxed. “I’m fine.” 

“Do the Seraph want something else?” Mary didn’t know if the Seraph decided to press for an advantage. Why else would they let Dean call?

“No,” Mary heard some shuffling in the background on Dean’s end then a whispered ‘thank you’. 

“Did you escape?” Mary pressed her hand to her stomach as a wave of nauseous crested over her. “Dean, I can send someone….”

“No I didn’t escape. I’m still here,” he replied with what sounded like a mouth full of food. A quick swallow followed. “I asked to use the phone and they let me. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay.” 

Mary nearly burst into tears at that. “Let me put you on speaker,” she somehow managed to say. 

“Okay.” 

“Dean?” Castiel called out once he heard the little beep. 

“Cass.” There was a hint of listless worry in the tone but for the most part he was in good spirits. “How are you? Did you stay with mom and dad?” 

“I stayed the night, yes,” he answered. “Your parents thought it would be for the best.” 

“I’m glad you stayed. They needed the company as did you.” 

“Are you on a time limit?” John asked fearing that at any moment the phone would go dead. He wanted to talk with Dean as long as he could. 

“I can’t talk for very long,” he admitted softly, “a few more minutes.” 

“That’s fine,” John rubbed his hand under his bottom lip. “It’s just good to hear your voice.” 

“It’s good to hear yours as well,” he replied. “Has the news spread out? About what happened?” 

Mary gave a groan before she replied. “Yes it has. Several syndicates have called asking for favors if they agree to help search for you. Your father and I have told all of them that we don’t need the help.” She scoffed and grumbled ‘parasitic bastards’ under her breath. 

Dean chuckled at that. His mom rarely cursed so it was funny to hear that from her. “No one knows where I am though?” He didn’t want to anyone to get to caught in some kind of cross fire. Just a few more days and this would be over and he would be home. 

“No one knows but the family,” John answered. 

“Good.” 

“We have the trucks,” Mary announced. “Walker agreed to help this morning.” 

“Thank you,” Dean relayed the information to someone in the background. 

“Mom, did you get any sleep?” he asked. 

“Not much,” Mary admitted. “I couldn’t rest.” 

“Keep some sleep tonight. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in a few days. I love you. I have to go now.” Dean stated after someone called his name. “Bye.” 

The line went dead with that. 

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing here?” Mary asked as she pushed the speaker button. She needed to know that someone agreed with her decisions. This was her son and while they had been assured of his safety, Mary felt like she was betraying Dean. She was letting a possible enemy dictate terms to her. She didn’t like that and needed someone to support her. 

John brushed his fingers across Mary’s jaw. “Of course I think you’re doing the right thing. You are doing what Dean asked of you. I don’t know if they would let him call again, but I know you are doing the right thing here. He doesn’t want bloodshed. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt. You’re making sure that happens.” 

“I want my baby back,” Mary’s strength failed her and she sobbed into John’s shoulder. This was the first time in years that she felt so helpless and lost. “I want him back safe and sound. I want to see him sleeping in his bed.” 

John wrapped his arms around Mary and just let her cry. She spent so much time and energy trying to retain her composure that it was no surprise to him that she wore herself out. He let her take all the time she needed, let her cry, sob and wail getting those emotions out before he guided to her to favorite chair and eased her down. He brushed the hair away from her face after she quieted down a good bit. 

“Would you like some tea?” He asked as he took her hands in his. 

Mary shook her head and brushed her thumbs over John’s knuckles. “That would just make it worse,” she admitted softly. 

John knelt down in front of his wife and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “This will work,” he whispered before he kissed her cheek. 

“What if they change their minds?” Her eyes went wide at the declaration. “We don’t know enough about them to know if they are completely honorable.” She panicked at the thought of the Seraph going against their words and killing Dean. 

“Mary, look at me!” John held her at arms’ length and gasped at the fear in her eyes. “They gave their word and every one I talked to said that they stay true to their word.” 

Mary shook her head fearing for her oldest son. “We don’t know enough about them to know it’s true. They are powerful but have no real lineage. Their loyalty was with the Levis until a few months ago.” She sobbed again thinking about how foolish they all were. “We don’t know how honorable they truly are. For all we know, they could be another set of Levis!” 

Castiel cleared his throat before he stepped into the study. He waited his one night for the Seraph to make their move and now it was his turn. “I’ll bring Dean home,” he promised as he made his way over to them. “Tell me where the trucks are coming from. I’ll follow them to the harbor then continue to tail them until they reach their destination. I would think that would be the place where they are hiding Dean.” 

Mary glanced up at Castiel then over to John. Her husband nodded believing that Castiel’s plan was a solid one. 

“Don’t let them see you following,” she explained once she turned back to Castiel. “Who knows what they would do if they realized that?”

Castiel smiled at that because now he had a plan. “I’ll need to borrow a car.” 

John motioned for Castiel to follow him as they walked into the kitchen. He picked up a single key on a small ring that hung by the door. “Take my car,” he handed Castiel the keys.   
“Thank you,” Castiel looked down at the keys in his hand then to John and Mary, who had entered the kitchen at this point. 

“Be careful,” Mary gave her blessing for Castiel to go with John adding, “bring Dean home.”


	19. No Exit

Before the call, Dean woke up in a strange bed to the sound to shouting. He slowly pulled back the covers before he rubbed his eyes and remembered just how he got here. he listened to the voices for a few minutes and realized it was Ingrid and Briel. he wondered what they were arguing about because it sounded like it was important. 

“You can’t tell her that!” Ingrid hissed in a dangerous tone. “She’s freaked out enough as it is. You want to add to that?” There was a heavy tension in Ingrid as if she was a spring wound too tight and about to pop.

“No but she needs to know!” Briel shouted in reply. “It’s not like she didn’t know what could happen!” 

Dean walked out the apartment and into the hall. Sure enough Ingrid and Briel were at the end having a heated discussion. He cleared his throat to get their attention. The noise startled the woman enough that they jumped back a bit. 

“Dean?” Ingrid looked over to Briel and made the ‘keep your mouth shut’ face. “We didn’t mean to wake you. Go bed to back.” 

“I’m up now,” Dean admitted as he ran his fingers through his hair. “What’s the shouting about?” 

Both girls just looked at one another like ‘I’m not telling. You tell.’ 

“One of you just tell me,” Dean said. 

“We lost the signal from the ship,” Briel stated as she bit her bottom lip. “We aren’t sure what happened right now but we just got it back.” 

“And I don’t want Hannah about it,” Ingrid admitted, “the signal was out for like 30 seconds and I don’t want her panicked. It could have been something as simply as a battery went down.”   
“Have you spoken to the captain?” Dean asked with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Not yet,” Briel answered.

“I would see if he knows what happened. If it was something simple, no use in panicking everyone.” Dean suggested the way he would want a situation like this handled. he would want his people to come to him with all the information available about a problem. 

Ingrid turned to walk into the office but stopped. “Oh yeah, Hannah said that you could use the phone to call your people if you want. You just have to press ‘star’ to dial out.”  
Dean’s jaw dropped. What the hell kind of people let some outsider who they didn’t really know have access to phones? Seriously that just was not good hostage taking practices. What if Dean decided to call the hunters and tell them to come for him? What would stop Dean for calling the cops? 

Briel giggled at the sight of Dean’s shocked face. “Muriel is in there already talking to a few contacts. Hannah’s somewhere around here doing whatever she does. You won’t be in there alone.”   
“Oh,” Dean looked a bit chided at that. Of course they weren’t going to give him access to a phone without someone there to watch. he wouldn’t have given someone in his custody access to a phone in the first place! He was glad that the Seraph were different in that aspect. He nodded before he went back into his room after a moment wanting to change out of the tee shirt and boxer shorts he used as pajamas. 

“How do I get some breakfast?” Dean asked with his head in the hall. 

Ingrid smiled. “I’ll bring you something in a bit.” 

Castiel drove out along a deserted stretch of old state highway. John explained that this road, once a heavy travelled route, had basically been abandoned when the freeway had been built. Now it was back roads, used for criminal activities and not much less. Castiel found a place to park, a worn down patch away from the shoulder out of sight from the road itself. Mary explained that Walker’s trucks would come this way on the way to the harbor and Castiel was determined to follow them all the way to Dean. 

Castiel sat in John’s car and waited. According to Mary, Walker’s vehicles needed to pass this spot in less than 30 minutes if they wanted to make it to the port on time. Castiel prayed that Mary’s contact would keep that schedule. He should have brought a phone with him, he thought ruefully. He didn’t have a way to contact the Hunters if something did go wrong. Plus what if Dean called and he wasn’t there? Would that be reason for the Seraph to harm him?

Castiel pulled himself out of those dark thoughts knowing they wouldn’t do any good. He needed to stay focus on the task at hand. He glanced at his watch then his eyes stayed on the road. While he knew he couldn’t miss 10 industrial trucks passing, he wasn’t about to be caught unaware. He waited only a few minutes before the sound of weighted truck tires on asphalt filled the air. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he leaned forward a bit. Sure enough, a navy blue transport truck with the words ‘Walker Shipping, LLC’ painted in green letters passed. The first truck was followed quickly by another and then eight more. 

Castiel counted to 30 when the last truck passed before he turned on the engine, put the car in gear and pulled out onto the road to follow the caravan to the next location. He kept a comfortable distance between himself and the last truck knowing it was better to hang back so he didn’t arouse any suspensions. Staying out of the mirrors was the best way to follow someone and while that plan wouldn’t work in cities with several turn offs, this rural highway didn’t have those and remained for the most part a one direction option. 

He drove for hours, stopping every once and a while to refill the gas tank and stretch his legs. He didn’t stay stopped for long however since he didn’t want to let the truck caravan out of his sight for more than a few minutes. He was worried that he might have been spotted after the fifth hour when he came around a curve and realized he closed his trailing distance a bit too much. He thought about what to do, he could pass the trucks, find somewhere to stop up ahead and wait or he just ease off the accelerator. Castiel’s foot came off the gas, slowing him down enough to stay out of the truck’s mirror. His plan worked and soon he was back at his comfortable distance. 

It was dusk when he finally parked at the top of a man made hill and got out. Thank goodness for his enhancements as they made it possible watch the trucks stop in front of a high fence with barbwire at the top without the help of binoculars. Thanks to Sam’s map, he knew this was North Port. 

From his vantage point, he watched the drivers get out of their trucks, with the engines still on and walk away from the gate. Once the drivers were a good distance from the gate, it opened just enough to let some men out and those men got into the trucks. While the men entered the truck cabs, a white, movers’ type van drove up and Walker’s men were loaded into that. The van pulled off shortly after that and the gate opened completely. 

The ten trucks, now driven to Seraph men, pulled through the gate and into the dock. Castiel knew that he would have to wait for several hours as the ship unloaded and the trucks loaded. Still mentally kicking himself for not bringing a phone, he watched as workers moved around the docks. Castiel never saw the Seraph ship because of the way the harbor was shaped. While he could see a large potion thanks to the bowl shape for the land, there was a certain piece hidden from sight by an outcrop of rock. 

Castiel waited for hours until the moon was high in the night sky and just watched the port until finally he saw one of Walker’s trucks pull up to the gate. He watched and waited until all 10 trucks formed a single file line that started at the gate and went backward until it curved around some building before he got into his car. It wasn’t until he was sure he wouldn’t get spotted that he finally turned on the engine and drove away from the harbor. He couldn’t use his headlights since they would attract an unwanted attention so he drove slowly down the hill. He killed the engine and waited off on the shoulder of the road for the trucks to pass again. When the last truck rounded the curve, he turned on the engine and followed closely behind. He knew it was dangerous to drive with his lights off but he needed to find Dean and this was the only way to do it.


	20. The Hunted

Dean found himself with Muriel and Briel in the plush chairs, eating one of the tuna melt sandwiches Ingrid prepared and watching Hannah pace the length of the window. While he had only been around Hannah for a few days, the pacing and the nervousness wasn’t something he had seen before from the girl. Dean wondered what could have made an ice queen like Hannah Seraph so nervous that she stalked back and forth like a caged lion. 

The phone rang once and Hannah quickly picked it up without breaking stride. “Yes, good, yes” was all that she said before she hung up and turned her head toward Muriel. 

“The trucks are loaded and on the way here,” Hannah announced with a heavy sense of worry. She ran her hands over her stomach as she paced. “They should be here in a few hours.”

“Hannah you’re going to wear a rut in the carpet,” Muriel hoped that would bring Hannah’s attention away from the window. 

“I don’t care,” Hannah replied as she glanced at the clock, “I wanted new carpet in here anyway.” 

Briel cleared her throat. “You’re going to make yourself sick,” she warned. 

“Still don’t care,” Hannah answered as she went over to the computer and checked on something. 

She paced, looked at the clock and checked the computer several times in less than a minute. 

“You’re going to drive us mad,” Muriel looked to Briel and Dean apologetically. She never did understand how Hannah’s mind worked at times like this. 

Hannah didn’t pause at that. She just shrugged her shoulders, checked the clock, glanced at the computer then continued on her way. 

Dean couldn’t take the pacing anymore and opened isr mouth to say something when Castiel burst in the door. He was quite shocked to see him standing there and even more surprised that he had a gun pointed at Muriel. What really astounded him was the sight of Hannah pulling her weapon at the first sight of Castiel and keeping it train on his head as she paced. 

“Cass?” He questioned with a confused look on his face. “What the hell are you doing here?” He told him to stay put with his parents. How did he end up here? 

Castiel’s eyes went wide at the sight of Dean calmly eating a sandwich and chatting with two women in chairs. His jaw dropped slightly before he regained his composure. “I came to get you,” he answered simply. This was not what he expected to see at all. He thought Dean would be tied to some chair with a number of weapons pointed at his head. Instead it seemed all was well in the world and theywere long time friends catching up. 

“What the hell?” He kept the gun trained the pacing woman as he looked at Dean. “Who do I shoot?” He thought about aiming his weapon at the woman with his back to him. “Dean, why are you eating with them?”

Dean laughed as he picked up a sandwich and pulled it in half. “Because I was hungry and they had food?” 

One of the women turned and held up a half eaten sandwich. “Would you like one? We have tuna fish, turkey, and ham.” 

“No I don’t want a sandwich!” Castiel exclaimed as he tried not to show his amazement at the situation. “I’m here to get you back!” What was with this people? One paced up and down with a gun pointed at his head, another one chatted with Dean and offered him food. Dean looked like he was about to burst out laughing and the last one looked a bit confused about the whole event.   
“Oh now I see why you like him,” Muriel smirked as she turned back to Dean. “I would marry that voice in a second if given the chance.” 

Dean chuckled at that then narrowed his eyes. “Drop the gun Castiel,” he ordered knowing that Hannah would not hesitate to pull the trigger. 

“No!” 

Muriel turned around her in chair and glared at Hannah. “Drop it, Hannah!” She commanded hoping her sister wouldn’t aggravate the man. She thought about reminding Hannah about the no killing promise she made but that might just make things worse. 

Hannah shook her head. She wasn’t about to lower her weapon until this new guy holstered his. She wouldn’t give up her ground until she was sure he wouldn’t take advantage. “No!” Well that sounded like a spoiled teenager that didn’t want to give up her cell phone. 

Dean laughed to himself as she watched the scene unfold in front of him. Castiel acted like an overprotective boyfriend while Hannah played the part of a tantrum holding child. If it weren’t for the guns being pointed, it might have looked more like family fighting with one another. 

“Cass I said, drop the weapon,” Dean used the ‘this is an order’ voice. He stood up from his chair and walked over to him. “Look I am fine. They never hurt me. In fact, aside from the whole kidnapping thing, I’ve been treated quite well. They let me change out of my wedding clothes so it wouldn’t get dirty. I’ve been fed, I had a lovely room to sleep in. I used the restroom without a guard whenever I needed it.” He paused before he moved in front of him putting himself between the barrel of the gun and Hannah. 

“They kidnapped you!” Castiel reminded Dean of that fact as he eased his free arm out and gently pushed him out of the way. 

“Castiel, drop the gun!” Dean couldn’t believe this. Here he was completely unharmed and his husband still looked ready to rip off heads. “There was a nice bathroom and I even got a nice, long, hot shower with amazing water pressure!” He smiled as his eyes brightened. “So there is no reason to kill them. They didn’t do anything to me that warrants those measures.” 

Castiel glanced at Dean out the corner of his eyes. “Really? Really? You get a bath and that’s why you don’t want me to kill them? A bath and a nice bed? They kidnapped you.” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders with a sly smile on his face. “No I don’t want to kill them because other than the kidnapping thing, they don’t do anything bad to me.” 

The ladies shared a look that said it all. It was one that stated ‘he just do not get this does he?’ Muriel and Briel just shrugged, Hannah continued to pace and Dean tried to talk some sense into Castiel.   
“You know she’s going to shoot you if you don’t drop it,” Dean stated with his attention on both people, “I really don’t want to see you get shoot again so just put down the gun.”   
He shook his head. “No thank you. Someone is going to pay.” 

“Oh hell no!” Dean grabbed Castiel’s gun with that since it seemed like that was the only way to settle this. “Now don’t get yourself killed! Drop the damn gun now!” 

Castiel’s eyes went around to all the women in the room again. He didn’t want to lower his weapon since he was outnumbered 4 to 1. He would have said 3 to 2 but from the sound of it, Dean was with the others. He needed a quick way out of this and the idea hit him hard.   
“That woman,” he used his chin and motioned to Hannah, “has been pacing the   
entire time with a gun drawn on my head. Tell her to drop it first then I will.” He figured that seemed like a fair enough request. 

“You are a guest here,” Hannah stated as she narrowed her eyes and looked down the barrel to get her shot, “an uninvited guest at that. The way this works is the guest lowers their weapon first then the host. Considering that I’m the host, I go second. You go first.” 

Castiel looked over to Dean. “Is that true?” 

“Yes, it is,” he answered. 

Castiel looked to Hannah then the two other women before he shrugged. He slowly lowered his weapon, slid on the safety then handed weapon the gun. “I just want you to know that you have some screwed up rules. Assassins would never do something like this.”   
Dean crossed his arms over his chest but made sure to keep the barrel of the gun pointed at the ground. “What can I say? We are hunters not assassins.”


	21. Free to be you and me

Castiel stared at Dean for a second trying to think of some quip but decided against that. Instead he just shook his head before he wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and hugged him. He had him back and to him that was all that mattered. Well that and this Hannah person still had a gun pointed at him and she paced like a caged lion. What was with this chick? How the hell did she manage to always have the weapon on him? At least she had lowered her aim from his head to his chest. He was just about to make some remark about being a good host when there was a small knock at the open door. He turned his head just a bit and saw another woman with long, straight dark hair and ruby red lips. 

“I made the tangerine, strawberry tea!” She chirped happily as she entered the room with a glass pitcher in her hands. She didn’t seem surprised at all to see a new man in the middle of the room nor a pacing woman with a gun. 

The overly perky tone made him grimace as he stared at the new girl. “I can’t shoot any of them?” He asked into Dean’s ear. He really didn’t like this situation being surrounded by Dean’s kidnappers one of which still had a weapon. “I can take out at least two of them.” 

“Stop trying to piss them off,” Dean declared through clenched teeth as she sat the gun down on Muriel’s desk. “They are nice.” He wanted to explain it to him but really he wasn’t sure Castiel would understand anyway. 

“They kidnapped you and one of them still has a gun leveled at me,” Cass announced with his body in between the barrel of the weapon and Dean to protect him in case something went wrong. He did not understand how Dean could be so indifferent about this. Dean had been kidnapped and he was here to rescue him. 

Dean glanced over to Hannah who put the safety on the weapon before she slowly lowered it then placed it on the desk besides the other one. With the weapon issue removed, Dean nodded to Hannah. “Thank you.” 

“We should get you out of here,” Castiel mumbled with a low voice into Dean’s ear. “Your parents are worried about you.” 

“Give me your phone,” he held out his hand, “I can call them now.” 

Castiel looked down. “I forgot my phone at your parents. I left quickly this morning and didn’t grab it.” 

"You didn't grab your phone?" Dean looked at Cass like he grew a second head. "You have that thing with you all the time. You said it was important to have it with you."

"I was worried about you and didn't think to grab it. We had a limited window and I just grabbed guns and left. It wasn't the smartest...." Castiel trailed off because he knew it was stupid to have left without his phone. What if something happened and he needed to contacted someone? What if the Winchesters had been contacted and something happened to Dean? 

"You were worried about me?" Dean asked with a slight grin. He didn't think anything would make his lover forget something like his phone. "You were so worried about me that you left out in a rush to save me?" He teased before he laid a gentle hand on Cass' shoulder then pulled him into a hug from behind. "Ladies, isn't he the best? He was so worried about me that he...."

"Dean, don't you dare." 

"But, babe, you're so handsome when you're all gruff." 

"Don't start with the sex eyes," Hannah snapped with a scoff. "I just had the carpets streamed. I don't need semen caked on it." 

"Well you're no fun," Dean bantered back as he pressed himself against Castiel's back. "Just so you know, we can be very clean when we need to be." 

Hannah just rolled her eyes and went back to pacing. 

While the scene with Hannah, Dean and Castiel played out, Briel and Muriel sat in the chairs and just kept quiet. They didn’t want to get involved with this discussion or pulled into it and both had this ‘why do we have to deal with these people again?’ looks on their faces. 

Briel set the pitcher down by the plate of food then straightened up. She looked at both seated people before her hands went to her hips. She squished up her face into an annoyed look.   
“Because they are sisters,” she answered as she motioned between Hannah and Muriel, “and you love her.” She shared a chair with Briel just in case Dean wanted the seat back. 

Hannah hadn’t stopped pacing but she hadn’t looked at the clock or the computer as she dealt with Castiel. She picked up those habits again as she walked the length of the room. Pace, clock, computer, pace, clock computer, she had the attention of all in the room but she didn’t even notice. All her attention was directed at the clock then the computer. 

Castiel wanted to grab both guns and just run but he wasn’t sure that would be a great idea. While he incapacitated several guards outside, he had no idea just how many were elsewhere in the building. Now that he knew Dean was in good spirits and in one piece, he could focus on an escape plan. Or he have if the pacing didn’t distract him. It took Castiel a whooping 10 seconds before he grew annoyed with the silent pacing. He edged Dean away from the women toward the chairs. 

“That is driving me bonkers,” he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched Hannah move. “How you keep your sanity with her doing that?” 

Dean hushed Castiel so Hannah wouldn’t overhear. He didn’t think Hannah would grab a gun and start firing but he wasn’t about to take a chance. “Just look at something else,” he suggested with his attention on Hannah. 

“Easier said than done,” Castiel grumbled with a growl in his voice. He tried to look around the office. No pictures, no decorations to pull this attention and the women didn’t seem like they wanted to talk. He turned to look at Dean. That would have worked if he couldn’t see the repetitive movement out the corner of his eyes. 

Muriel cleared her throat then motioned for them to sit. While she, Briel and Ingrid had years to get use to Hannah’s odd behavior, Dean had only a few days and Castiel even less time. As delicately as she could, and in a way that wouldn’t embarrass Hannah if she overheard, she came to her sister’s rescue. “She’s always been like that, ever since she was a little girl. It’s like all the nervous energy inside her goes to one particular point and she needs to walk it off to get rid of it.” She turned her head just enough to see if Hannah paid attention to them. A pass behind the desk with a glance at the computer then the clock told her that Hannah was oblivious of the five of them. 

Dean watched Hannah make several passes, her eyes registering only the clock and the computer. He wondered if anything else would register in Hannah’s vision. It was odd to watch while beautiful at the same time. Hannah never broke stride as her eyes moved between the objects. 

“Is she always like that when she’s nervous?” Dean asked as he turned to Muriel. He wondered how the sisters grew up and where they were from because all the information he had on the family was a. they owned the Eastern Seaboard, b. Hannah took care of the dealing while Muriel took care of the personnel, and c. the sisters worked well together. The first attempt at getting information on the sisters’ didn’t go as well as he hoped. 

Ingrid laughed a bit at that as she reached over and tapped Deab’s knee. “This is not that bad. You should have seen her when we studied for a test. She would put two books on the opposite ends of the room and in an hour have all the material in both books covered. It was like the faster she moved, the faster her mind took in the information.” She shook her head with a bit of humor in her voice. “Me, I just got dizzy from watching her and when I tried it, I got sick.” 

Dean looked around at the other people in the room. Ingrid and Hannah didn’t look like they would even talk to one another much less be best friends. Ingrid personality looked to be a bar hopping, out all night, party girl type while Hannah seemed more of the quiet restaurant, in bed early, wall flower. Briel and Muriel looked a bit more compatible. Muriel and Briel looked like the in the same book club, listen to the same music types. She wasn’t sure if Ingrid or Briel were a part of the Seraph family or not. 

“How did you four meet? Were you in school together?” Dean asked hoping to get some history of the family. He wasn’t even sure how long the family had been in the country. He already figured they weren’t Hunters and if they were Letters no one heard about them. They might be a new monster type but realistically that wasn’t a possibility. 

Muriel and Briel smiled at one another before Briel turned to Dean. She seemed happy to be in the conversation for once and she would happily talk. “I was working in the local library,” she explained, “Muriel was searching for some information on Kupffer cells for her biology class and needed some help. I was the science whiz of library workers so we spent an entire semester together. This project was one of those crazy, massive ones that required a 22 page paper, a 100 slide power point presentation and information from 10 different sources. The only internet pages that could be used where professional, medical databases and you could only use 2 of those. The rest of the sources had to come from books, magazines and newspaper articles. I thought Muriel was going to pull out all her hair when she told me what she had to do. I looked over the specs and realized the library had access to everything she needed. She took me to lunch several times, paid for so many movies and we went to a lot of concerts together. We kept in touch after that during school and by the time we graduated, we were best friends and remained that way for years.” 

“I introduced Briel to Hannah,” Muriel shrugged her shoulders with a smirk on her face. “My best friend had to know my sister.” 

“I was Hannah’s friend already when Muriel introduced me to Briel,” Ingrid added before she glanced over and realized that Hannah wasn’t paying them any attention. She smiled at her friend because for all of Hannah’s quirks, the woman was the most loyal and fierce person she knew. 

“What’s your story?” Dean asked as he picked up a sandwich, pulled it apart and handed half to Castiel. 

“We were in freshmen chemistry class together,” Ingrid began as she leaned back and got comfortable in her chair, “we were made lab partners which I will admit, I hated at first. Hannah was so different than anyone else in the class. She wasn’t a huge talker and she always looked ready to kill. We did a few labs together mostly with me just standing there and flirting with the cute guys in the class while she worked.” She paused for a second . “I was flirting with this hot, football type trying to get invited this party when the guy just grabbed my hair and pulled me backward. He tried to kiss me and that’s when this huge fireball erupted right beside the guy.” 

“The entire class screamed and the guy tried to push me in front of the fire. Well Hannah jumped over the division, threw the guy across the room then pulled me out of the class. She made sure I was okay before went back in the lab and beat the crap out of the guy. It took three guys to pull her off and she still tried to get to him. She broke his nose and cracked his ribs,” Ingrid looked over with tears in her eyes, “that was the first time someone did all that for me. She didn’t even know me.” 

Dean and Castiel looked at the pacing woman trying to match up this nervous wreck with the fighter they just heard about. Castiel narrowed his eyes as he sized up Hannah and realized it was completely possible for her to defend someone. He nodded to himself impressed. Dean smiled and nodded knowing now he really wanted to enter an alliance with these women. Anyone willing to defend basically a stranger so intensely would make a wonderful partner. 

Hannah finally looked at the group and while she didn’t stop pacing, she did speak. “We were in college when we all met. Muriel and I didn’t grow up here.” She looked over to Muriel as if turning the story over to her. 

Muriel smiled to herself then nodded before Hannah’s attention went back to the computer. She could explain a bit more her family. She opened her mouth to describe her homeland when she heard loud noise. She turned and saw Hannah pressed against the glass. 

“They’re here!” She breathed as she pushed away from the window and rushed out of the room.


	22. The Song Remains the Same

Dean watched Hannah race out of the room before anyone else bothered to move. The shipment was important to the Seraph while he knew his time with them was coming to a close, he did want to see what all the fuss was about. He had been told it wasn’t weapons and seeing Hannah’s reaction, Dean knew now that was true. Whatever was on the containers, it seemed that if the family didn’t get it, their world would crumble. 

Muriel cleared her throat before she stood followed quickly by Briel and Ingrid. 

“You can join us if you want,” she explained to Dean, “or you can leave. You have done your part. Thank you.” She nodded to the others before they hurried out the office and down the stairs.   
“You want to know what’s in there, don’t you?” Castiel asked breaking the silence between them. He knew Dean’s expression well enough to realize he was deep in thought. While he wanted to get Dean home now, if he wanted to stay just a few minutes longer to satisfy his curiosity Castiel saw no harm. 

Dean stood up and walked over to the window. Only one truck had pulled completely into the loading area at that point and it was too far back for him to really see what was going on. “I want to know,” he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned toward Cass. “I don’t think I could leave without knowing what could be worth such risks.”   
Castiel stood up with a slight smile. “I guess we should join them then,” they walked out together side by side and made their way down to the ground floor. Once there, they stood around next to Ingrid and Muriel as the second truck rolled into the doors. 

“Two,” Hannah counted softly before she glanced at the truck now parked at the back. The driver of that truck killed the engine already and was waiting for the next stage of the plan. “One, two,” she chanted with her eyes on the warehouse door. “Eight more to go.”

“Three,” Hannah whispered to herself as another truck followed in line. This part was one of the simpler parts with each driver pulling into the warehouse in line then parking in a numbered spot. “One, two, three.” 

She continued to count and recount until all ten trucks were parked inside the warehouse. When the last truck killed its engine, Hannah waited about 30 seconds before she ordered the wide doors shut. Once the rolling, steel door closed, Hannah sprang into action. She ordered the drivers out of the cabs and suddenly the warehouse was busy with action. The drivers moved to the back of the trucks and helped situated a gently sloping loading ramp so that it was flush against the truck before another two workers went to the sides. These two workers pulled out a wench hook underneath the ramp. The wench was hooked up to the back tires of the trucks with long chains to keep the ramp in place. 

Dean watched it all with fascination. Everything was so well choreographed, the workers all knew what to do and where to be. It was like watching a well-trained, ballet group and Dean was impressed with their skill. He saw Hannah the conductor now, all the early nervousness gone from her body and face. She was a calm, steady, figure giving orders under a watchful eye and making sure nothing went wrong. 

Hannah nodded to Muriel once the all the ramps where in place and Muriel moved to the nearest truck. “Start unloading from the back!” She ordered before she walked up the wide ramp with another worker at her side and together they pulled open the shipping containers. She let out a happy, triumphant whoop when several figures came forward from the back. “It’s okay,” she told them, “you’re safe.” 

Dean freaked out when she saw about 20 people of various ages emerge from the first container. “You people are human traffickers?” He shouted as he stormed up the ramp and grabbed Muriel’s arm. “You are the worst! These are people not merchandize! What are you going to do? Sell in on the black market? Turn the woman and girls into prostitutes? You fucking used me you bitch!”   
Dean opened his mouth to start another argument when Hannah appeared at his side and shouted. 

“This is our fucking people! We were not leaving them in a hellhole to die!” She was so angry that her cheeks were beet red and she ground her teeth. “Now get out of the fucking way and let us work!”   
Castiel stormed up and pulled Hannah off of Dean before he escorted the Hunter away from the sisters. Completely sure one of them was about to get shot, he used his body to block Dean. There was too much going on and too many people around for them to think about running so instead Castiel pushed a stunned silent Dean off to the side and out of the way. No need for them to make a bigger scene than they had. 

“We need some help over here!” Muriel shouted to a medical team that entered from the far right side. “Medics!” 

“You deal with it!” Hannah snapped at Muriel before she moved down the ramp to the second truck. “I’m busy!” 

Muriel rolled her eyes because she knew that was coming. Hannah couldn’t deal with any outside problems when she worked on shipment so this little hiccup with Dean would be hers to deal with. Plus she was just better at explaining what was going on without getting into a shouting match. Muriel slowly walked down the ramp, making sure she didn’t bump into those that came out of the containers. Several greeted her with respect, smiles and a few tears as she did. 

“These containers were built specific for this,” Muriel explained to Dean once she made her way over to the man that stood in the corner. “They were built to transport people safely across the world but under the radar of governments.” She looked back for a second when the sound of the second container opening filled the space. “The containers are stocked with food, water, blankets, clothing, all the necessary supplies for up to 25 people to survive a month. The containers are loaded onto ships that belong to us and once the ships were in open water, they are opened. The people move around the ship during the time at sea.” 

“This particular group is made up of the last remaining resistance to a warlord bent on wiping out any family not related to him by blood, and several members of Physicians without Edges that were sent to the area along with members of their security detail.” 

Muriel wanted to explain more but was interpreted when Briel shouted ‘Theo!’ and ran towards a man walking out of the third container. Muriel, Dean, Castiel and Ingrid watched as Briel threw herself into the arms of a tall man with very short medium brown hair, and a beard. 

Briel hugged the man tightly around the waist and sobbed happily. “You’re okay?” She asked as she looked up at her. If Theo hadn’t looked so confused and been so much taller, she would be kissing him madly instead of trying to talk. She wanted nothing more than to pull Theo away from the crowd, find a comfortable, quiet, dark space and take off all his clothes. She wanted to feel his hands on her body while her fingers traced over the lines of his body. “I missed you.” 

Muriel brushed away the tears that gathered in her eyes at the sight of her best friend being reunited with her lover. She was so happy for Briel yet there was a bit of sadness in her as well. She turned to try and continue her conversation with Dean, when Ingrid ran passed her without paying much attention and nearly knocked her over. Once she righted herself, she watched Ingrid ran up the ramp on the fourth truck and jump on a guy with dark brown hair cut short. 

Ingrid didn’t care who saw or how many people were around as she wrapped her legs around the guy’s waist and kissed him without mercy. Apparently this man was her boyfriend and she wasn’t about to let go of him. When they finally broke apart for air, Ingrid stared into his eyes and said. “Next time you’re not leaving without me. I go where you go and you’re not going back there!”   
Elijah brought his hand up, brushed Ingrid’s hair away from her face and nodded. “Okay.” 

“I missed you!” She declared as her head went into the crook of his shoulder and she started crying. “I was worried!” 

Dean looked to Muriel who shrugged the rest of her explanation forgotten as she watched two of her friends reunite with their men.   
“I will explain everything later,” Muriel declared before she hurried off to look for someone. 

So far 7 of the 10 containers had been opened and the warehouse began to fill with people. Medics looked at some but for the most part, the people appeared very healthy and unharmed. While all this happened, Hannah continued to yell orders. She only stopped once, when two little girls no longer than 3, ran up to her and hugged her around hip. She wrapped her arms around the pair as they thanked her for getting them out. 

Briel and Theo came up on the scene. Briel looked like she was use to this while Theo had an ‘what the hell is going on here’ air about him. Briel pressed herself against him, taking in the feeling of his body against hers and just smiled. There would be a lot of explaining on her side but she wanted to wait. No use in breaking the spell of happiness that flowed through her body.   
Briel kissed Theo again as they stood in front of the eighth container and watched it being opened. She saw Muriel looking around, asking people questions but she couldn’t hear what was said.   
“Muriel!” She yelled. 

Muriel turned around when Briel shouted and looked to where her best friend pointed. A handsome man with a strong jaw line, pale skin, and brown hair cut long on the top but short on the sides stood at the top of the ramp with wide eyes and a ‘WTF?’ expression on his face. 

“Daniel!” Muriel shouted before she ran up the ramp only to stop a few inches away from him. She could tell from the look in his eyes and the twisted up lips that this was not how he expected to be reunited with her. She was worried he would reject her for what she did. 

Daniel for his part, just looked around the area trying to figure out how the hell he got here and what was Muriel and Briel doing here. He had been told by a few of his fellow passengers that a wealthy family supplied them safe passage across the ocean and into the States. He turned to Muriel. “Wait a minute. What’s going on here?” 

Muriel looked a bit sheepish with her chin tucked close to her neck. She thought of a million better ways for Daniel to find out about her family but now that something like this happened she needed some time to think. 

“Well, honey, I was going to tell you at the right time,” Muriel started only to have Briel piped up with.  
“Which means never!” 

“Ambriel!” Muriel snapped at her friend before she turned back to Daniel. “Just don’t freak out of me right now!” She grabbed two handfuls of his jacket. “Just let me get through this right now and I promise to tell you everything!” 

There was a loud clank as the ninth container opened, followed immediately by a frustrated growl from Hannah and happier greetings as families hugged and kissed. Over all the noise, Muriel still heard her sister stomp over to the last container. She tugged Daniel down the ramp with her and met up with the rest of their little group. The men were all out of sorts not knowing the full story while the women just basted in the glory of happiness. 

Hannah stood in front of the final unopened container with her back to the group. She was so nervous that her hands shook as she reached out and popped the lock. She opened this container on her own and watched as the crowd inside slowly came forward. She searched those faces for one so familiar.   
Theo, Elijah and Daniel looked at one another like they had a huge secret that was about to be exposed. They knew something was up but how in the world could they explain it? Daniel shook his head at the other two, telling them without words to stay quiet. 

Muriel, Ingrid and Briel stared at the back of Hannah’s head as she stood there searching. She didn’t move as the people came out of the container so Muriel walked over and put her hand on Hannah’s shoulder. She peered inside to help Hannah look. 

Hannah’s mouth dropped open a bit in shock as her eyes filled with tears. She knew that her sister and friends had been reunited with their lovers and while she was happy for them, she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She covered her mouth with her hands, gasping sharply as her bottom lip quivered and she tried to form words. She couldn’t believe this. This couldn’t be happening. She pulled her hands away from her face and turned to Muriel. 

“Gadreel’s not here,” Hannah’s voice broke at the words. “He’s not here.”


	23. Abandon All Hope

Muriel shook her head before she turned her head to look around the warehouse. “No, we must have just missed him,” she would not let Hannah think the worst right now, “I didn’t see all the containers being opened and the guys were scattered. I’m sure he’s here.” She pulled Hannah close hoping to keep her sister’s spirits up. “He’s here. We just need to look.” She braced Hannah against her side before the sisters slowly walked down the ramps. 

Muriel scanned the area quickly hoping she would spot Gadreel and ease Hannah’s worry. She was absolutely sure that in the confusion and the mass of people, they just overlooked him. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone was lost for a few hours during an unloading phase only to be found asleep somewhere or with one of the medics. She rubbed Hannah’s arm. “We missed him,” Muriel said to Briel and Ingrid, “we need to look.” 

Daniel stepped in front of Muriel and Hannah then stopping them from going any further. He had something that he desperately needed to say and it couldn’t wait. He looked a bit worried not knowing how the news would be taken. “Hannah, I need to tell you something,” his tone was soft and gentle, and he had a sad ‘there is no easy way to tell you this’ air to him. 

“No!” Hannah shouted immediately her mind quickly going to the thought of Gadreel lying dead in the mountains somewhere. “No! No! No!” She didn’t want to hear what Daniel had to tell her next. She couldn’t bare the thought of Gadreel never coming back, never coming home to her. “Do not tell me he’s dead. He can’t be dead. He has to be okay!” 

Daniel only took his eyes off of Hannah long enough to glance at Muriel. This was not going to be pretty. Hannah was already upset, completely panicked and he had less than one second to tell her everything before the shit hit the fan. “He stayed behind!” He exclaimed as he placed his hands on Hannah’s shoulders and squeezed. “He stayed behind as a distraction.” 

“A distraction? A distraction? Why was Gadreel a distraction? What the hell did you do?” Hannah shouted angrily as she jerked away from Daniel and Muriel as if their touch burned her skin. “What do you mean he stayed behind? He shouldn’t have been there! He went because of you! Because you talked him into it!” She yelled her voice raising with every sentence and her world crumbling around her. “He was your best friend! You shouldn’t have left him! You served together in Iraq!” 

Daniel tried to explain what happened. How Gadreel could be left but Hannah wouldn’t let him get a word in. Not that he blamed her for that. Gadreel was his best friend since middle school and they did everything together. Graduated high school, joined the military, went to war, came back home safe. They did it all and never before had one of them left the other. He couldn’t find his voice fast enough and he glanced over to Muriel with the ‘I’m sorry’ look that broke her heart. 

Hannah was so angry that she barely noticed the spots appearing at the edges of her vision. She hated Daniel with a passion at that moment. “I hate you! You were brothers in arms! You promised him! He promised you! You both would come home!” She lunged at him only to have Muriel grab her and pull her backward before her hand ended up on Daniel’s throat. “You did this! You trapped him there! He’s alone! This is your fault! He shouldn’t have gone! This is your fault! I hate you!” 

Ingrid rushed up the ramp and helped Muriel keep Hannah off her Daniel. She screamed at him, tried to get at him for several more seconds before suddenly she went quiet and lost the need to fight. She pushed Muriel and Ingrid away and stormed down the ramp silently staring straight ahead. Briel moved to follow but Muriel called for her to stop. 

“She needs some time,” Muriel mentioned sadly not wanting Briel to get the brunt of Hannah’s rage. “Give her that.” 

Everyone but Muriel had a ‘WTF just happened here’ astounded look on their face. No one had ever seen Hannah get that mad before and no one understood how that explosive rage could go so quiet so sudden. 

“It wasn’t the plan,” Daniel explained quietly once the warehouse started moving again. At some point between Hannah yelling ‘no’ then her storming off, the workers and the refugees stopped and stared at the scene. “Muriel I swear to you, I didn’t want to leave him behind. I never meant to! I wouldn’t have! You know that!” He needed Muriel to believe him because it was true. “He- he- we-this.” It was so hard for him to explain now. At one time, he had a plan but now he had no idea what to do or say. “I’m sorry, Muriel. I am. This was not supposed to happen! It wasn’t supposed to be like this!” 

“Tell me what happened,” Muriel walked over and stood in front of Daniel. She had no doubt in her mind that Daniel felt horrible for leaving Gadreel and it wasn’t because of Hannah’s freak out reaction. She knew that Daniel would rather cut off his own arm than leave the man he treated like a brother behind. 

“It wasn’t his fault,” Theo added, his earlier confusion about the circumstances gone, replaced with the need to come to his friend’s defense, “it wasn’t anyone’s fault.” He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. His expression let everyone know what he was thinking. How the hell did things end up like this? 

“I’m not looking for fault here,” Muriel declared as she lifted her chin. “I need to know what happened to Gadreel.” 

“Gadreel stayed behind because we were being followed,” Daniel explained as he sat down on the ramp, “we had been on the move for days with these people. Apparently the villagers knew about the containers while Raphael didn’t. We were lucky about that, I guess. They were scared he would find out about the ship.” 

Daniel looked around the warehouse and saw several children playing with a ball. He smiled at the sight knowing at least they wouldn’t grow up under a tyrannical ruler. “During the night, Gadreel went out on his own to buy us time. He knew that the families needed time to get packed and situated. He took a truck when we were close to the border. He figured correctly that Raphael would go after a truck not realizing that people were crossing on foot. Maybe he didn’t think anyone would dare try to cross on foot. I don’t know.”   
Dean, who moved closer to hear, asked quietly. “All of these people are Seraph?” 

Muriel shook her head. “Not all. There are a few in here but most are just families that fought against Raphael and just couldn’t fight anymore. These are people that needed to get away from being slaughtered by Raphael. Anyone over of the age of 15 would be executed on sight while boys under 15 would be forced into his army. The girls under 15 would be made into prizes for this men. Well if you were a pretty enough older boy or girl, you might not get killed. You would have been turned into one Raphael’s harem pieces .” 

Elijah added to that. “There’s a few relief groups that were allowed into the country. We had been there a few weeks when we found out that Raphael put a price on our heads as well. Since we helped all and not just the ones he wanted, we were targets as well. We ran as soon as we heard leaving behind our medical supplies, food and clean water. Gadreel knew that Raphael would focus on that so he torched it before Raphael could get his hands on it.” Elijah looked over to Ingrid. 

“Gadreel was assigned with me and two other men to protect the relief workers,” Daniel explained with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. “Theo and Elijah are doctors. They do a lot of charity work.” 

“You were there as military?” Castiel asked unsure of how the government would allow soldiers to protect workers but not help fight the genocide. 

“No,” Daniel answered, “we weren’t. We were there as civilians. Gadreel and I aren’t active military anymore but we do contract work. We were supposed to protect the doctors. We found out what was going on after we got there and knew we had to get people out. We already knew that arrangements had been made by someone to supply the transport and they paid a great deal of money to make sure that the neighboring countries would accept anyone that got across the borders and couldn’t make the trips. I just didn’t know it was Muriel.” He looked up at Muriel with that.   
Muriel had the ‘oh shit now I have to explain EVERYTHING!’ panicky look on her face. She had no idea where to begin and all eyes were on her. Hell she hadn’t even told Briel about her past and now everyone stood around and seemed to want some kind of answer. 

“It’s not like it’s that grand a story,” Muriel murmured as she rung her hands together with her eyes on the floor, “dad was a professor and mom was a doctor before Raphael came to power. He staged a military coup, took over and starting killing anyone that was different. Dad was shot outside our door when he came home from work and mom grabbed us and ran. We escaped with our uncles. They died before we got across the border though. Then it was just mom and us. We ended up here after she met a man. We had just crossed the northern border and he was there with some charity group. He brought all three of us here as his wife and daughters. Mom died about a month after we settled here.” 

“We started school after a year, graduated from a private high school then went off to college,” she looked at Briel with a small smile, “and we made friends and did the normal stuff. We ended up as head of this crime family after he died. He was a part of the Russian mob. He didn’t have any children so I guess we helped him out as well. When we took over, we immediately bought all the ports, set this place up and stepped up his efforts to get people out of warzones and hellholes. He had ships travelling all over the world bringing people to safety before he met us. We just increased the numbers.”  
Muriel stopped and looked around at the faces of all the people she knew. Daniel and Briel both looked at her with a heavy sense of pity. Ingrid, Elijah and Theo had a mix of pity, and amazement at the story. Dean and Castiel had a little bit a pity but mostly they seemed to understand. She bit her bottom lip nervously not sure if this changed anything in her relationships. 

Daniel moved first. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Muriel’s shoulders before he kissed her temple. “You’re doing good,” he whispered into her ear, “that’s all I care about.” 

Briel moved next and wrapped her arms around Muriel’s waist. “I’m cool. I knew you were a mafia princess when we were in college, remember? It doesn’t matter how you got here to me. You’re still my best friend.” 

Dean walked over to Muriel, patted Muriel’s free shoulder then smiled. “I’m really sorry about going off on you earlier. You didn’t deserve that.”

“No one knew,” Muriel admitted with a smile of her own in reply. “Plus Hannah’s the one that came up with the idea in the first place. She knew it was illegal but knew it was the only way to make sure these people were safe. And if they decide to come here instead of staying in one of the border countries, she helps them. I set them up with jobs, legal ones, and she makes sure they get their immigration papers.”


	24. Two Minutes to Midnight

Ingrid looked around at their group then into the crowd. She didn’t spot Hannah and she knew enough time had passed for Hannah to cool down and get back to the task at hand. So much went on during an unload that it didn’t seem right that Hannah wasn’t somewhere on the floor. 

“Hannah’s not back yet,” Ingrid stated uneasily. “How long has she been gone?” 

The group looked around to check as Muriel glanced down at her watch. At least fifteen minutes passed since Hannah stormed off and that was too long for her to be gone. “Shit!” She cursed as she ran towards the stairs only to trip on the bottom step. She pulled herself and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. “Hannah!” She knew where Hannah was because that’s where she would go if Daniel hadn’t come home.

The men and the remaining women rushed after Muriel unsure of what they would find. The ladies were up the steps and into the office first followed quickly by their men.   
“That can’t be good,” Castiel suggested already knowing that something very bad was about to happen and somehow he and Dean were right in the middle.   
“Let’s go see.”

“You can’t do this!” Muriel’s voice came loud and clear as they rounded the corner into the hallway. “This is nuts!” 

Dean and Castiel followed the sounds of voices to a small door at the end of the hallway. Castiel pushed the door open slowly and found Theo and Elijah standing outside of another doorway.   
“Hannah, just think about it,” Muriel sounded stressed, worried and frightened, “you can’t do this! It’s suicide!” 

Dean pushed his way into the small room and found herself in the Seraph armory. Hannah was on the phone speaking a language he didn’t understand and couldn’t place while she shoved guns, grenades and shells into a black, large duffel bag. Dean didn’t have to wonder what was happening. He knew exactly what was going on in Hannah’s head.   
“Come on, Hannah,” Muriel wanted to get her sister’s attention. She needed to get her sister’s attention because she needed to talk Hannah down or at least get her calm enough for some kind of discussion. “Don’t do this! You can’t do this! You are needed here! You know that!” 

Castiel eased his way through the crowd moved next to Dean’s side. He watched the sisters, one so scared that she looked like she would have a heart attack at any time, the other talking on the phone calmly as she moved around the room searching for the perfect weapon. He knew both looks and knew that only one look could be changed. 

“Muriel, a word, please?” 

Muriel glared at her sister hoping that would at least make Hannah look at her. Nothing changed so with a heavy heart, Muriel slowly walked over to Castiel and Dean.   
“In the hallway,” Dean wanted to speak privately so they could talk without worry. 

Muriel walked out with Castiel and Dean. “She’s going to get herself killed! I have to stop her!” 

“No you don’t,” Castiel calmly explained. “Stopping her is not an option. She will not stop and you know it. You wouldn’t either. You would do anything to save the person you loved. Sacrifice body and sanity without a second thought,” he spoke from experience and with a deep sense of truth. “When you love someone, you can’t sit around and let them get hurt and you can’t stand knowing they are getting hurt. You go after, consequences be damned and you get them back.” 

“Let her go,” Dean added with a brotherly gentleness. If this was Sam, he would try to talk his little brother out of it but in the end, Dean would go with them. “go with her and make sure that she comes back safe. From the looks of it, even if you stop her this time, she’s going to try again and again until she either self destructs or takes out everyone around her.” He understood the kind of drive that moved Hannah. He would do the same for his family. He would spend every dollar the family owned, he would risk everyone. and he would kill anyone that got in the way if they tried to keep him away from them. 

“I can’t let her go!” Muriel exclaimed as tears built in her eyes. “I can’t run this family alone! I don’t want to run this family alone!” She feared losing the one person that she had been with her entire life. “Raphael will kill anyone that doesn’t side with him! We barely got out and she just wants to run back in? I need to talk her out of this!” 

Dean cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided pout. “Could she talk you out of something like this? If the situation was reversed, what would you be doing right now?”   
Muriel thought about it for a few seconds before she looked down at her feet then shook her head. She looked back up at the older couple. “I would be on the phone with my people in the area, organizing a team to charge in there and get him. And Hannah would not be able to talk me out of it. She would probably be leading the charge, making sure I didn’t shoot myself in the foot.” She gave a rueful, hoarse, chuckle. 

“Go with her,” Castiel smiled at her. “You need to be at her side for this because if you don’t go and something happens, you will regret it. Or if you don’t and she rescues him, you will never forgive yourself for not standing at her side.” While he hadn’t been in a family that long, he knew just how important loyalty was. If you don’t stand by your family head in a time a crisis, you didn’t survive.   
“Would you go?” Muriel bit her bottom lip already knowing the answer. 

“Yes,” Dean answered with a smile then slid his arm around Castiel’s waist, “I would run into Hell for my man.” 

Muriel nodded as she sniffled. “I better go in and help her,” she stated as her body language changed instantly. She was still scared, there was a little quiver in her lips but her shoulders squared and she lifted her chin. Dean and Castiel nodded before Muriel turned and walked back into the armory. 

“Muriel what is she saying?” Briel asked when Muriel entered the room. “What language is that?” 

“It’s a mix of Russian, Kurdish, and Kartevlian,” Muriel answered as she made her way over to Hannah, “it’s a regional dialect.” 

Hannah let out a frustrated growl before she threw her cell phone across the room and swore in the same language she used during the call. 

“Do I want to know what she’s saying?” Ingrid asked. 

“Nope,” Muriel answered as she watched her sister move over to a drawer at the bottom of one of the gun cabinets. 

Hannah threw open the cabinets, dug through papers, tossed things aside then pulled out a passport. She opened it to make sure it was the right one then stood. She grabbed the bag full of weapons, threw the strap over her shoulder then walked over to Ingrid and held up the passport. 

“I’m borrowing this for a while,” she stated in her ‘don’t argue with me’ voice, “I will bring it back.” She made a move to go passed Ingrid when her best friend snapped the passport out of her hand. “What are you doing?” Hannah was shocked that Ingrid would do this to her. She needed Ingrid’s passport to get out of the country. “I need that!” 

Muriel got in front of Ingrid before Hannah could pull a weapon. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched as Briel and Ingrid did the same. The three formed a line between Hannah and the door blocking her escape. 

“Move!” Hannah shouted at them as she tried to push her way out the door. “Let me out!” 

“No!” Ingrid held out the passport before she tucked it into her pants pocket. “You are not going anywhere without me!” 

“And there’s no way you are going back in there without me either!” Muriel stepped forward and got in Hannah’s face. “You are my sister and I love you but I am not letting you go without me!”   
Hannah took a step back and shook her head a few times. What the hell was going on here? There was no reason for Ingrid and Muriel to go with her. “No,” she looked so confused about this conversation. “This is my fight. Gadreel’s in there. He’s my man. You have your men back, safe and sound, so you are staying.”

“Oh like Hell I’m staying!” Briel snapped as she tapped her foot with a harsh glare. “You got Theo out for me so no, I’m not staying here.” 

Muriel and Ingrid agreed before Muriel pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket before she dialed a number. She spoke in the same language of Hannah but without the angry, growling tone.   
Briel stepped forward and took the duffel bag off Hannah’s shoulder. She unzipped it and looked inside before she shook her head. Briel rolled her eyes before she moved back to the weapons wall and slowly unpacked the heavier weapons. Once the heavier weapons were back on the wall, she opened up another drawer under the one where Hannah pulled out the passport. She pulled out several items of clothing, pants, shirts, panties, bras and all the rest then put them in the duffel bag. She zipped the bag up then handed it back to Hannah. “Here, you will need this,” she stated before she moved back to the cabinet and pulled out three more duffels. 

“What are you doing, Briel?” Hannah asked as she turned around and looked at her friend. “Why do you have three bags out?” 

“Because we’re going with you!” Briel declared as she moved around and filled the bottom of the bags with weapons. “You’re not going alone!” 

“None of you are going alone,” Daniel decided he had enough of this. He wasn’t sure what kind of business his girlfriend was in but he wasn’t about to let her go into that warzone alone. “I am going. I know the area. There is no way in hell you are going without me.” He stepped up and looked around before he took two of the bags from Briel. “Show me where the supplies are and I’ll help.” 

Briel glanced to Muriel only to have her nod. “The heavy artillery is in this section,” she pointed to a large section of wall, “the bullets are here.” She pointed down to the drawers. “You can take what you want.” 

“Clothes?” Daniel asked as he looked around. 

“Bottom left drawer over here,” Briel pointed to another low cabinet on the opposite wall. “And I know there is stuff in your sizes there.” 

“Where’s the medical supplies?” Elijah stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. If Ingrid was going, he was going. He wasn’t about to be separate from her again so soon after he got back. “We’re in.” 

“Two doors down,” Ingrid answered as she turned and smiled to her boyfriend. “I’ll show you the way.” 

“Daniel, pack some clothes in a bag for us,” Theo ordered with a shrug. He was along for this ride as well and it looked like there was no stopping them.   
“Do you even know how to fire a gun?” Briel asked her boyfriend who never even raised his voice. She didn’t want her sweet, kind boyfriend to get hurt.   
Theo crossed his arms over his chest before he nodded. “I’m a very good shot.” 

Briel was about to say something else when Muriel gave a harsh scoff and hung up the phone. “It’ll take three days to get a plane,” she announced. “If they have a plane, they don’t have a pilot and if they have a pilot they don’t have a plan.” She made a disgusted face at that. 

“I am not waiting three days!” Hannah shouted as she spun around. “Gadreel could be dead! I should be in the air already!” 

Dean cleared his throat and raised his hand. “I can help with that. My people has a plane and a pilot on standby for events like this.” 

Everyone turned and looked at Dean. The Hunters weren’t involved in any of this so why was Dean volunteering a plane? 

“Well I’m not staying here,” Dean announced with a slight smile on his face.


	25. The End

While Castiel loved Dean deeply and would do anything for him, at this moment, he thought Dean lost his head. He shot a ‘you are completely nuts’ and opened his mouth to protest only to take one look at his determined face and knew Dean wasn’t changing his mind. He shook his head before his lips moved into a sly, half grin. 

“You’re going with them, aren’t you?” He asked but already knew the answer. 

Dean nodded before he reached out, slid his hand into one of Castiel’s then gave a little squeeze. “If you were in that position, I would do whatever it took to get you back. I understand what she’s thinking because of what we went through to get here. The devil himself wouldn’t stop me from bringing you home.” He stepped closer to him. “I would bankrupt my syndicate to pay a ransom for you. I would kill anyone that stood in my way no matter if they were friend or innocent or not.” 

Castiel smiled at that remembering just what kind of hell they went through to escape the assassins so they could build a life together. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can go back to your family right now. You heard them earlier. You did your part.” He only wanted to get Dean out of this because he had no idea what they could walk into. Warlords weren’t like assassins and he had no idea how this one would function. “We can leave.” 

Dean shook his head at that. “We can’t leave now. Castiel think about the hell we went through when we first met. We were being chased by assassins, driving all the time and just hoping we made it. We fell in love during that. How could I return home knowing that I left someone in this situation?” 

“This isn’t your family, Dean,” Castiel reminded him as gently as he could. “I understand that you want to help but this is not the way. Give them the plane and stay here.” 

“No,” he shook his head and watched the action around him. Packing bags, arming themselves, war was coming and he was going to fight in it. 

“They don’t need to be family for me to help,” Dean added as he slid one hand up to palm Cass’ cheek. “They need my help and I’m going to help them. You know that in families, partners protect one another.” 

“And I am trying to protect you,” Castiel stated as his hand covered Dean’s, “you’re my husband. You’re my family and I’m not willing to lose you now.” 

“You’re not going to lose me,” Dean promised as he leaned in close and kissed Castiel’s lips. “I promise you that.” 

Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean’s after they parted. He looked and realized that this was completely normal to him. He knew then he was a part of this. He didn’t know what would happen and he couldn’t plan on that. Since Dean was in for this plan which he wasn’t sure if they had a plan, he was in as well. He kissed Dean again before they pulled apart and he smiled. 

“I think I better help them pack,” he drawled as he moved, “I’m sure the doctors need some help.”

“Stay with the weapons,” he ordered as he stepped away, “I can handle medical supplies. You know weapons.” He tapped Muriel on the shoulder. “Do you have a phone I can use? I can get the plane ready.” 

Muriel handed her cell over to Dean. “Use this.” 

“Thanks,” he accepted the phone with the smile then dialed a number. He stepped out of the armory into the hall to make the call. 

Castiel moved over to Ingrid would was stuffing clothes into one of the duffel bags. He tapped the young woman on the shoulder. “Do you have two more bags?” He asked with a slight grin. “It seems that my husban and I are joining this little rescue party.” 

“Good,” Ingrid grinned widely at the additions. “I’m sure we have some more around here somewhere just let me check.” She slid passed Briel then around Daniel before she opened the only drawer that wasn’t opened in the room. She didn’t find any bags there but she did find some clothing. She folded all that she found up and tossed them to Briel. “Do we have any more empty duffels?” She asked.   
“Not in here,” Briel answered as she zipped up one bag then threw it over her shoulder. “Med room should have some.” 

“Thanks,” Ingrid replied before she stood up and hurried out the room only to return a few minutes later with three blue duffels. “Figured I should grab another one so we all have one.” 

Briel nodded before she took one of the blue duffels and started placing weapons into it. Two heavy artilleries and several smaller hand guns were on the bottom followed by a set of women’s clothing before she added the shells. 

Castiel packed up his own bag seeing as he would like to know his weapons. He wanted to make sure if he needed to kill, he could rely on a sturdy weapon. 

“Does this family normally do something like this?” Castiel asked Ingrid as she handed him the folded clothes. 

Ingrid shook her head. “No. Hannah and Muriel haven’t been back to their homeland since they escaped. Hell, until earlier, I didn’t even know they were from some war torn region. I always thought they were from Russia or something. Hannah refused to talk about it and I didn’t want to push.” She shrugged her shoulder. “If you haven’t noticed, Hannah is a bit socially awkward when it comes to personal relationship. If she’s working some deal, she’s a machine. Take her out of that situation and she’s just a wreck.” 

Castiel nodded at that. “I’m guessing you’re a part of this family?” 

Ingrid let out a little, breathy giggle. “No, I’m just a trusted confidant. Same as Briel.” She glanced over to Briel then moved away from Castiel and went over to Briel. Several bags were packed by her feet and it seemed they were close to leaving. 

Dean came back inside the armory with a wide smile on his face. He moved toward Muriel and got Hannah’s attention. The three stood in a small circle chatting quietly. “The plane is waiting on the run way. As soon as we are ready, we can leave.” 

Muriel glanced over her shoulder to see that the armory at least was a bit empty. Most of the weapons were packed away aside from the heaviest and hardest to carry. With the use of a private plane, passports weren’t going to be needed. A change of clothes for everyone that wouldn’t draw attention to themselves and as soon as Elijah and Theo got back, they would have their medical supplies.   
“Thank you for doing this but you don’t have to,” Hannah stated as she let out a long slow breath, “you should go home right now. I’m sure your family needs its head.” 

“My family is well aware of where I am and what I’m doing,” Dean answered. “After I got the plane, I called my mother and let her know what’s happening. While she doesn’t approve of this, she understands that I’m going and no one is talking me out of this. I want to help you.” 

“I can’t repay you and your family for this,” Hannah admitted quietly, “and if something happens to you, I’m pretty sure there will be nowhere to run for us.” 

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry about that. I’m sure you have some kind of plan for this and if not, Castiel and I can help. We did the whole ‘run for your life’ fiasco before. And I must admit, we are quite good at it.” He smiled as he caught sight of Castiel moving around the armory. 

“Why are you helping us after all we did to you?” Muriel asked with a confused look on her face. She pointed to Hannah. “She kidnapped you on your wedding day and now we’re helping us get her man back. Why would you help those that nearly ruined your life?” 

“Because you didn’t,” Dean smirked. “You did what you thought you needed to do to get what you wanted. While it’s extreme and it was dangerous, it worked. Plus if I help you out now, I’m sure that in the future, you will repay the favor.” 

“Of course we will,” Hannah agreed, “thank you.” 

Elijah and Theo came in at that moment with two bags in their hands. 

“We don’t know what to expect when we get there so we figured pack what we could carry,” Theo stated as he set one bag on the ground. “We have bandages, needles, antibodies, and pain medicine. If someone doesn’t mind, we would like to bring the defibrillator and a portable scanner if that’s possible.” 

“Yeah,” Muriel nodded as she took the bags from Elijah and set them on the ground. She counted the bags, grateful that it seemed like everyone would have what they needed. “We have one downstairs. I’ll have some men load it for you.” 

“We’re going to need blood products,” Elijah admitted with a heavy sigh. “We don’t have access to that and we will need it. I’m sure of that.” He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.   
“That will can handle,” Muriel answered before she realized there were all packed up and ready to go. “We have a hospital on our territory with our people inside. We need to know blood type and how many units.” 

“O negative,” Elijah answered. “And has much as they can spare. I would rather have too much than not enough for this.” 

Muriel nodded as she got on the phone again. She only needed a few seconds to tell the person on the other end who she was and what they needed. “We got it. 14 units of O negative will be waiting with a portable ultrasound and x-ray. Everything will be stored safely.”

Hannah walked down the maze of hallways until she was in the office. She needed to secure the vehicles to get them to the airport. She picked up the phone and for this moment, she felt a calm pass through her. “Mickey, we need the cars. Bring them around.” 

Castiel looked around the armory and found Dean in the corner talking quietly with Muriel and Hannah. He watched them for several minutes before he realized he charged in here, to this territory after he had been reassured Dean’s safety because he couldn’t stand the idea of Dean being harmed. He blinked and realized just how important Dean was him and now he understood the need for him to be involved in this. He also understood that he would charge into the mouth of hell to get him back. 

A caravan of black vehicles pulled into the aircraft hanger where a large private plane sat. As soon as the vehicles pulled to a stop, the doors opened and the passengers hurried out. Castiel and Dean emerged first from the lead vehicle and moved toward the plane. He talked to someone quickly as Castiel helped unpack the vans. 

Hannah, Muriel, Briel and Ingrid hopped out of the second van and moved to the back. The ladies were a fury of activity each one moving quickly to unload the cars then load the plane. There was a lot of ‘grab this/do you have that?/where was this’ going on until each had a duffel bag on their shoulder and a small bag in their hands. 

Daniel, Theo and Elijah got out of the third van as Castiel packed his and Dean’s bag into the cargo section of the plane. The men worked as fast as they safely could easing out the cold storage unit for the blood. It took a little time but Theo and Daniel moved the unit onto the plane then secured it in the back. Elijah carried in the portable defibrillator inside and stored it away in a small cabinet.   
Castiel carried in a slim, black object that looked to be a laptop computer but was the portable ultrasound. Theo pointed to where it should go and Castiel eased it into the proper overhead bin. Daniel and Elijah carried the portable X-ray machine into the back with the rest of the medical supplies and once everything was tied down, they moved into the passenger area of the plane.   
“The medical equipment is stowed away,” Theo explained to the group as he helped Briel put away her bag. “We can leave as soon you’re ready.” 

“It shouldn’t be long,” Ingrid stated before Muriel brushed passed her, “I would find a seat.” 

Theo nodded before he found his seat next to Briel. He smiled before he took her hand in his. He laced their fingers together then stated. “This will work out. I might not know a lot about whatever is going on here but I have no deal, your friends will pull this off.” 

Briel nodded before she leaned her hand on his shoulder. “I’m more worried about fighting than I am about failing. Is that crazy?”

“No,” Theo answered before he ran his free hand along Briel’s cheek. “I’m sure that if you have to fight, you will know what to do.” 

“She’s staying behind with Muriel,” Ingrid stated from the opposite side of the aisle. “Hannah doesn’t want anyone going that doesn’t have a lot of gun training.” 

“That makes sense,” Theo nodded before he glanced around the plane. “The smaller the party the less likely they are to get caught.”   
“Who’s going?” Briel asked as they felt the plane move. 

“Hannah, Daniel, and me,” Ingrid answered loudly over the sound of the engines. “Everyone else should be staying with the plane on the opposite side of the border.” 

Briel wanted to ask more questions but the conversation wouldn’t be possible right now. She squeezed Theo’s hand as the plane pulled onto the runway. Seatbelts of course were buckled and then the plane sped down and took off. There were in the air after a moment. They were on their way to save one of their own. 

It would take several hours to reach their destination so after about an hour in the air, the passengers settled into their seats and waited. Hannah sat by the airplane door alone with a small monitor in her hands. She stared at the monitor barely breathing as at a green dot that flashed on the screen. She didn’t talk to anyone, she didn’t look around, she wasn’t paying attention to anything but that little dot. 

Two rows back, Muriel and Daniel sat side by side having a major conversation about the whole ‘you’re a gangster’ development. Muriel knew that she had to explain everything in great detail just to make sure all of Daniel’s questions were answered. 

Behind Daniel and Muriel, Castiel and Dean talked with one another coming up with a plan of action. They both understood that this was Hannah’s mission but they wanted some kind of backup plan for themselves just in case something went wrong. They were not going to be crossing the border and would stay in friendly territory. They were grateful for that. 

“We should fortify this area,” Castiel pointed to an area by a river, “this would be a weak area. I can see several men trying to flank us and if they penetrate the defenses, we would be screwed.” 

“I don’t see how that could happen,” Dean traced her finger along the line that represented the river, “wouldn’t the river stop them? How would they get across this?” 

Castiel pointed to a few places on the map before he explained. “They wouldn’t cross here where the river is widest and most likely the deepest. They would cross here and march up. If we aren’t careful, we could be overrun.” He looked up over the seats to the rest of the people in the plane. “I don’t know what is waiting for us when we land. I just want to make sure you are well protected and stay out of harm’s way.” 

Dean smiled before he leaned his head onto Castiel’s shoulder. He loved that Castiel was worried about him. “I’m not jumping the border, Cass, even though I really want to. I should be going with them. I’m a hunter. I’m not used to staying behind.” 

“At least we know how to shoot a gun,” he mumbled as he glanced over to Briel and Theo. “I’m worried about a few of the others though.” 

“According to Muriel, some of their family will be with us at the meeting point,” Dean gently reminded him, “and I’m willing to bet that her people are just as deadly and loyal as mine.” 

“Another reason I don’t like this,” Castiel admitted in a low whisper, “we don’t know these people well enough to be able to trust them. While I’m sure there is something that makes you trust them, I am still upset they kidnapped you and one of them kept a gun on me.” 

Dean made a little scoff before he lifted his head. “I don’t blame you about the kidnapping. I wouldn’t want to trust any person that took you from me. Yet I trust them because I know that I would have the same. Hell I would have done a lot more than just kidnap someone. If you were in some god forsaken place, I would have stormed in there to get you.” 

“This is still a bad idea,” Castiel just wanted to make his opinion known one more time. “A very bad idea.” 

“I like that you are worried about me. I’m glad you are at my side. And I’m glad that you are with me right now but I am still a hunter. I made this decision because it would be good for both families. One day, most likely one day soon, we will need the Seraph. I like the idea of having every port and harbor down the East Coast at our disposal.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise when Dean’s words sunk in. “Are you doing this to ensure some kind of alliance?” Now that was very much a strong point. Castiel, as an assassin, would have never risked his life just to make sure some deal could be struck. However now he was free of that life and his new life was very much in awe of the inner workings of the families. 

Dean smirked widely proud of his thinking. “An alliance,” he purred before he kissed Castiel’s cheek, “and I want to see what kind of man this Gadreel person is.”

That made Castiel chuckle a few times before he shook his head then wrapped his head around Dean’s back. “I hope to one day understand your life, Dean.” 

Somehow doing the flight, Castiel fell asleep and jolted awake when the landing gear dropped. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to get his bearings before he blinked and saw Dean asleep next to him. A few minutes later, the plane landed in a hidden air field in a stable, Seraph friendly country. This place had been built along with the ships to provide an escape route for any person that needed to flee Raphael. The northern border of Raphael’s country was one of the most desolate, unforgiving stretch of land so it made the best place to a refugee to cross. That was one of the reasons the Seraph built a small air field less than one mile from the border and staffed it with loyal men. 

The plane was unloaded quickly before it was moved into the hanger to be refueled. A make shift trauma section was hurriedly built in case it was needed. Everyone seemed to know exactly what they needed to do and while it seemed to be a massive panic, everything was in order about an hour after landing.   
“Donna Hannah,” a young man with a heavy accent tapped her on the shoulder, “I bring news.” 

Dean made sure to stay out of the way but close enough that he could hear it all. He wanted to know if he would have a chance to join in this mission. He told Cass that he wouldn’t jump the border but if he needed to, he would be right there in the middle of the action.

“Donnas,” the man began in a sullen, somber tone without looking into the women’s eyes, “the news is about the escape efforts.” 

“What is it?” Muriel asked her eyes wide with fear as she clutched her stomach. 

“The villages we can reach, that it was safe to go into, have been cleared. No resistance fighter remain and most of the targets have been removed,” he paused because that was his good news. “Raphael figured out what we were doing however and we can’t get any more people out. There’s a few villages along the forest edge that we hadn’t checked. The center zone fell a few days ago.” 

“What happened to our people?” Muriel asked as she rubbed her arms. 

“They scattered in every direction,” the man informed the pair, “several retreated to the east and are now at the sea base.”

“How many are unaccounted for?” Hannah questioned. 

“None, ma’ams,” he answered in great relief. “The Western and Southern bases took in the rest. We got word just before you landed that everyone found a safe place.” 

“Did Raphael follow our people?” Muriel knew that if he did this rescue effort just got a lot more complicated. 

“We aren’t sure,” he admitted softly afraid that he would be disciplined. “There hasn’t been an attack on any of the bases though. I would take that as a good sign.” 

Both Donnas breathed a heavy sigh of relief before Muriel nodded to the man. “Send word to the bases to be on alert but be careful. We don’t want to bring Raphael here, and we don’t want to expose any of the other safe harbors.”

“Yes, Donna,” the man answered before he readied off to follow those orders. 

“We knew we couldn’t keep the center zone much longer,” Hannah stated coldly as she narrowed her eyes, “I just thought we could get everyone out before it fell completely.” 

“It sounded like most of the people we needed to get out, where out,” Muriel remarked as she looked around the area, “but it does make what you’re doing even more dangerous.” 

Hannah rubbed her forehead as she let out a growl. “Yeah I know but I’m still going.”

“Didn’t think that would stop you,” Muriel shrugged with a ‘yeah that’s not a shock’ look on her face, “just be careful.” 

“We aren’t leaving until after sundown,” Hannah grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. “Your boyfriend doesn’t think it’s smart.” 

“Hannah don’t be like that,” Muriel punched her sister’s arm, “he’s trying to help and getting upset at him isn’t going to help. Plus he’s trained in this sort of thing and he’s experienced.”   
“I didn’t say I was going to kill him,” Hannah mumbled as she rubbed her arm, “I just don’t want to wait anymore.” 

“I get that but you don’t have to take unnecessary risks,” Muriel replied as they moved back toward the group. “I want you to be as careful as you can and come back.” 

Hannah realized that Muriel was worried about her and she pulled her sister into a warm embrace. “I’ll come back along with Daniel.” 

Muriel hugged Hannah around the middle as she cried just a bit and buried her head into Hannah’s shoulder. “You better because you are the only family I have left right now.” 

Hannah rubbed Muriel’s back for a few seconds before she gently placed her hand under Muriel’s chin. “We are sisters, twins and there is no one in Hell I’m going to let Raphael separate us. You hear me? He is not winning.” 

“I want to go with you,” Muriel admitted in a very hushed tone, “you shouldn’t go in there alone.” 

“I’m going with Daniel and Ingrid,” Hannah hoped it would ease her sister’s mind, “they will make sure I’m okay and I’ll make sure they’re okay.” 

Muriel glanced over her shoulder to Ingrid and Daniel. She knew that the three would keep each other safe but a part of her still wanted to go with them. She didn’t like the idea of staying behind and wanted to fight with them. She wanted to make sure Hannah didn’t do anything stupid and she wanted to make sure Daniel didn’t take a bullet. 

“Promise me you won’t shoot Daniel?” Muriel knew it was silly. She knew her sister would never intentionally hurt Daniel but she always knew that her sister could held a grunge.   
Hannah’s face shifted a bit into a more relaxed expression. “I’m not going to hurt,” she made the ‘cross my heart’ motion with her finger, “I need his help.”

“Let me reword that,” Muriel grabbed Hannah’s shoulder before the other could walk away. “Promise me you will never shoot Daniel?” 

Hannah rolled her eyes and gave a little annoyed groan. Yes she was still angry at the man but she could put her feelings aside for now. And if she was still mad at him later, she was sure the two could have a shooting match and be gone with it. Or if that failed, boxing never did.

“As long as he treats you well, I’m not going to do anything negative to him,” Hannah promised with a small smile, “if he hurts you, all bets are off though.”   
Muriel could handle that response. It was very much the kind of answer she needed to ease her fears about putting Daniel and Hannah together for a mission like this. “Okay.” 

“Now I better change,” Hannah stated as she glanced down at her clothing, “I’ll draw too much attention to myself if I go dressed like this.” An expensive pant suit, a designer blouse, nice shoes, while perfect for a mafia Donna would not be worn in a region like this. Here it was coarse linens and handmade clothing unless you were some kind of military personnel or doctor.   
“Good luck,” Muriel told her sister in their native tongue as she hugged her. “Be careful. I love you.” 

“Give your man the same,” Hannah replied softly as she squeezed her sister tight before she stepped back, out of Muriel’s embrace with a smile. “He’s going too.” 

Muriel nodded before she walked off to talk with Daniel. She found him standing over a map in deep concentration already out of his clothes and into the local garb, and thought about just leaving him alone but she was pleasantly surprised when one of his arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her close. She leaned into him, her side touching his and took in the warmth of him. She smiled when she realized he got a shower as well because his hair was just a bit damp.

“We are not going to fail,” Daniel announced with certainty, “I promise you that.” He turned his attention from the map to Muriel as he gently placed his hands around her waist and moved so she was in front of him and they were face to face. “I’m coming back with Gadreel and we are getting out of here as fast as we can.” 

Muriel lifted her hands and placed them on Daniel’s shoulders. “How many times have you done something like this?” There had been an agreement between them that he wouldn’t ask about her ‘job’ and she wouldn’t ask what he did in the military but now that agreement was over. He knew about her criminal ties and she wanted to know just how prepared Daniel really was for something like this.   
“More than I can tell you about right now,” he answered as he brushed his fingers through Muriel’s hair, “I’ve done this enough times to tell that it can go wrong, it does go wrong sometimes but if you’re smart and lucky, no one gets hurts and everyone comes back alive.” 

“Do you think something will go wrong this time?” 

“This things run on ‘hope they don’t; expect they will’,” he admitted as he pulled her closer. “At least we have some room to move. A lot of these border villages are vacant which means no one will see us cross the border and from what I gathered from your men, there’s not a lot between here and Raphael’s headquarters.” 

“You’re going into Raphael’s headquarters?” Muriel shouted only to have Daniel cover her mouth with his hand. 

Dean looked around the room at that. He wasn’t about to let any of these people go into a hostile area without some kind of Hunter backup. Plus Castiel had enough experience with these kinds of situations. 

“Hey,” he yelled getting the attention pretty much everyone in the hanger. “We’re coming with you.” 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel wasn’t sure what the hell was going on but he wasn’t about to just agree to anything. “We don’t have any information on this Raphael person and we don’t have any blueprints for his compound. We don’t know what you’re getting into.” 

“They need our help, Cass. We can’t let them do this alone.” 

Castiel thought about disagreeing but he knew there wasn’t a point. Dean would go because it was the right thing to do and if Dean was going, Castiel would be at his side.  
The Snowcat moved along the winding mountain pass easily enough as the moon moved across the sky. Dean drove the massive vehicle while Hannah gave directions with Daniel and Elijah on the lookout and Castiel in the back next to the guns. The first hour passed with ease since no one lived in the mountain region. When the Snowcat crossed over the valley, there was a slight sense of ill ease. Dean felt sure that someone would be in the small towns that dotted the fertile ground only to find that they were all ghost towns. 

“This used to be one of the more colorful regions,” Hannah explained as she drove, “so many festivals for all kinds of reasons would bring people from all over the country. The Summer Harvest was the biggest though. It was a national holiday until Raphael took power. He salted the ground here in those first few months. I don’t know if anything can grow here now.” The sadness in her voice betrayed her cold, steely, unforgiving face. To think of all that had changed in just a few years because of one man. How many had been killed? How many tortured because one man wanted power above all else?  
“Maybe one day,” Ingrid broke Hannah out of her reverie, “there will be festivals again.” 

“As long as Raphael is in power,” Hannah remarked as they rolled through the empty streets, “no one would dare dance, laugh, play. He’s a cruel man that wants to punish those that are different.” 

“How bad was it?” Dean wasn’t sure why he asked only that was the question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. “That was a stupid question. Never mind.” 

“No it’s not,” Hannah remarked with her eyes on the land in front of her, “most outsiders don’t even know what’s happening. The surrounding countries don’t help because Raphael hasn’t attacked them. Figured as long as he kills inside his own borders, they don’t have to worry.” 

“Muriel told us some of it,” Castiel admitted with his weapon at the ready, “she didn’t go into details.” 

“Aren’t a lot of details besides Raphael’s a bastard and wants to cleanse the country of anyone not related to him by blood. Don’t ask me how he knows if someone is related to him. He hasn’t given out a test.” 

“Why hasn’t NATO stepped in?” 

“That I don’t know. Maybe no one asked for help soon enough. I’m not sure.” 

“Would you ever come back? If he was gone?” Castiel asked from the back. 

“No,” Hannah answered as she turned out of the valley and into the flat grass land, “there’s nothing left for me here. Muriel feels the same. We’re settled in the States now with people we care about.” 

Daniel let out the breathe he didn’t know he was holding at that. He wasn’t sure why he even asked since Muriel seemed happy where she was. Maybe it had more to do with Hannah than Muriel. The sisters would not want to separate and he was sure that if Hannah ever wanted to return, Muriel would follow. 

“How far out are we from the target?” Hannah changed the subject as they rolled along. She couldn’t focus on the past right now. She needed to keep her attention on the here and now. She needed to be ready for anything. 

“About fifty miles,” Elijah answered after he consulted the map, “this place is a ghost town.” 

They looked out the window of the cab to see several small, stone homes that took in disrepair. Several had charred roofs with black burns marks up the sides.   
“This is where we stationed. It wasn’t like this when we were here a few weeks ago,” Elijah announced as he looked out the back “Raphael must have came in as we were leaving.” 

“We stayed ahead of him by pure luck,” Daniel shook his head realizing just how close he came to being lost in this place. “If the villagers hadn’t left when they did, they would have caught up in this.” 

“I need to check something,” Hannah stated before she put the vehicle in park before she got out. “You can stay….” Daniel, Elijah and Ingrid were getting out of the vehicle before Hannah could finish her sentence. Dean and Castiel stayed in the vehicle unsure if their presence would be welcome or not.

“Elijah, where was your clinic set up?” She asked as she looked around the area trying to see if there was some clue about Gadreel here.   
Daniel kept his weapon at the ready and searched the area for any signs of hostiles. The area was quiet with only the sound of the wind blowing in between the buildings and the groups footsteps. He wanted to get everyone back in the transport right now however he knew that Hannah needed a few minutes. “Don’t take long,” he warned as he canvassed the area, “we need to stay on the move in case Raphael has men in the area.” 

Hannah nodded as she grabbed an automatic rifle for herself just in case. “Stay with Daniel, Ingrid. Elijah show me where the clinic was.” 

Elijah nodded before he led Hannah down a narrow path into the village square. Everything was burned or just smashed into there was nothing left. There were no animals, no birds, no reptiles only insects that crawled around in the remains. 

“Over here,” Elijah nudged Hannah’s elbow and headed to the right, “this is where we were.”

Hannah gasped at the sight of the burned out shelter. The canvas roof had been burned and collapsed down into the center and was torn into shreds. The metal frame of the cots were twisted into a heap of metal by the heat. There were signs of grenades and shell casings all over the ground. She took in a shaky breath as a picture of Gadreel pulling the pins on the grenades and running filled her mind. 

She shook herself out of that horrible nightmare in time to see Dean walking up to them. She realized she needed to leave now and they didn’t have any more time to waste. She was grateful just for this opportunity and started toward him. 

“Thank you,” she told Dean as they turned and made their way back to the vehicle. 

“He was brave,” Daniel admitted with one glance over his shoulder, “Gadreel made sure Raphael couldn’t use anything out of there and he was with us when we left the village. It was later at night when we were separated.” 

They made it back to the truck easily with Ingrid breathing a heavy sigh of relief that they were back. She didn’t like being out here by herself because the stillness made her skin crawl. They climbed back into the truck and soon they were on their way. They traveled most of the rest of the way in silence before Daniel yelled for Hannah to stop. 

Worried that they had been spotted, Hannah slammed on the brakes then grabbed her gun. Castiel took the right side, Hannah the left and the boys were in the back. 

“I didn’t want you to do that,” Daniel explained as he got off the roof of the truck, “I wanted you to stop then park behind one of the burned out buildings and then we can camouflage the truck.” 

“Oh,” Hannah stated as the girls lowered their weapons. She handed hers to Ingrid then had to restart the engine since the sudden stop choked it. She drove into what looked to be an abandoned warehouse that was missing a large section of roof and most of the far side wall. They quickly got out, took the weapons they needed from their stash then camouflaged the truck with old tarps and other materials. 

“Gadreel is in this building.” 

“That’s Raphael’s military home. It’s heavily guarded,” Hannah stated with a growl, “he knows everyone in the building.” 

“How many rooms are in this place?” Castiel asked as he stared up at the building.

“About a hundred and there’s a basement,” she answered . 

“We’ll find him,” Dean promised. 

“I’m leaving the medical stuff here,” Elijah stated as he slung the strap on a C7 assault rifle over chest. “If we are going, I don’t want to be without a weapon.” 

Ingrid nodded before she tucked a Browning Double Action into one of the holsters on her hips. She made sure to carry two small side arms, an automatic rifle, a switchblade and she tucked a knife into her boot. 

Automatic rifles, pistols, knives, the four brought every kind of weapon they could carry to make sure that if they did run into trouble, they could out of it. Castiel grabbed a belt of grenades that he put over his shoulder just in case. He wanted to do this quietly as he could. They could sneak in easily enough without bringing attention to themselves and if they found Gadreel quickly, all five could get out without being noticed as well. 

“We walk the last mile,” Hannah informed the group as she looked out of the building before signaling it was safe to move. “People on foot are less suspicious than a vehicle.” 

Castiel looked up at the sky which was still very dark. “We have a few more hours of darkness. Be careful where you step.” 

This part of the country was the heart of Raphael’s headquarters and she knew the man would be here and she knew that Daniel would be the best leader for this part of the mission.   
“Do you know if Raphael uses any kind of IED?” Dean whispered to Hannah as they crept along the narrow alleyways. 

“Our information says no,” she answered with her back against a cold stone wall, “but our reports are a few weeks old. He could have started using them.” 

“He didn’t have a reason after the last attack,” Ejiah admitted softly with his eyes forward, “if he didn’t do it before then he wouldn’t start now. At least he didn’t set up mine fields in the cities.”   
“He wasn’t able to get them fast enough,” Hannah explained as they moved quickly and quietly to Raphael’s strong hold. “If he could have gotten his hands on them, he would have used them.”   
The group moved in a line then darted across open areas that didn’t offer some kind of protection. So far they hadn’t been spotted and for that, they were grateful. Once they crossed a cobble stone street however, foot and vehicles patrols made it difficult for them to remain unseen. At one point, Ingrid feared she had been spotted when a soldier stopped right in front of where she was crouched only to have him move on a few seconds later. They made it into the gates of Raphael’s base in between the patrols with Daniel cutting a hole in the fence. 

Once inside the gate, the tension ratcheted up several notches as they dashed across the well maintained lawn to the basement doors. They were huddled there for a moment with Daniel taking point and the others covering him. He raised his head to see two guards at the door. He could take them out but that would raise the alarm and they still needed to get inside.   
“I have an idea,” Hannah whispered as she handed her visible weapons to Daniel. “Do you still carry that vial of powder with you?” 

“Yes of course. Why?” He asked with a confused look on his face. “How do you know about that anyway?” 

“Do you really think I don’t know what happens in our house? I went through your clothes,” she explained as she looked over the side then ducked back down to keep out of sight. 

Daniel sighed then reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial. He handed it over to Hannah with a hesitant look on his face. “What are you going to do?”   
“Men need coffee,” Hannah offered before she edged along the side of the structure with the vial touched into her pocket. 

She slowly straightened up when she reached the door but remained in the shadows as she twisted the cap off the vial. She waited for several breaths before the men looked away and poured the power into the two steaming mugs they left on a banister. 

It seemed like she waited for hours but it could have only been a few minutes before both men picked up their cups and sipped. There were two heavy thuds two breaths later and then she was ready to move. Hannah came around the steps, and searched the man for the keys. She found them in the coat pocket of the second man and she rushed back to her allies.   
“We need to move,” she instructed as she held the keys in her fingers. 

Daniel nodded before he moved to the steps and moved the unconsciousness man out of sight. Now that they had an easy way in, he didn’t want someone to think something was amiss. Once the bodies were out of sight, Hannah unlocked the door and stepped inside. With Daniel on point again, he led the group down the first narrow hallway that passed in front of the kitchens. He could hear people shuffling around and he was worried they would get caught. 

“We have to move,” Daniel hissed as he crouched down low and hoped that no one would see them. “Come on,” he looked down at the screen. “Gadreel’s this way.” 

They moved quickly, staying to the shadows, around a corner that led to a room with a few sleeping children. None were older than 14 and all looked starved, scared and lonely.   
When one of the kids started to speak, Dean raised his finger to his lips to keep the kids quiet. He waved Hannah closer. “Tell them they need to run,” he needed Hannah to translate. He didn’t want these kids to get caught in the cross fire. “Tell them they need to escape right now.” 

Hannah smiled to the young boy in front of her before she instructed him on what to do. “Wake up quickly but silently. You need to lead them.” 

“Me?” He replied as he pointed to himself his eyes wide with a mix of fear and excitement. 

“Yes,” Hannah nodded as Ingrid and Elijah moved to wake up some of the children. “Go down that hall, towards the kitchen. The door is unlocked and you can get out.”

“Where should we go?” 

“To the east toward the river. There’s a village not far from here. If you go now, you can make it before morning. Find a woman named Naomi and tell her where you came from. Tell her that you saw the Seraphs and they freed you. Do you understand?” 

“I should find a woman named Naomi and tell her that I saw Seraphs,” he repeated before he smiled. “Thank you.” He took the hand of a small girl and with Ingrid’s help, the children left the home.   
“Gadreel’s this way,” Daniel stated once the kids were clear. 

Daniel with Hannah at his side slowly crept down the corridor while Ingrid and Elijah kept watch. Daniel motioned for Hannah to stop behind him when they reached a closed door. For several long seconds, they stood in silence listening to signs of life inside. The sound of heavy blows landing on a body and several pained grunts let them know someone was inside and they were being beaten.   
Dean held up three fingers then wordlessly counted down. When he reached zero, he kicked in the door. He saw three men standing over another that was tied to a chair. Weapon ready, he kept his finger on the trigger ready to fire if needed. 

“Hands up!” Hannah shouted in her native tongue. She leveled her weapon at the biggest of the three. “Don’t move! Don’t shout!” She glanced down at the man in the chair and tears filled her eyes. It was her Gadreel, bloodied and bruised, his right eye swollen shut, his nose appeared broken and his bottom lip gushed blood. She could tell he was still breathing at least but every breath was pained and there were several large, vivid bruises on his chest and sides. His arms were cut with an unknown number of small yet very painful scratches and his left leg was bent into an unnatural angle.   
“Gadreel!” She exclaimed at the sight of her lover. “What did you do to him?” She hissed at the men with her attention on them. 

“Little bitch!” The largest of the men swore before he lunged. 

Dean shot before the man took two steps planting two bullets into the massive chest then a third to the head. Seeing the big man fall made the other two men put their hands in the air.   
“Untie him!” Hannah ordered as she moved toward the door and called for Elijah and Ingrid. 

Now they had to hurry because the shots woke up the house. They could hear people moving on the floor above them along with yelling.   
“Move!” Hannah screamed at the men one of which finally moved to untie Gadreel. 

Once Gadreel’s wrists were free, Elijah and Castiel helped him to his feet as gently as they come. The pair moved as quick as they could out of the room and down the hall while Dean and Hannah backed out the room with their weapons on the two other men. 

“Go, go, go!” He shouted once they were in the hallway. “Move, move, move!” He had to get them out of this place before Raphael’s troops could descend on them.   
When the group reached the open room, they stopped because their escape route was blocked by men and weapons. Castiel grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it behind the soldiers before the group ducked down behind the corner. The explosion gave them the distraction they needed. Raphael’s men scattered, fires erupted, and parts of the building collapsed heavy black smoke filled the air making it hard to breath and even harder to see. 

They tried to go the hallway they came only to find that blocked after an explosion in the kitchen. Backtracking lead them to the open area again and Ingrid yelled that she thought she found a way out. They went in that direction, saw a door opened to the outside and ran that way. The group weren’t the only ones trying to escape the fires. Several of Raphael’s soldiers laid down their own weapons and rushed into the night. It was chaos but Castiel and Elijah held onto Gadreel while Dean and Hannah shot at anyone that tried to stop or shoot at them. They had just passed another hallway when another explosion rocked the compound and in the chaos, somehow Hannah got separated from the group. 

“So one of the little bitches returns,” a voice called out, harsh and cold, from the wreckage as a hand closed around Hannah’s arm and pulled her into a darkened room.   
Hannah turned and found Raphael, a slight man unremarkable in body and face, staring at her. She went to hit him only to have him backhand her before she could. 

“You and your sister would have made beautiful additions to my harem,” he teased as he raised his weapon and pointed it at Hannah’s head. “Much like your mother in her youth.” 

“Screw you!” Hannah exclaimed as she twisted her arm out of Raphael’s grip. She raised her gun only to have him laugh in her face.

“Little girls should not play with weapons,” he stated then took a step. 

Hannah fired on instinct aiming at Raphael’s head. She watched as the bullet went through his forehead then out the back of his head. Blood, bone and brain matter spattered around before the body fell. She stood there for one second looking down at the man that ruined this country. She had killed him. She shook her head and realized she wished she would have tortured him instead of just blowing out his brains. 

“Hannah!” Dean’s voice pulled her back to reality. “Where are you!?”

She turned around and ran out of the room, into the hallway. “Dean!” She shouted his name when she saw him a few feet away fighting against the mass of people trying to flee. She rushed over to him and he grabbed her arm. 

“Let’s go!” He shouted as he tucked his head to his chest and together they plunged into the fray. There was a few jostles here and there as the crowd crushed against one another to get out the door then suddenly there was nothing. They had gotten out of the compound. 

“We need to go!” Dean instructed as he pulled Hannah along around the way they came. 

“Where’s the others?” She shouted back as they ran towards the back of the house. 

“Waiting around here,” Daniel answered as they rounded the corner and found Elijah and Cass holding Gadreel up by his waist with his head hanging down.   
“Let’s move!” Dean ordered hoping to use the confusion and chaos to get back to their vehicle and leave. 

Castiel and Elijah nodded as they tightened their grip on Gadreel while Hannah fell in line behind them and Dean took point. They moved quicker than before not worrying so much about getting spotted and more about making it back to the truck in one piece. Since they moved in a mostly straight line and didn’t make any turns the first time, finding their way back to the abandoned warehouse seemed easy. 

Once they were at the warehouse, Dean helped Elijah and Daniel load Gadreel into the back of the truck then Castiel and Ingrid pulled off the camouflage. Elijah, Ingrid and Hannah threw their guns into the back of the truck as they hurried to get out of there. Ingrid ended up in the driver’s seat, Hannah in the back to help Elijah keep Gadreel still.   
“Ingrid drive!” Dean shouted as he hopped into the passenger seat. 

Hannah left the keys in the ignition and even though Ingrid had no idea where she was going, she slammed the transmission into gear. She flooded the accelerator and peeled out of the warehouse taking out a crumbling wall as she did so. 

“Where am I going?” She shouted for some kind of direction since she didn’t know the area.   
“North! Head north!” Hannah replied from the back. 

“Which way is north?” 

“Turn left! Daniel exclaimed as soon as they hit the street. “Left!” 

Ingrid turned as instructed and drove like the hounds of Hell where on their heels. 

“Stay straight!” Daniel pointed in the correct direction without looking at the map. He looked out the mirror trying to see if anyone was following them. He kept his eyes on the mirrors as they sped through the city. A few times he fired when a vehicle tried to follow. Once they were out of the city, Dean allowed himself to relax just a bit. They still had a good amount of distance to cover but it seemed like they would make it fine. He radioed ahead so the base knew what they would have to deal with and could get the plane ready to leave.   
“How is he?” He asked as he turned in his seat and looked into the back. 

“He’s unconscious,” Elijah remarked as he unzipped the blue duffel and pulled out a small pair of scissors, “but he’s breathing and his pulse is strong.” He turned to Hannah before he added. “Help me keep his steady for this.

She nodded before she moved to Gadreel’s head and brushed her hand over his face gently rubbing away the blood that clotted on his cheeks. Once she removed most of the blood, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Hannah looked down at the battered face of her lover and breathed in deep. 

Elijah raised the hem of Gadreel’s left pant leg and carefully cut the cloth up to the waist before he repeated the process with the right leg. With Hannah’s help, he raised up Gadreel’s hips and pulled the torn pants out from under him. Elijah went to work setting the broken bone. When Elijah moved to align the bone, Gadreel’s eyes shot open and he gasped in pain.   
Hannah held him down until Elijah finished with Gadreel’s leg trying her best to keep him calm and still. “Baby, please. Just try to stay still. Please, baby. I know it hurts.” She looked over her shoulder. “He’s awake!” 

“How are you feeling?” Daniel asked his friend. 

“Hurting,” Gadreel answered as he tilted his head to look at Daniel. He was tired, every part of his body ached, bones were broken and every time the truck jostled, fiery waves of pain raced through his nerves. 

He looked up at Hannah, blinked several times, knitted his eyebrows together like he didn’t think this was real then tried to reach up to touch her cheek then stopped himself. “I’m dreaming. Or maybe I’m dead.” 

“You’re not dead, Gadreel,” Hannah responded after she bent down close to him. “You’re not dead and you’re not dreaming. We have you.” 

“Gadreel, try not to move,” Elijah stated as he checked the man’s vitals. “You have a lot of injuries.” 

“Easier said than done,” Gadreel grumbled as the right front tire rolled down a hole in the road jarring the entire vehicle. The jolt took the breath from Gadreel’s lungs before he coughed several times. “Don’t do that again.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Hannah whispered as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. “This shouldn’t have happened, not to you. I’m sorry.” She wanted to cry so badly but she didn’t want to make Gadreel feel any worse. 

“What happened? How did I get out? Why are you here?” He was very confused. The last thing he remembered was being tied to a chair while he was beaten by three different men. 

“We came to get you,” Hannah answered cryptically, “we had some resources at our disposal and I wasn’t about to leave you in there.” 

Gadreel smiled up at Hannah before he teased. “You look like an angel right now, my beautiful angel,” he paused for a few seconds, his lips twisting into a thoughtful pout only to make him hiss. “No not an angel,” he mumbled as they travelled into the valley. “You’re my fairy tale princess.” His eyes shone with mirth and happiness even though there as a lot of pain in them as well. He wanted to know just what happened to him, why Daniel, Hannah and the others were here but he didn’t have the energy to ask. 

Hannah smiled down at him, a half smirk that showed she heard him. “I’m not a fairy tale princess. I’m your knight in shining armor.” She took one of his hands in his then laced their fingers together. “Just rest if you can. We’ve got you.” 

“Too much pain to sleep,” Gadreel admitted quietly as he gently squeezed Hannah’s hand. 

“How bad?” He crocked with a flinch when Elijah pressed on the bruise on his side. 

“Sorry,” Elijah mentioned as he continued to asset Gadreel’s wounds. “You’ve got at least two broken ribs and several cracked ones. I’m pretty sure both your tibia and fibula in your left leg is broken but I won’t know for sure until we get an X-ray. I’m worried about the blood lost. You’re conscious and responsive which is a good sign.” 

Gadreel nodded once before he looked up at Hannah. “At least they didn’t mess up my face,” he wanted to tease her a bit, ease her mind about his condition. 

“Shut up,” her eyes filled with tears as her bottom lip quivered. She thought about all that Gadreel had been through and just how evil Raphael could be. How could Gadreel try and make a joke at a time like this? She leaned down and pressed her lips gently to his ignoring the bloody lip and avoiding the broken nose. “He could have killed you,” she whispered against his lips, “he has no soul. He cuts off hands and feet, pulls out eyes and teeth. He’s inhumane. He’s cruel. He would have cut out your beating heart if he saw fit.” 

“He didn’t,” Gadreel replied as he coughed a few times before he lifted his head and looked at Elijah. 

“It’s getting hard to breathe. Is that normal?” 

Elijah moved quickly and placed his hands over Gadreel’s side and the center of the chest. “Breathe as deep as you can,” he instructed.   
Gadreel did as he was told twice before his head fell back against the floor. 

“You didn’t puncture your lung. It’s the fractured ribs,” Elijah explained as he removed his hands. “Let’s keep you still and try to take a few deep breaths every so often. “   
“Once we’re safely across the border,” Hannah told Gadreel as she held him down as the truck rocked slightly on the rough road, “Theo and Elijah are going to fix you up. We brought plenty of supplies and I’m sure they will make you feel better.” 

Elijah moved to Gadreel’s feet. He pressed his right hand against the sole of Gadreel’s left foot. “Push against my hand like you’re pressing down on a gas pedal.”   
Gadreel grunted as he did so because the motion sent fresh, white hot pain up his leg. 

“Good. Now wiggle your toes,” Elijah instructed and Gadreel did just that. 

“Okay just so you know, I’m going to make you do that a few more times,” Elijah stated as he pressed his hand against Gadreel’s right foot. “Press down.” 

This time, it didn’t hurt as much and wiggled his toes before Elijah told him. He breathed in deep and grimaced but he needed to do it. 

“How far to the border?” He asked softly. “Are we being followed? Last time when we were escaping, his men were on our trail. The villagers had some secret meeting place to get out. I didn’t want him to catch up.” 

Hannah looked up then raised up just enough to see over the back. She didn’t see a vehicle but she knew where she was. “We’re about fifty miles from the border. We have to pass through the grasslands, the valley and then the mountains. We’re not being followed.” She looked down at Gadreel with a smile and tried to keep her voice steady. “You were brave to do that for those people. You were very brave.” 

“How do you know that?” Gadreel questioned as she lifted his head and placed it in her lap. “How can you know that?” 

“Don’t worry about that right now,” she answered as she ran her hand over his forehead and through his hair. “I’ll tell you everything later. I will tell you anything you want to know just not right now.”   
“You’re going to tell me all your secrets?” He chuckled at that since they have been dating for over a year and he still didn’t know much about her. 

“Everything you ever wanted to know,” she answered with a nod. 

“How about we start with something simple? What’s your middle name?” 

“Annushka,” she admitted with a blush, “it’s Russian.” 

“Hannah Annushka Seraph,” Gadreel said her name out loud slowly, “that’s pretty.” 

“It’s stupid,” she grumbled with a pouty face, “I hate my name.” 

Gadreel shook his head just a tad. “It’s not stupid. It’s you.” He paused for a moment to catch his breath before he continued.   
“You’re going to make me cry,” she teased with a small sniffle, “and I am not a pretty crier.” 

“She’s really not a pretty crier!” Ingrid shouted from the front seat with a strong sound of laughter in her voice. “She gets all puffy, her eyes stay red for hours and her cheeks do this weird, crease thing that I can’t explain.” 

“I love you too, Ingrid!” Hannah looked over her shoulder and shouted to Ingrid before she rolled her eyes. “You are never going to see me cry,” she told Gadreel. 

“I already have,” he admitted with a smirk. At least this conversation took his mind off his broken leg and the cracked ribs. “That black and white foreign film we watched before I left. Remember?”   
“We were curled up on your couch and it was about the Great War.” 

“Yeah you cried at the end. When the boy died,” he reminded her. 

“That’s not the kind of crying she’s talking about!” Ingrid was so ease dropping on that conversation but she didn’t care. 

“Okay no more talking until we are on the plane!” Hannah snapped just to end this conversation. She didn’t want her best friend telling her boyfriend just how horrible she looked at times.   
Ingrid giggled at that while the men just laughed but they did fall into a comfortable silent for the last miles. The grasslands gave way to the valley and from the valley, they took the mountain pass and were safely across the border just as the sun Muriel. 

As soon as the truck rolled across the border, Theo hopped into the back of the truck with a backboard. The two doctors carried Gadreel out of the truck and onto the plane careful not to jostle him too much. They really didn’t want to cause any more damage that was already there. 

“Wiggle your toes, Gadreel,” Elijah reminded him as they climbed up the steps slowly. “I know it hurts a lot and you just want to sleep but I need you to wiggle your toes.”   
Gadreel, weak, in pain, and very sleepy, did as he was told. He tried to look around but with his head strapped down to the door, he couldn’t see much. “Where are we?”   
“Safe,” that’s all Hannah managed to say once they were inside the hanger. 

“We need to start packing,” Ingrid explained as she stepped over to Dean. “We’re going to be in the air in the next hour.” 

Castiel nodded before he escorted Dean to one of the many tables. “Let’s get packed.” 

Hannah snuck off from packing a few minutes later to check on Gadreel. She just needed to see him again, to make sure nothing went wrong while they were apart. Theo and Elijah stayed with him but she needed to see with her own eyes. She needed to hear what they had to say. 

“Is he okay?” Hannah asked as she cornered Theo who came to the front of the plane. “How bad was he? Will he be okay?” She looked over Theo’s shoulder to see Gadreel laying on a hospital bed with Elijah hanging another bag of fluids. “Raphael’ likes to ripe the teeth out of his victims. Did that happen to him?” 

“No, there were signs of trauma to that area,” Theo explained as gently as he could. “We’re monitoring him right now. He’s awake but we’re going to give him something before takeoff to help him sleep. He’ll need it.” 

“Can I talk to him first? Before you give him the drugs?” She knew she should stay away and let Theo and Elijah do their jobs but she didn’t want to away from Gadreel anymore.   
“Elijah is finishing up right now. You can see him as soon as he’s done.” 

“Thanks.” 

About a minute later, Hannah was at Gadreel’s side. He looked tired and worn as if the last hour aged him 20 years. His broken nose had been set then bandaged and there were stitches and staples in his arms. A sheet had been pulled up to his elbows covering his legs. 

“Hey,” he whispered as she approached. “This is nice. A lot better than any commercial flight I’ve been on.” 

“Well this is a private plane,” she remarked as she brought her hand up to the edge of the bed. 

Gadreel slowly moved his hand over to hers then stretched out his fingers so their pinkies touched. He smiled as they hooked the digits together. “I’m going to be okay,” he spoke softly, “you don’t have to worry. I’ll be up and about in a few days.” 

“No you won’t,” Hannah admitted as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was brief lasting for nothing more than a blink of an eye before she lifted away. “You are resting until you are healed. You are not going to be up and about in a few days.” 

Theo came into the area at that and Hannah knew her time was up. She squeezed his hand then left and went back to prepping the plane.   
“I’m giving you something for the pain,” Theo informed him as he held up a syringe. “This will make you sleep during the flight.” 

Gadreel nodded then watched as Theo injected the needle into the hemlock in his hand.   
“Rest.” Theo patted Gadreel’s shoulder then left once Gadreel’s eye closed.

A little while later, the plane was loaded and in the air with its passengers heading to the States. 

Muriel walked to the back of the plane and found Hannah with Gadreel just holding his hand and watching him sleep. Muriel rubbed her sister’s back then hugged her from behind.   
“He’s dead isn’t he?” Muriel whispered with her chin on Hannah’s shoulder in their native tongue. 

Hannah didn’t answer at first. She just looked down at Gadreel and rubbed her hand over his forehead. How would she explain what she did? What was she supposed to say?   
“He can’t hurt anyone anymore,” Hannah finally answered as she sunk against her sister, “and he’ll never be able to find us.” 

“You did what was necessary, what needed to be done,” Muriel explained knowing it would ease her sister’s mind, “he was an evil man that didn’t deserve to live.”   
“No one can find out,” Hannah whispered softly. 

“To the grave, my sister,” Muriel promised as she eased away from Hannah, “to the grave.” 

Dean watched the sisters from his seat then turned his attention back to Cass. He couldn’t imagine how he would be if Castiel had been put through that. He reached down and laced his fingers with his lover. “We still need to get married. We never got the chance.” 

“We will as soon as we land,” Castiel said before he wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “We’ll call your family, have them meet us at the courthouse. It wouldn’t be the grand ceremony.”   
“I don’t need grand ceremony, Cass. I just need you.” 

“What are we going to do about them?” Castiel asked as he glanced over his shoulder to the Seraph group. “We can’t just let them go.” 

“I’ll work it out,” Dean answered with a grin. “I like access to the ports and harbors. Plus they do owe us. They kidnapped me.”


	26. Goodbye Stranger

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Sam asked as he stood behind Dean. "You know mom and dad will kill you for this?"

"I don't care," Dean answered while he looked over to Castiel. "We need to get this done. After everything that happened, I'm not waiting."

"Okay." Sam smiled before he hugged his brother. "Go, get married." 

Dean laughed then walked over to Castiel who stood in front of an Elvis impersonator. Shortly after the rescue, Dean and Castiel got into the Impala and just drove. They didn't want to wait, didn't want to reschedule the wedding, and just drove to Vegas. Sam was back in California by that point, sent home by his parents after they were sure Dean was on his way back to them. Sam put up some protests but in the end, decided that the business in California couldn't wait and he was glad he did leave. Dean called in the middle of the night, asking him to be in Vegas in the afternoon. His brother needed a witness to his nuptials and who better than his little brother? 

"I can't believe we're getting married in Vegas." Dean grinned as he held Castiel's hands. "You and me, my brother for a witness. Small. I like it." 

"Me too." Castiel admitted with a grin of his own.

The impersonator cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining Dean Winchester and Castiel Angelus." He began then continued until the vows. 

Dean smiled happily as he said. "I, Dean, take you, Castiel, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." He slid the ring on Castiel's finger once he gave his vows. He wanted to kiss the man now but knew he had to wait.

Castiel repeated the traditional vows, slid the ring on Dean's finger, and then it was done. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your partner." 

They walked out of the chapel together, hand in hand, knowing for them, this was it. They were married and nothing would part them.


End file.
